I Will See You Again
by emmettlover24
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped by the Volturi the night before hers and Edwards wedding. The Volturi changes Bella. They won't let her call or see the Cullens. 107 years later she goes to Forks on a mission and runs into them. Will they recongnize her?
1. Chapter 1

CHP. 1

The Last Night Together

BPOV(Bella's Point of View)

It was the night before Edward and I's wedding. I was in total bliss! We were just laying in my bed(Charlie still didn't know about this) in silence just enjoying each others presences. I couldn't stand the silence any longer so i decided to try to start a conversation or something.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" to me thats always a good conversation starter between me and Edward.

"As do I you Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen" we both laughed a low chuckle.

"Can I tell you something? Well I mean give you something?"

I groaned. He knew how much I hated receiving gifts from him or any of his family, well technically our family soon. The only type of gift I accepted from him are hand-me-downs. So far he's only given me one hand-me-down and has bought me a car because my truck died.

"Ehem...so can I?" he asked, interupting my thoughts.

"Fine." I grumbled not really wanting to except a gift from him.

"As long as it's a hand-me-down though, nothing else!"

"Trust me love, my father gave it to my mother the night before they got married. When I give it to you though, you have to promise me you will wear this at our wedding tomorrow."

"I promise" I spoke in a soft tone.

"Now close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to and no peaking what so ever. Even if you feel somthing different or anything, you can't look. Got it?"

"Got tt" I did what I was told and in a matter of seconds i felt somthing cold and small go around my neck.

"Now. Open your eyes and look down"

Before I opened my eyes I pulled my hand up to feel what was around my neck. I found it and took it into my hands. I opened my eyes to see what rested what reseted in my palm.

I gasped in shock at what it was. I was a beautiful silver locket with a gold heart on it and another dimond heart in the middle. It was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I've ever seen. I opened it and on one side was a picture of Edward and I holding onto each others waist. My head resting was on his chest while I was looking at his face and he wass looking into the camera, smiling that gorgous half smile i absolutly adore. On the other side it said 'Edward and Bella together forever'. I looked up to Edward with tear filled eyes.

"This is a-a-amazing. It's s-so b-b-beautiful." I stuttered.

"Yeah, it was my mother's my father gave it to her the night before their wedding too. The only thing I changed is the engravement. I thought it would be proper for me and you, so that I will always be in your mind."

Right now i was crying low, gentle sobs.

"B-but you are always in my thoughts and never forget that. You go-" I was cut off becaue Edward's lip were suddenly on mine.

He was being very gentle yet passionate at the same time. I was all too soon running out of breath. Edward could hear my heart racing and he knew what that meant. He knew that it was time to pull away so the human can breathe. I sighed and looked up into his eyes, they looked full of love. I was hoping that mine did too.

" I wish that you didn't have to leave tonight. I'm going to feel so alone without you."

He let out a chuckle so low that I almost didn't hear. " I know, I wish I didn't have to leave either. I wish I could stay hear but I can already hear Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle out there waiting for me."

I groaned." Why can't they go without you?"

"Well because first of all, it's my bachalor party and second of all, by the sound of their thoughts it sounds like they aren't goin to lemme skip out on this."

"Your making it sound like you want to go." I pointed out to him until I finally realized that his eyes were almost black. "Ohhh...sorry I didn't realize you were umm...thirsty."

"It's okay. I will still see you tomorrow. That's soon enough isn't it?" His face looked concerned for a minute but before I could tell for sure he composed his face again.

"Yeah tomorrow afternoon, you know Alice, she won't let us see each other until I am walking down the ailse with Charlie." I almost forgot Charlie was in the house until I heard him snore loudly. " Well it's ok i guess, but im going to really miss you and the whole time your gone your the only one that is gonna be on my mind. Now get going before they do somthing disastrous to the house and wake Charlie up."

He kissed me lightly on the lips and forehead.

" I love you" I said before he jumped out of my window and into the darkness.

I heard him say "I love you more" and heard someone else laugh. Which I immediatly assumed to be Emmet.

I grunted just realizing I wouldn't be able to see him until 4:30 in the afternoon tomorrow. That's way too long. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking of things like that. I should be thinking of tomorrow, for how long I've been waiting for this day. I didn't realize I was lost in thought until I heard something loud in Charlie's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey everyone!!! Whats up!! im sorry i havent been able to update lately!!! I was trying to figure out how to upload a chapter. Hahahahaa! I finally figured it out!! soo happy!!Well here is this next chapter I hope you enjoy it! OHHH and thanks to all the reveiws I really enjoyed them they boosted up my hopes! Thank you to eliecullen32 for your review i was soo hapoy to read yur reveiw along with everyone else but thanks soo muchh.! **

**DISCLAIMER: do not sue me. I do not own TWILIGHT sadly.**

­­­­­­CHP. 2

The Intruder

BPOV

It sounded like either like a window being thrown open or the window breaking.

I was suddenly frightend. I slowly and carefully made my way over to Charie's room. I tried very hard to make no noise whatsoever. I had my hands clenched to a metal baseball bat.

I was right by the door and I put my ear up to the door but heard nothing. I opened the door slowly still not making any noise but then that smell that I absolutly . I couldn't beleive what I was seeing. On my fathers bed three cloked people were hovering over my father. At first I didn't understand what was happening until it hit me. Those weren't just normal people, those were vampires. Not just vampires but the Volturi. I started to feel really light headed and dizzy. The last thing I remeber was one of the cloked people looking over at me before I fell to floor. I was trying my hardest to not let the darkness but I failed.

_In the Volturi castle._

I woke up in a light golden room.

I looked over to my right and saw somone with blood red eyes just staring at me. He had grey hair and very pale skin.

I remebered right away who he was. Aro.

"What in the hell do you want from me Aro" I tried to say in a stern voice but it came out more of a complaint.

"Wait. What time is it and whats today's date?" I said in a uneven voice because I just realized I was supposed to be getting married very soon or should of been getting married. Depending on what day it is.

"Oh. Well right now its August 14, and the time is 3:30 in the afternoon.

"WHAT!!!" I screamed at him. I was supposed to be getting married yesturday to the love of my . I started to sob. What if he thought I bailed on him? What if he thinks I don't love him anymore? I wonder if he knows where I am? I wonder he knows I got kidnapped.

"Can I please call Edward. I want to tell him I am safe and that I'm sorry. To also that I've been kidnapped because I was supposed to be getting married to him yesturday." I was now on my knees on the bed begging him to let me call him.

He just started laughing at me hystarically.

"What did I say?" I was starting to feel self-conscience.

" Y-you honestly t-think that I will l-let you call E-Edward. Hahaha you a-are hiliarious.." he said in between chuckles.

"Whats so funny" I asked in a curious tone.

" Well if i let you call Edward he would come and get you and we dont want that to happen now do we. Well I'm gonna tell you why I kidnapped you in the first place. We have a new member to the volturi gard and he can tell when a human would have powers if they were a vampire or not. He was here when you were last here. He was soo stunned by your powers. He told me that he has never met a human with so many powers.

He told me that if you were changed that you could possibly be the most powerfulllest vampire. He said that your powers were a mental and physical sheild and a sponge. "

"Wait. What in the hell is a sponge first off and second why did you wait so long to kidnapp me and third why didn't you just wait until Edward saved me." I said in a low sad whisper at the end because of how much I already missed him and the Cullens. I started to get teary eyed but Aro didn't seem to care. All he cared about was me getting turned into a vampire.

" Well a sponge is a power that copies other vampires powers. You get their powers when you are in sight of them. When you receive the power you face goes blank and your eyes turn the darkest black. Well thats what i'm assuming anyways." He said that in a light cheerful tone.

"You know you aren't gonna get away with this. Alice will see this in one of her visions and they will come and rescue me before you get your way." I said in a harsh tone.

He just laughed at me like I was a preschooler that just got a new puppy.

"Well that will be no problem at all actually. There is a guard that is a mental sheild and right now he is guarding the whold volturis mind including yours. He is also hidden so when I do change him you won't go and find him and tell him to take the sheild down."

" When are exactly are you going to change me then." I was actually really curious to how much longer I would still human.

He just looked at me evily. He kept on leaning closer and closer until he was nothing but an inch from my face.

"I was actually going to change you right now. Unless you wanna change into somthing more suitable if you like."

But before I could answer his question he had already bitten down on my neck.

At first it was just a little burn. But after a couple minutes it felt like I was on fire. I started to scream but I remembered by the stories I was told it did not good to scream.

It felt like it has been forever since I started to burn but I have no clue to how long i have been burning.

**Hey everyone! I hope ya liked this chapter! If you have any questions or anything just private message me and now that i know how to upload chapter i will update much faster now.**

**well give me a reveiw! buhhbyee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what's up everyone. Here is another chapter of my story. I am going to dedicate this chapter to my best friend for life until i die edwardlover10. She has done nothing but help me write edit and everything for this story. Thank you soooo muchh everyone for all the reviews' and everything! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT UNFORTUNATLY. IM SOOO SAD :( :(**

CHP. 3

Where's Bella?

EPOV(Edward point of veiw)

While I was saying goodbye to my Bella I smelt somthing off but I easily ignored it. Not caring what it was just thinking that it was some sort of animal. I was so set on going hunting. I needed to go really bad, I haven't gone in over a week and I could feel that my eyes were getting black by the second.

I kissed her lightly on the lips. Until my annoying brothers had to come and ruin it. I slowly got up out of the bed and walked over to the window. Right before I jumped out I heard her whisper " I love you."

"I love you more." I said back in a loving voice.

I heard Emmet burst out laughing.

I ran over to him and smacked him upside the head.

He was about to hit me until Jasper sent a wave of calm through both of us.

"No fighting tonight. It is Edwards special night and we want to have fun." Jasper said in a angry yet calm voice.

"Okay fine." Emmett whispered in a whisper.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go get us some lions and tigers and bears. Well not the tigers but you get what I mean." Emmett boomed.

We started to run. We finally got to the place where we wanted to hunt. By the time I was finished I drank two mountain lions, one deer, and shared a huge grizzly with Jasper. I was going to go back to Bella's house but before I could even start running my cell phone rang. Of course the little pixi my so called sister would see what I was doing. I answered the phone but before I could say anything, she was yelling at me.

" What in the hell do you think your doing Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You know the rules. No seeing the bride until she walks down the isle." Alice said in a angry yet stern voice over the phone.

"B-Bu"

"No buts. Just get your ass home because we need yours, Emmets, and Jaspers help with some of the wedding decorations. I will be expecting you guys to be back at the house in 15 minutes. You got that. Good. Well I will see you when you get home."

Before I could say anything else she had already hung up.

"Great. Just great." I muttered under my breath so low that I don't even think Jasper and Emmet heard me. I promised Bella that I would come back after I was finished hunting. Damn I've broke so many promises to her. I hope she will forgive me for this, she's probably asleep anyways. I hope.

I turned around to see a look of confusion on both of Jasper's and Emmett's faces.

"We better be headed home. Alice will be expecting us at the house in 15 minutes."

With that we all started to run home.

It wasn't 14 minutes later we arrived home.

Alice came rushing down the stairs and was all up in my face in a matter of seconds.

" Finally. I thought you were just going to ignore me and go to Bella's house anyways."

"That's what I should've done in the first place." I muttered under my breath. Lucky for me Alice just ignored me but Emmett and Jasper were trying their hardest to not burst out laughing.

"Now let get all these decorations up before 8:30 when I have to pick Bella up." Alice said in a rushed tone.

We spent hours on the decorations. There wasn't one part of the house that wasn't covered in fancy lace, flowers, or lights.

"Now. Edward I need you to get away from the house that way you won't try to see Bella or Bella try to see you. Emmet, Jasper, go with your brother and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or something. I have to leave to go get Bella now. So when I get back you guys better be gone. Got that."

"Yes Ma'am." Jasper, Emmet, and I said in a jokingly tone.

She just gave out a small growl and glared at us before she stomped off toward her car.

"So where do you guys wanna go while we are waiting.?" Emmett asked already knowing what he wanted to do.

APOV(Alice's point of veiw.)

I stomped away from the boys getting very irritated with them.

"Idiots" I muttered under my breath while grabbing my keys to my new yellow porshe.

I got in plugged my ipod touch in, turned it on to where it was blaring my favorite song "Poker Face" and drove my way to Bella's house.

I started to sing along to the lyrics.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

By the time I was finished singing the song I was in front of Bella's house.

I ran to the front door at human's pace and rang the doorbell.

No one answered after a few seconds so I rang it twice really fast. Still no answer. I pt my ear up to the door I didn't hear no footsteps or breathing.

I was now getting worried.

I tried the door. It was locked.

I looked around me and made sure no one was looking at me and I pulled the door nob out and pushed the door open.

I was now inside the house.

I smelt something unfamiliar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I shut the door behind me and slowly made my way up the steps.

Bella's door was closed.

That's normal.

I opened the door quietly, to make sure I didn't wake her if she is sleeping.

When i looked at Bella's bed. I couldn't believe my eye.

Bella wasn't in her bed.

I instantly ran to Charlie's room. He wasn't there either.

I ran throughout the whole house but neither Bella or Charlie was there.

I called Edward on his cell.

By the third ring he finally answered.

"OHHH MII GOSH EDWARD!!! BELLA NOR CHARLIE IS HERE IN THE HOUSE. I HAVE NO CLUE TO WHERE THEY ARE. COME HERE NOWW BRING EMMETT AND JASPER TOO."

He didn't reply. All I could here in the background was the engine accelerating. He hung up on me.

I was in the middle of Bella's living room now dry sobbing. Wondering where my soon to be sister was.

I then started to think to myself. What if Bella ran away? What if she just realized that we are monsters and it's to dangerous to hang with us? What if she tells someone our secret? What if someone kidnapped and killed her.? What if she decided that this was to big of a step to marry Edward.? Dare I think the last one. What if she doesn't love Edward anymore?

Before I could answer the font door was being flung open.

"Where is she" Edward said in a harsh voice.

"I-I have no i-i-idea" I said in between sobs sounding concerned, worried, and scared.

**Well there is chapter 3 for ya! Puhh-leasee reveiw... Ohhh and i know this awesome story it's called Complications! So far its one of mii favorite stories and it's by edwardlover10!!! Soo until next time.... Buhhh-byeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4 for ya!!! I just wanna say thanks again for all the reveiws and everything! I really appreciate it!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! I wish I did cause then I could own Emmett!!! I love Emmett... trust me you will probably find that out later on! But soo sad that i do not own Twilight...yeahh..**

**well read onn my little kiddins...Go on read the story now.. You konw you want to!!**

CHP.4

New Places, Friends,and Family

BPOV

The pain was unbearable. I eventually gave up on trying not to scream. I don't know how long I was burning, I was too concentrated on the unbearable pain.

Suddenly the pain started to go away staring with my toes and fingertips, leaving coolness. While the pain was starting to go away, my heart started to pump faster and faster and the pain seemed to focus on my heart now.

All the pain was gone except for the horrible pain in my heart right now. I let out a blood curdling scream. I listened to my last few heartbeats and then my heart suddenly stopped.

I now just laid there taking in all the smells. I smelt two, maybe three people in the room with me, some silk, a butterscotch smell, and fruity smell.

"Bella, are you okay?" I recognized the voice. It was Aro's.

I very slowly opened my eyes for the first time in my new life.

I looked straight up at the ceiling. I could see every dirt particle in the air, every line in the paint, I could see everything.

I could also hear a few people running around in the castle, a few people training in the training room, some were in the throne room getting ready for the crowd of people to arrive, and I could here two people right next to me breathing deep and slowly.

"Bella do you feel okay?" It was Aro again but this time I could hear a little concern in his voice.

I turned toward him. I didn't even realize the person standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder.

It was a girl

She was stunningly beautiful, almost as beautiful as Rosalie. Almost.

She had gorgeous blonde curly hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, with brown highlights in it. She had perfect curves in all the right places and bright crimson eyes. Every detail on her face was perfect, just like everything else on her body.

"Where is Edward?" was the first thing out of my mouth. I totally forgot what happened.

"Did you forget already young one? Remember, some of the guard kidnapped you, and you can never see or talk to your lover again. The guard took you here and I changed you not to long after you woke up from fainting and now we are here" Aro said in a teasing tone.

I suddenly felt this horrible burning in my throat. My hand reached up and touched my throat to make sure it wasn't on fire.

I heard the girl and Aro let out a small chuckles.

"Wait. Who are you?" I asked the girl in a questioning tone.

"Well my name is Heidi. I am a physical shield and right now I am guarding Aro just in case you decide to attack. "Her voice was feather light and sounded like bells. It was beautiful.

"Ohh." was all I was able to say because the burning in my throat hurt even worse when I tried to talk, which was very weird.

"I'm so sorry Bella, you must be very thirsty. Our meal is about to arrive in the throne room. Let's go get us some humans." Aro spoke in a serious tone this time. I don't even know why exactly.

Wait I can't drink innocent humans blood. It's not right, they probably have families. Loved ones at home. I can't take that away from them like it was taken away from me.

"Aro, I cannot drink from humans. I just can't take away innocent human lives like that. The only thing I will drink from is animals. If you won't let me then I guess you will just have to kill me." I said in a harsh yet sad whisper because I was then reminded of Edward. Ohh how much I missed him right now, along with Charlie, Renee, and the rest of my loving family, the Cullens.

Aro was contemplating on whether it would be safe for me to hunt animals, worrying that I might make and escape.

By the look on his face it looked like he had finally decided.

"On one condition. You let Heidi and Jane go with you to make sure you don't make and escape on me. Got that?" Aro said.

Why is there always a condition to everything? It's so irritating, it can never just be a normal yes or no. There always has to be something else added on to it.

"Fine" I grumbled, not very happy with the condition.

"Okay. You wait here for Heidi and Jane get back from their umm....dinner or whatever you want to call it." Aro said while sitting up and walking at human pace towards the door.

"Umm....Aro is it alright if I try the ummm.... animal diet as well with Bella? That way she won't be alone and it would be nice for me to try somthing different." I could tell she was pleading.

Aro didn't look very happy but finally just nodded his head at her and sped off at vampire speed to what I assumed to be the throne room.

Wait. Jane is coming. I remembered her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

We were in a small room.

With golden paint and what looked to be expensive furniture around us.

I was standing next to Edward and Alice.

Aro was speaking " I wonder if Jane's power will work on Bella, even though Edwards nor mine does I'm just curious"

"NOOOO" Edward roared and instantly jumped in front of me. He was on the ground yelling in pain.

I looked up to see a little girl whom I assumed was Jane looking at Edward with an evil smirk on her face.

She then looked at me with complete concentration.

After a few seconds she was nearly growling and looking at me with daggers.

Edward had stopped screaming in pain and was back infront of me within a matter of seconds.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello? Earth to Bella... You there?" Heidi asked in a worried tone.

I didn't realize I was getting lost in thought.

"Ohh... Sorry I was just having a flashback that's it....So sorry" I said apologetically.

"It's okay. We all get lost in thought every once in a while. Did you know vampires get easily distracted?" she asked.

"Yeah, I already knew that. I was supposed to be getting married to one named Edward. I miss him so much, I would do anything to just see him again." I was really disappointed now. I was starting to dry sob. I already knew that vampires couldn't cry either.

"Ohh... Sorry I didn't mean to bring back memories of ....... him" she apologized quickly realizing she made a mistake.

Before we could continue with our conversation, the door was being opened and a little figure stepped inside the room with a black cloak on. She had another black cloak hanging over her right arm.

She threw it at me and I easily caught it with one hand.

"Put it on." she said in a commanding voice.

"By the way my name is Jane. I already know who you are and I know you already know who I am. By the way my power still doesn't work on you so be thankful that it doesn't. " she said harsh voice.

"Yeah I remember you alright. You're the one who put Edward in pain and tried your power out on me but it didn't work. I know it's not my fault but I'm sorry. I just want us to be friends since I will have to be living here now. If you want, I will let you use your power on me because all I want is your friendship." I said in a soft, sincere voice.

She just kept on glaring at me and I swear I heard a soft growl. What is wrong with this girl I offered her my friendship and offered her to let me use her power on me and this is the thanks I get.

"Sooooo......Should we get hunting?" I said a cheerfull kind of tone to brighten up the mood.

My throat felt like it was on fire, even though i knew it wasn't. I was just really really thirsty, you know for being a new born and all.

"Okay. You must be dying." Heidi replied back.

Jane just continued to glare daggers at me. I had a feelin this is going to be a long and dreadful life here at Voltera and that Jane and I aren't gonna be very close. In fact we jut might be enemies.

On that note we took off to go on my first hunt as a vampire.

**Well there's chapter 4 for ya'lls.! Hope ya enjoyed it! Remeber to review that way i know to continue!!! Until next time....Buhhhbyeee!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHP. 5  
**_**The First Hunt**_**  
BPOV**

Heidi and Jane led me out of the castle and into the forest surrounding it.

It was big and beautiful.

Jane was getting impatient with me as I was running faster than a human could, but slower than vampire speed.

She stopped by a large oak tree and said in a impatient tone "Okay Heidi, Bella, you have exactly 45 minutes to hunt. I really don't want be here so hunt as fast as you can and meet me back here in this same spot. Get it? Get it? Good."

"Okay" was all me and Heidi said as we exchanged quick glances at each other.

On that note Heidi and I took off deeper into the forest.

I suddenly stopped. I smelt something. I could tell now that it was an animal. I followed my instincts from there.

By the time I was finished hunting I had drank 3 deer and 2 panthers.

Heidi only drank 2 deer since she was a mature vampire and I was only a newborn.

After 45 minutes exactly, we ran back to Jane and the big oak tree.

"About time you arrived. It seems you guys are more human than vampire when it comes to speed." Jane told us in a rather rude tone.

I looked over at Heidi she just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get back to the castle so Aro won't get worried. He might think that we escaped and let Bella go see...Oh never mind let's just get going." Heidi replied in a joyous tone.

Jane ignored us both and darted off towards the castle. After a few seconds Heidi and I headed off after her. I didn't realize I was on Jane's tail until I looked away for one second and the next second I was lying on the forest floor with her right next to me. I then started to feel this weird tingling inside of me. I didn't think anymore of this observation because Jane started to scream at me.

"OHHH MYY GODD BELLA YOU ARE SUCH A FREAKING KLUTZ. IF YOU DON'T WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING NEXT TIME, THERE MIGHT JUST BE NO MORE YOU. GOT THA MISS KLUTZ????" She screamed at me, clearly really pissed off.

"Well sorry I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't mean any harm what so ever." I said in an apologetic tone.

"Whatever..." then she darted off.

I felt really bad even though I was still mad at her for what she did to Edward a while back, but I just wanted to be friends with her since I am going to be living here for the rest of eternity.

"Oh Bella, don't let Jane bug you. I think she is just jealous that someone else is getting the attention besides her this time." Heidi said to me in a in a sincere tone.

"Thanks Heidi. At least I will have one friend here in Volterra." I was begging to miss my home, my world, my air, my everything, Edward.

"No needs to say thank you. I mean what are friends for? Maybe if Aro lets us we can go shopping later. Oh wait no we can't with you being a newborn and all." She replied.

I started to cry tearless sobs. Oh how much I miss my over hyper pixie shoppaholic of a sister Alice. The protective, beautiful Rosalie, even though we don't get along very much, I really do miss her dearly. My big bear of a brother Emmett. My calm and cool brother Jasper. My loving sweet, kind mother Esme. My caring, loving father Carlisle, but most of all my life, my stars, my everything. Edward. All this thinking of them made me sob even harder.

Heidi was freaking out and trying to calm me down. She had one arm around my shoulders and was saying words that were supposed to be soothing me. It wasn't working out that much. After about 10 minutes of sobbing I finally settled the sobs to where I could walk.

"What was that all about?" Heidi asked clearly worried as we headed back to the castle.

"Ummm....I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh...I see now. You don't have to talk about it." Heidi said in sincere tone.

Minutes later we arrived at the castle. I almost forgot about the weird feeling earlier and the little fight with Jane I had. I needed to talk to Aro about that and soon. I followed his scent to the throne room. I could also smell something else in there that didn't smell like vampire. They must still be feeding. I could smell the human blood. It smelled sort of repulsing, but not as bad as when I was human, I could handle it now. I wonder why this is. It wasn't but 5 minutes later that Aro came through the doors.

"Excuse me Aro, may I please speak with you?" I asked

"Of course darling. What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm...Well when we were finished hunting I was running and accidentally ran into Jane and we sort of fell an-" he cut me off right there.

"Please tell me she didn't use her power on you." he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Ohh... No no no she did not use her power on me." this seemed to relax him some." But she did threaten me but I'm okay with it because it was sort of my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Anyway when I ran into her and fell, I felt this tingling in my stomach and I had no clue to what it was."

All of a sudden a huge grin spread across his face.

"I guess we found out how your sponge works." He said in an absolutely cheerful voice.

That triggered my memory. I remembered that I had three different powers. One was a mental shield, one a physical shield, and the last a sponge.

"Wait Aro, isn't Heidi a shield?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He was now looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Well when she touched me today in the forest, she helped me off of the ground from when I had that little incident with Jane." I easily lied not wanting to tell him about me crying over.....them. I continued, hopefully he didn't notice the short pause." I didn't feel that same tingling." I finished off.

"Well that could be because you already have that power. That's my only theory though." He said.

Heidi then came through the door. She greeted Aro and then asked "Aro, do you think Bella and I could go shopping anytime soon?"

"Well, don't you think it would be hard on her and might expose our secret to the humans Heidi?" He questioned.

"Actually Aro, I don't think it would be that big of a problem because I could smell the humans when you were umm....feeding and it didn't bug me at all. They actually smell a little bit repulsing if you ask me." I replied in a hopeful tone because I really wanted to get out of the castle and go shopping. Which by the way, I have no other clothes but the ones I have on right now. I also just wanted to get away from Jane to let her cool down for a few hours.

"That's strange." Aro looked very curious now.

"Well, it's probably because when I was human I hated the smell of blood, I would nearly faint every time I smelt or saw blood." I simply suggested.

"Well can we please please PUHH-LEASEE GO Aro?" Heidi begged. It took him a few seconds to answer but he finally nodded his head. Heidi was jumping up and down with so much excitement in her.

"But I expect you home by midnight and its 5p.m. right now so I suggest you get going. When you get back Bella, I want to introduce you to some of the guard."

"Okay." was all I was able to reply before Heidi dragged me out the door. I didn't even realize what she was driving until i saw the big silver letters on the side of the car. I just stared at it not moving. She motioned me to get in the passenger seat. She was now in the car and turning it on. I heard the light purr of the engine. This is not going to be a fun ride.

This car brought back tons of happy memories. Right there in front of me was a sleek, black Porsche. It reminded me of Alice's Porsche, but in black. Heidi rolled down the window and shouted "Are we going or not we have lots to do in so little time Bella. Hurry up!"

I was on the verge of dry sobbing but held them back with all my strength. I didn't want to break down in front of Heidi for a second time today. I jumped in the car and she quickly drove off. She sensed my sad mood.

"Do you wan to talk about it? It might help a little to get it off your chest." she asked. With that I knew that I would have to tell her soon enough so why not now?

"I miss them so much. You remind me so much of my Best Friend Alice. You have the same attitude, you both adore shopping, you have a passion for fashion, and you have the same car except for hers is yellow. I miss her so much. I don't even know where to begin with Emmett. He is big and extremely strong, he loves to joke around a lot, he is a great big brother in so many ways, and most of all he give great bear hugs." I had to laugh at that one, from so many bone crushing hugs I had received from him. I then sighed heavily. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, my protective big brother. Even though we weren't as close as I would like, I still loved him as if he really were my big brother. He was always so calm. He was Alice's mate. Now it's time for Rosalie. Rosalie was really never the nicest person on earth, but I still loved her as if she were my own sister. She was jealous of me actually. That's what Ed-he said." It pained me to much to say his name aloud." He said that it was because I was still human and something else I really can't remember and she was Emmett's mate. It is now Carlisle's and Esme's turn. They were my second parents. They were both very caring, loving, and protective. I loved them so much. Now my lover, my world, Edward." It felt like a knife was going to stab through my cold frozen heart," He was gorgeous and was always the gentleman. Did you know that I was supposed to be getting married to him the day before the guard kidnapped me? He left me once and I was like a ghost. I could hardly survive. It's now a second time that I am away from him. I have no clue how I am going to live." I was no silently dry sobbing.

"I have no clue what to say Bella. I am so sorry. I would let you escape but that would just get me, you, and maybe even the Cullens killed." was all she said.

"You were right Heidi, that felt really good to get off my chest, but I will still miss them s-s-so m-m-much." I said in between sobs at the end.

"Well maybe some shopping might take your mind off of them. She parked in front of what seemed to be like a famous jewelry store.

This reminded me of Edward once again. The engagement ring I still wore on my left hand and the locket he gave me. I reached up to touch my neck to make sure the necklace was still there. It was then I checked my left hand. The ring was still there too. Thank God. I then noticed my bracelet Jacob had given me. There it was my diamond heart Edward had also given me.

Heidi and I were now walking on the sidewalk. It was a cloudy day outside today, it almost looked as if it could rain.

Heidi noticed me admiring my necklace and ring.

"Wow, those are beautiful Bella! Where did you get those?" She asked surprised.

"These are my most treasurable gifts now. Edward gave me both of them actually. They are both hand-me-downs from his mother you know. Edward gave me the ring when he proposed to me and I wasn't going to take it off until the day of, and he gave me the necklace the night before our supposed to be wedding." I said sadly yet admiringly. I could feel the sobs slowly coming once again.

"Why are they hand-me-downs? Why didn't you let him but you something that's new and fresh?" she questioned me.

"I wouldn't, couldn't let him nor is family buy me gifts. I don't really know why. They were just so important to me I guess." I replied in a monotonous tone.

"Hey I have a brilliant idea Bella. Maybe you could put the ring on the necklace, that way you will never loose it or damage it." she suggested excitedly,

"That is a brilliant idea Heidi. Will you help me?" she agreed and took my necklace off of me so I could put the ring on it. When we were finished with that we walked into our first store.

It was now almost midnight and we each had over 150 bags of clothes. We just had a moving truck haul the clothes back to the castle.

We got back to the castle exactly at midnight with all the clothes. Heidi showed me my room. It turns out my room is right next to hers. We went to get the bags of our clothing to put up.

I just finished putting all my clothes up when Heidi walked through the door.

"Aro wants you to come to the throne room so you can meet some of the guard. Don't forget to wear your cloak." she told me.

"Okay" I put on my cloak and me and Heidi ran to the throne room.

It only took a few seconds to get there. We walked in and there were only four vampires I really didn't notice.

"Bella, sweet-heart, I see you have received my message." He said in joyous tone.

"It seems I have Aro." I replied in a fake happy tone not really in the mood. I just missed them so much.

"Well Bella, this is Demetri, he is a tracker." He pointed to a bulky kind of man that I faintly remember from my foggy human memories. "That is Felix," He pointed to a little more bulky man and I also remember him from my foggy memories. "These are Caius and Marcus, my brother,s and you probably remember them from when you were human. Do you?" he questioned me.

"Yeah how could I not?" That wasn't even a lie. I do remember Marcus and Caius the most out of the four new men. I had just noticed Jane standing in the far corner glaring at me. I just shrugged it off.

Each and everyone said hi and I replied a nice hello back to them. They all seemed pretty nice to me.

_2 months later_

It has now been two full months of me being a vampire and being forced to join the Volturi.

Throughout the two months, Aro has invited many vampires to come and visit me. Just so I could get their powers if they had any. Well I wouldn't necessarily call it stealing, it's more liking copying it. I now have mind reading, I can see future but mine is 100% accurate,I can smell and see farther than any other vampire, I am also twice as strong and fast as any other vampire, I am telekinetic, I can have secret conversations with people in my mind, I am invisible, on the outside of my physical shield is a small layer of an electric current so when someone touches it that I don't want to, they get shocked and it depending how much eletric shock I put in it, it can knock anyone who touches it out for at leat 5-10 minutes, and I am a empathic, and there'll be more to come. I know a lot right? Yeah, talk about it. I go hunting once every two weeks. Then on every Monday, Wednesday, and every other Friday, I am in the training room so I can make my powers stronger, and so I can learn how to fight without using my powers. I mainly train with either Heidi or Demetri and even sometimes Felix. When I am not doing any of that stuff, I am hanging with Heidi. I now only sob twice a day instead of like four or five times. I also paint tons of pictures of them to keep them in my memory. I also do tons of shopping sprees, mainly with Heidi, but there were a couple times Jane went with us. It wasn't very much fun. She always tripped me or tried to humiliate me in front of everyone. I remember it like it was yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heidi, Jane and I were getting ready to walk into some designer store, when a ton of boys came up to all three of us and were hitting on us.

Jane and I had our backs together.

I didn't even realize Jane was trying to get my dress to rip that way when I tried walking again it would rip all the way off.

Yeah she ripped it but before I could do anything I was pushed and my cute summer dress ripped off of me.

All I had on was Victoria's Secret bra and underwear.

We were in the middle of the town square when that happened.

Jane yelled "Look everybody, somebody is running around only in a bra and underwear." and started to laugh hysterically. After she yelled, everyone turned to look at me and joined with her laughing in hysterics also.

I had to run at human pace to the public restroom two blocks away.

When I finally arrived there I ran into a stall.

I heard Heidi come in.

"Bella are you alright?"

"What do you think? Jane just embarrassed me in front of the whole fucking town. Heidi can you please just go get me a new outfit and fast." I begged.

She agreed and left me in the bathroom all alone.

I started to cry tearless sobs once again.

Not much longer Heidi came back with another summer dress for me to change into. It was cute, but I like my other one better.

We walked out of the bathroom side by side.

We found Jane in the middle of the town square still laughing at her little joke.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I haven't left the castle for two weeks now because of the little incident.

A few more months have followed and I got more powers. I can now change my own appearance, transport to different places, and imagine that I want something and then it is right there in front of me.

Every once and a while Aro will let me go on missions around the world but not very often.

We help when things get out of hand. We handle newborns and more stuff like that.

I am carefully watched when I do go on missions. They think that I will make my escape. I always think of it but if I do Aro threatened to kill the Cullens. I did not want that to happen. I am already numb the way it is right now. I just try to make the best of it even though it nearly kills me.

Oh, I just miss them so much... I wonder if I'll ever get to see them again. I really hope so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 6 for ya!!! I hope ya like and just to tell you before hand there is a piece in here that I didn't write but Im not going to tell you cause it will ruin it for you. But i will tell you who wrote it edwardlover10(a.k.a mii bestiee). I also wanted to say thanks to all the revewiws I got. They really mean a lot to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight. All I own is a laptop and this story I am writting. **

CHP. 6  
_Forever Gone._  
EPOV(Edward's Point of View from when they were in Bella's house after they found out she was missing.)**  
**  
I couldn't believe it.

My sweet angel was missing.

I started to read everyone's thoughts.

_Where could she be?_-Rosalie

_I swear the second I find out who ever did this to Bella my loving sister, I will tear them to shreds_-Emmett

_Where could she be. I don't smell anything out of the ordinary. Whoever did this to her will pay._-Jasper

The last thought was what shocked me. It was Alice's

_What if she was kidnapped, then murdered? What if she realized she was making a mistake marrying Edward? What if she doesn't love him anymore? What if she just figured out her life is in danger constantly from hanging out with a bunch of vampires? What if she ran away?_

"BELLA WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO US! NEVER ALICE! SO DON'T EVEN THINK THAT." I screamed at Alice. I was growling.

A pained look shot across her face.

Jasper was now standing in front of her, growling back at me. I suddenly felt calm.

"Thank you Jasper."

Where could Bella be?

We stood there for at least 10 minutes.

Alice was dry sobbing into Jaspers chest. I felt so sorry for him, for all the pain he must be getting from everyone.

I ran up to Bella's room.

The only thing in the room that was missing was her.

I noticed a picture of me and her on the little table by her bed. I slowly walked over and picked it up.

It was a picture of me holding her bridal style. We were just staring into each other's eyes, both filled with complete love.

I sat down on her bed, still holding the picture and began to dry sob myself.

I could hear Jasper telling Carlisle and Esme what had happened. Alice was still dry sobbing.

I started to think. What if she did run away or decided that she didn't love me anymore? Wait. That is not possible. I remember how depressed she was when we left. She could not survive without me in her life, but anything could happen. If she did decide to come running back into my family's arms, I would gladly take her back, but not without a good explanation first.

That's when I heard someone come up and stand in the doorway. I didn't even bother to look up. To depressed, but by the scent it was Emmett.

He came over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Jasper, Carlisle, Rose, and I decided that we should search the forest around Forks. You can come to if you want." He asked me sincerely.

"Of course I want to help. Cause if we find this loser who did this to Bella, I want to rip him to shreds with my own hands." I was now furious at who ever did this.

"Carlisle told us to meet him at the clearing in 20, so we better get going." his tone was emotionless when he spoke.

With that Emmett and I took off down the stairs. Jasper and Rosalie were already by the front door waiting.  
"I'll be right back Emmett, I forgot something. Go on ahead I won't be far behind. Don't forget to take the cars home first though." I told all three of them. They just nodded and headed off. Alice's car was already gone so I assumed she had already left to go dry sob some more at home with Esme.

I ran upstairs and took the photo from the frame that I was holding earlier and stuffed it into my pocket.

With that I headed off to the clearing.

It was minutes later that I arrived. The others were already in the clearing.

I walked over to them and it seems that they already had a plan of who is going where.

I was too look at the forest surrounding Bella's house and I didn't know where everyone else was going because once I got my information I took off.

I searched all around Bella's house for hours but I found no evidence. It was raining now, but it has been all morning, ever since I first arrived at Bella's house earlier.

I finally gave up and jogged back to the house.

I was too depressed to run, I missed her so much.

The other's had already returned home.

As I walked through the door and into the living room, everyone shot me anxious and sad glances.

"I'll be in my room." was all I said as I passed them. I shot one quick glance towards the TV, Bella's and Charlie's disappearance was all over the news. I didn't bother to watch anymore, so I ran up to my room.

I sat on my black sofa, took out the picture of Bella and I, then began to dry sob. I sobbed until late in the night of the next day.

The police put out a search party for both Charlie and Bella.

**2 months later.**

The search party has been going on for 2 months now. Everyday I would go search for my love, my happiness, my soul mate, my Bella.

The search party was called off and they were announced dead on October 13, 2009.

The funeral was to be held on October 15. My family and I were to attend it.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the day of Charlie and Bella's funeral.

We arrived there early. To our surprise, basically the whole town of Forks was attending Bella and Charlie's funeral.

I could not break down, for the sake that someone might notice that no tears are coming out of my eyes.

The two caskets were bolted shut.

The funeral was very long and sad as each one of their family members or friends came up to do a speech including mine. Each and every one of my family members speech was probably the longest of everyones. It was now my turn.

"Hello friends and family of Bella and Charlie. I have had the honor of knowing Bella for two years now, and Charlie for longer than that. I had already been living here with my family when Bella had arrived. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and I could tell she was shy. Months past and we got to know each other quite well, and our relationship eventually formed into that of boyfriend and girlfriend. I had made the worst mistake of my entire existence when I had moved away with my family. For months I was useless, wouldn't eat, sleep, or do anything for that matter. When we were reunited, it was one of the greatest days of my life. I knew I could no longer live without her. Charlie had not been one to welcome me back with open arms like Bella though. He had taken a dislike towards me, but we had become on good terms. The best day of my entire life was the day that I proposed to Bella, and after everything I had put her through, she had accepted. When I was with Bella, it was as if nothing else in the world would matter. I doubt anybody in the universe could feel the way I felt about her. We weren't like your average teen couple, but much, much more than that. I loved her more than anything else in the world, and I would do anything to have her back. No matter what happens, I will never stop searching for her. She is my life, she always has been. For the rest of my life, I will never love another as I loved Bella. I will never love another period. She is still with me, no matter where I go in life, and she always will be. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I will make it my life's mission to find you, whatever it takes. Thank you."

I was the last one to do a speech. It was now time for the empty caskets to be lowered into the ground.

By the time both caskets were lowered everyone in the crowd was crying, everyone except my family and I.

The funeral eventually ended and everyone left. Everyone except my family and me. We stayed and sobbed for awhile until Carlisle, my loving father decided it was time for us to go home.

I asked if I could stay a while longer and he said yes.

I kneeled by her tomb stone, sobbing some more. I stayed there for a couple more hours.

"I know you are out there somewhere Bella. I just know it, dead or alive you are out there somewhere." I was talking to myself now. I decided that it was time to go home. I got the strength to get up and walk home.

When I arrived home everyone was sobbing. I didn't stop to say anything to anyone. I just ran straight up to my room.

Love. Life. Meaning, was over.

**Well that is chapter 6 for everyone I hope ya liked it and remeber that it wasn't me who wrote Edward's speech. It was edwardlover10(a.k.a mii bestiee and beta). Well pleas**e **read and reveiw.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHP. 7

BPOV

50 years later

It has been 50 years today since I was turned into a vampire.

It was 50 year ago when I last saw my lover, Edward Cullen.

It has been 50 years since I have been in Forks, my hometown.

It has been 50 years since I witnessed Charlie's death.

I am now sitting in my room. Mourning for what I had lost so many years ago. I miss Edward terribly. Edward is still in every thought that I have. I still cry everyday, and I try to live, but I fail miserably.

I am still mad at Aro for taking my life away from me but I still respect him.

I don't know why exactly I don't just take the whole guard down and run for it. I just think it is because they are like a second family for me.

I now also share a room with Heidi. We combined ours together because we were basically inseparable and every night I would stay in her room all night talking or vice versa. So we just decided to combine rooms since they were right next to each other anyways.

Jane and I are still not getting along to well, every time I pass her she just glares at me. At first it bothered me, but now I could care less. I found out that she was just jealous that I am more powerful than her and can block her power. I now just ignore her because I have better things to do than worry about her liking me.

My life isn't really that interesting here in Volterra.

Aro rarely sends me on missions when the others go. He doesn't trust me enough. He thinks that I might run away while the others are busy fighting. Well I actually don't blame him because I knew I would. If I did run away he wouldn't be able to find me because I can make my scent go away. I have so many powers I have lost track.

When Aro does send me on missions, my every move is watched.

I have also made new friends here, almost the whole guard except Alec and Jane. I'm not sure why Alec doesn't like me, I think it's because Jane doesn't, since they are brother and sister.

Anyway, the main ones are Felix, Demetri, Renata, and Heidi. There are more but those are my main ones.

Anytime I am not hunting, training, or sobbing because I miss Edward and the Cullens, I am playing some sort of crazy game with my new friends.

A knocking at the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in, the door is unlocked." I said in a low whisper, knowing whoever it is could here me.

It was Felix who came in.

"Hey Izzy" Felix said enthusiastically.

I told everyone to call me Izzy because I don't think I could handle being called Bella because, it would remind me of them.

"Ohhh...Hey Felix"

"I know it was the day since... you know, but me and the others wanted to play dart tag and wanted to know if you wanted to join." He asked with little hope in his voice.

I knew I should go play and enjoy life, but I don't know if I could even move.

"I don't know Felix. I really feel like being by myself right now. Sorry, but maybe next time." I said in a depressed voice.

"Awww...Come On Izzy, it'll be fun." he was practically on his knees begging, but I just really wanted to be alone right now. What would be a good excuse? I got one!

"Felix, I really need to go hunting anyways and it might take me a while and when I get back I'll probably need to go train. So no, not today."

"Well that's okay. We can go with you and then play." I couldn't think of anymore excuses not to play.

"Fine Felix, I'll play, but I really do need to go hunting first. The training can be held off for some other time, but just so you know, I won't like this one bit."

"YESSS! THANK THANK THANK YOU IZZY. OHH AND TRUST ME YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE EVERY SINGLE BIT IT ..... PROMISE." Felix picked me up in one of his huge bear hugs like Emmett and swung me around screaming in my ear.

"You get ready into something more comfortable if you like and I'll go round up the others. We will meet you in at the front doors of the castle so we all can go hunting." with that he ran out the door to go get the others

"Ughhhhhh....Why did I ever decide to join? That's right, because I'm a freaking retard. Might as well go get dressed and make the best of it." I walked into my closet and decided to wear old faded jeans with a shirt that says Bite Me on the front. I got dressed, put my hair in a ponytail, and took off to meet the others.

I jogged to the front doors instead of using all my speed. I wanted to take my time being alone because I didn't know how long it would last. I finally got there and everyone just stared at me with impatient looks on their faces.

"FINALLY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE ABOUT TO GO OUT AND LOOK FOR YOU!' they all screamed at once at me in perfect union.

"Sorry, Sorry I was kind of taking my time, because it is the day since you know.."

"Ohhhh.." was all they were able to say.

With that note we all took off towards the forest. Ohh yeah I forgot, I was able to change Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and Renata to the veggie diet.

By the time I was finished hunting I managed to tackle a panther and a big grizzly bear. We all finished up and headed back towards the castle.

We were all surprised to see Alec waiting for us in the Dart tag room. He just wanted to play too so we let him and now we divided up into two people on each team.

It was me and Heidi, Felix and Demetri, and Renata and Alec.

We each had our own team color.

My team had the color blue.

Felix and Demetri had yellow.

Renata and Alec had orange.

We all took off in different directions.

Yeah. You would think the styrofoam darts wouldn't hurt us vampires. You are correct right there, but when you made the guns to where they can shoot faster and farther, and made the ends of the darts to where they are made of metal with a pointed end, then it would hurt.

I turned myself and Heidi invisible and put my shield around us. We waited for a few minutes until we heard someone. Right before they turned the corner. My cell phone went off.

"Dammit." I said in a quick harsh tone.

I took my phone out of my pocket and read the Caller ID.

It wasn't a number I recognized at all, but I answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Ohh...Ummm sorry I think I have the wrong number. But before I go do you know if Be-"

He was cut off because Felix shot my fone with the dart and it got crushed into many little pieces.

"Ohhhh My Godd! Felix did you not see that I was on the phone? You need to learn your manners and he was about to ask me where someone was. What if I knew that person because it sounded like he was about to say my former name. Bella you know." I stopped right there. I was really confused.

"Never mind Felix, sorry I yelled at you, I just need some time alone." Before anyone could respond I ran to my room to get some peace and quiet.

Why did that voice sound so familiar? It sounded like he was depressed or something. I think I heard his voice from when I was human.

I couldn't think any farther from there.

Heidi then walked in and came to sit by me.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?"

"Fine I guess, I just think I heard that voice before, but I don't know where."

"Ohh... Well do you need a new phone? Maybe we could go shop for one if you like." she asked with hope in her voice.

"Sure. Why not? I think I all I need is to get out of the castle anyway." I said.

"Come on then let's go."

She pulled me off the bed and out to the garage.

"I get to drive this time because you drove last time." I now realized why Edward loved to drive so fast. It's exhilarating.

"Fine." was all she replied back. I think she just wanted to make me happy today since she knew it was a sad day for me.

I finally got to my spot in the garage and quickly went to inspect it to see if there are any marks are on my baby. I now drive a blue Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, it is one of the fastest cars in the world.

We took the back road to the shops that way we could drive fast. If you took the road where you go all through the town, it would take about twenty minutes getting there. If you took the back road it only took about five. It only takes less than five minutes because I put my car to the fastest it can go.

We arrived there and went straight to the sprint store. I got the Blackberry storm as my new phone.

We raced home after that. The rest of the day Heidi and I just sat in our room doing nothing important. I just sat and played my guitar and Heidi read a book. Yeah, I play the guitar now and surprisingly I am really good at it.

I started to play and sing " I Miss You"

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your ah-arms  
I love the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
(I miss you)  


By the end of the song I was dry sobbing.

Why, why me? Why the night before our wedding? Why?

I cried for the rest of the night


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to to update. I was just sooo busy! No Joke. Thursday(May 14) I had to sing at 8th grade graduation. Friday(May 15) I had to go to my cousins graduation. Saturday(May 16) I was with mii besties all day at W.O.F(Worlds Of Fun) until 10:00 p.m and Sunday(May 17) I was at another graduation. Well I just wanna say thank you to everyone who revewied! It means a lot to me! Well enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am really really disapointed right now. Do you know why? I don't own Twilight or any of the songs. The only things I own are my laptop, my account, and this story. **

CHP.8

The Mission

107 year later (A/N: sorry it's such a big jump)

I was in my room painting yet another picture of Our meadow.

Since I have been here in Volterra, I have painted hundreds of picture of the Cullens, the meadow, the high school, Jacob, and stuff like that.

I absolutely adore painting and playing my guitar.

I just finished adding my last detail of the meadow.

"Perfect." I said only to myself, but loud enough that anyone else in the room could here.

Heidi put down the book she was reading and came to see what I was talking about.

"Oh My Gosh Izzy! That is beautiful!"

"Thanks it was mine and Ed-his meadow as I like to call it." I said in a sad tone.

For some reason it still bothered me to say his name aloud. I still sob tearlessly every night.

I hung the picture up on the Wall of Memories. The Wall of Memories is the biggest wall of mine and Heidi's room. I hang all my art work on there. I'll soon have to find a new wall because I only have enough room for a couple more pieces. I heavily sighed.

"What do you want to do today Izzy? It's only 10:30."

I suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Hey. Do you know if the pool is open?" I asked her.

"I think so." she said. I knew she knew where I was going with this.

"Let's go ask Aro." we said in union, excitement in our voices.

We ran into the throne room to go find Aro.

There he was sitting and talking to his brothers Caius and Marcus.

"Hey Aro, Marcus, and Caius." Heidi said.

"Well hello darlings. What brings you here today?" Aro replied.

"Ohhhh nothing really. We were just wondering if the pool outside is open." Aro chuckled at this.

"Why of course its open, are guys going to go swimming or something?" He questioned us.

"No Aro, we were going to go turn the pool into an ice skating rink and go ice skating, even though it's like 90 degrees outside." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Actually, we were going to round up some people and go swimming. If that is alright with you?" Heidi said in a cheerful voice.

"Of course darlings but be careful please."

Heidi and I walked out of the room howling with laughter.

We went to go search for the others.

I knew that someone was hiding behind the corner thinking they can jump out and scare us but I recognized the sent. It was Felix. So before he could jump out, I turned Heidi and I invisible and took away our scents. We walked very quietly and slowly behind him until we were directly behind him. I took a little breath before I jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground.

I turned visible and jumped off of him, howling with laughter.

He was still on the ground shocked at what had just happened.

"Haha Izzy. You are soo not funny. You will soo pay for that later." he said in a mischievous voice.

"Ohh you wish. Bring it on" I replied back to him while slipping into a crouch.

"Ohh yeah, bring it." he said while slipping into his own crouch.

He then pounced on me. Before he could even touch me, I lifted him up in the air with my telekinesis.

"Izzy. Put. Me. Down. Now." he said each word individually.

"W-why s-should I. Y-y-you are t-the o-one that w-wanted to f-fight." I said in between chuckles.

I put him down, but not gently.

He came crashing down and made the whole castle shake. It was hilarious. It just got me to laugh harder now, and I wasn't the only one laughing.

I turned around to see Heidi, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Aro, Caius, and Marcus laughing as well.

Felix just growled at us.

"Well now that everyone is here. Izzy and I were wondering if you guys would accompany us in swimming." Heidi spoke now that she had everyone's attention.

"Sure. Why not?" everyone said this but Alec, Jane, Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

We all went to our rooms to get into our bathing suits.

Mine and Heidi's were brand new. Mine was a light pink and brown plaid and Heidi's was light pink and blue plaid. They were both adorable and went with our skin tone.

We grabbed our towels and headed toward the pool.

Everyone was already there. Each and everyone of them had a water gun, except Heidi and I, but that changed very quickly.

I closed my eyes and imagined Heidi and I having two water guns each. Not just two water guns, but the Maximum Turbo Blaster water gun. [A/N: haha I made this up] It was by far the most powerful water gun in the world. The only thing is it won't hurt us vampires but still it would be fun to have.

It was now Heidi and I against Felix, Demetri, and Reneta.

They surrendered but I have no clue why, I mean they knew the water guns couldn't hurt them.

I turned toward Heidi and she just nodded her head already knowing what I was thinking, even though she can't read minds.

I turned back to the others and pumped my gun. Once. Twice. Three times. It was now full of power and ready to squirt.

I shot them. They just went underwater.

Heidi and I both jumped in and started to find them. I went underwater for 5 seconds and then I was being pushed down to the bottom of the pool by Felix. I could tell he was getting payback at me for what I did to him earlier.

I let him have his fun for a little bit but then I got bored.

I used my telekinesis to get him off me.

Then I used it to lift him up high in the air.

Then I made him feel sad, happy, angry, love, regret and confused. Everyone was now looking at him and laughing. He didn't appreciate that.

I spun him around a few times and hung him upside down for a while, then let him fall back down onto the hard concrete.

Yeah. It left a huge crack that I will probably have to fix later on.

We played sharks and menos, Marco polo, copycat, and even chicken. We did that for hours and never got bored.

We were playing Sharks and Menos for the third time today when Jane came outside.

"Izzy, Aro needs to speak to you as soon as possible." she said in a rush tone with an evil look on her face. At first I didn't believe it.

I searched for Aro's mind.

He was translating Mary Had A Little Lamb in French in his mind.

"Can't he wait? I am kind of busy here." I replied in a disappointed tone.

"No, actually he can't wait. Ohh and Heidi, he will need to see you later on too and maybe Renata." Jane hissed.

"Fine" I grumbled and got out of the pool to dry off. I went behind the corner closed my eyes and imagined me wearing a cute summer dress.

I opened my eyes and there it was.

I put my hair in my towel and headed ff into the throne room. I walked at human pace though. I got there and walked straight on in.

"Why hello Aro, Jane said you needed to see me right away." I said in a casual tone, hoping Jane didn't trick me or anything.

"Yes, there is a problem in the United States, and I need yours and maybe Heidi's help." He sounded a bit worried. I was starting to get suspicious.

"Yeah, okay. And what might this problem be?" I questioned him.

"Well....First off it's in Forks, Washington." He shot me a quick glance.

"Second... It's this vampire clan. They just recently added a new member to their coven and it's worrying my brothers and I. We are thinking that they might try to well...take over the Volturi." His voice was now all worried and concerned. I think I know what vampire coven he is talking about, but I am going to ask to make sure.

"Aro. What vampire clan is it?" I said in a stern voice, hoping it wasn't the Cullens.

He didn't say anything.

"Tell. Me. Aro. NOW." I growled.

"Well Izzy, it's difficult you see. We can't have anyone taking over the Volturi now can we?"

"It's t-the C-Cullen's isn't it?" I whispered.

"Yes, Izzy it is." He replied.

"What am I supposed to do? What if they recognize me? Am I supposed to give them a warning? Or will I have t-t-to k-k-kill them" I was freighted now. I will absolutely NOT, I tell you NOT kill the Cullens even if Edward had moved on. I don't care. They are my first family, the Volturi are just my second. I am supposed to protect my family. I will NOT kill the Cullens even if the Volturi will have to kill me. I don't want Edward to be dead, because without Edward or any of the Cullens, there is no world to me.

"Yes Izzy, you will have to kill them."

"ARO, I WILL NOT KILL MY FAMILY! I ABSOLUTLY WILL NOT KILL THEM!" I screamed at him.

"If you don't I will personally bring them here and kill them in front of your very own eyes. So help me I will!" He retorted.

I suddenly had a brilliant idea. It's a good thing Aro can't read my mind.

"Fine, Aro I will do it, but right when I get back...I am going to have to ask you to kill me."

"Ahh..Izzy we will decide that when you get back." he paused " You will have three months to complete this mission and you can bring some one to help if you want."

"Yeah... I think I will take Heidi if you don't mind."

"Of course, and your cars will be sent off in a few minutes to your new house there. You will also need to enroll yourselves in the school when you arrive."

"When will we need to be ready?"

"Start packing tonight and then you leave first chance tomorrow."

"Ohh and Izzy, I will tell Heidi to come and see me if you get any closer to the Cullen's and if you haven't finished the mission by the end of three months. We will be coming there to finish it for you. Got that?"

"Yes sir." I said in a mocking tone.

I walked out of the room to go get Heidi, only to find that she was waiting outside of the throne room doors.

"I am so sorry Izzy, I heard everything." Heidi was apologizing.

"It's okay Heidi, no need for you to be apologizing. It's not your fault at all, what so ever." I sincerely replied back to her.

"Let's go pack, Aro is calling to get our cars shipped to the airport that we will be arriving in." I told her while we were walking to our bedroom.

"Okay" was all she said.

We packed all our stuff that we thought we would need for our little...trip.

We finished at about 5:30 am and said our goodbye's to everyone and headed off towards the airport.

The flight was terribly long. It felt like we were never going to get off, but the plane finally ended. We went to go get the few bags we had and got our cars.

I saw mine first. I ran up to it at human speed, to make sure they didn't get one little scratch on it.

"Good. Not one scratch on it." I said, clearly happy.

"Mine too."

We through our bags in our cars and raced off to our new home, for now anyways. This is going to be the worst 3 months in my entire existance.

**Okay. Don't be mad. Please! I have a brilliant idea though and it might involve one of the Cullen's dying though. Hmmm. But I am still thinking about it?(smiles evily....Mwaaaa-hahahahahahahaha)! Reveiw and somthing good might happen or maybe even bad....Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn... REVEIW PUHHH-LEASEE!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Soo sorry it took me soo long to update and stuff. With the last week of school and all and summer starting. Because Saturday I went to Worlds of Fun again with all of mii besties! I have also been hanging with the family and riding the 4wheeler. Soo yeahh I have just been a busy buy busy little girl! haha Well this chappie is kinda short but ill probably have the next one up by tomorrow! Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly I do NOT own Twilight! The only thing I own is this bowl of strawberries covered in surgar that I am eating right now and and posters of Twilight! haha**

**CHP.9  
**

_**I Miss You**_**  
**

**EPOV**

107 years later

It has been 107 years since I have seen my love, Bella.

After about 50 years after Bella's funeral, another member came into the family.

Carlisle found him on his way home from work one day. He was just laying in a dark alley covered in blood and bruises. Carlisle bit him then and there, but no one saw. Before the boy could start screaming, Carlisle had him in the car and was speeding home.

He was very nice and could control elements. Such as wind, air, water, fire, and move the ground in any shape and form.

His name was Johnny but he insisted that everyone call him Jay for short.

My family decided it was time to move back to Forks. Notice I said my family, I was practically forced to move with them.

Over the past 107 years I have tried so many times to go to the Volturi and ask for them to kill me. Before I even got to the airport Alice would stop me. After awhile I decided to just give up, it would make the family happy.

No one is ever the same.

Carlisle is always at work.

Esme isn't as loving or caring anymore.

Jasper is always gone because everyone's pain is too much for him.

Alice rarely goes shopping anymore, only when needed.

Rosalie never looks at herself in the mirror and doesn't really care what she looks like anymore.

Emmett never jokes around anymore.

Everyone in the family is dead.

That now leaves me here, in my room, in my house, in Forks. We have been living here for two weeks now. Since we have been here, I have only gone hunting once. I went right when we got here and finished unloading everything, and ever since I have been sitting in my room still mourning over Bella. I imagine my eyes are now dead black.

Us kids are each enrolled in High School. As much as I hate to go back, my family is making me.

I decided to check into the family's minds.

_I wonder how Edward is doing? I might go check on him later._ -Esme.

_I hope that moving and all and the kids getting ready to go back to school will help everyone._ -Carlisle

_Why did I ever agree to move back to Forks? It's only going to make things worse. As much as I was jealous of Bella, I still miss her as much as everyone else and regret being mean to her._ - Rosalie.

_I miss Bella. There is never humor around here anymore. I miss it when she trips over her own feet. I wonder what really happened to her._ -Emmett.

_No matter how many waves of happiness I send to everyone, it doesn't help. It is like their bodies are rejecting it or something. Why did Bella ever have to disappear?_ -Jasper.

_I miss my best friend. She was a sister to me in so many ways and was supposed to be before the...incident. I wonder what really happened to her and most of all why didn't I see it?_ - Alice.

_I wonder why everyone is always so depressed around here. Every time I ask someone they just say they rather not talk about it, that it hurts too much._ -Jay (Johnny)

No ones thoughts were out of the ordinary. There were always thoughts of Bella.

Everyone was getting ready to go hunt and I decided to go with them.

I managed to tackle two deer and a mountain lion.

On our way back I decided that I should go to our meadow, maybe I could be closer to her there

**Yeah I know! It's short! I will probably post chappie 10 by tomorrow! I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	10. Soo Sorry:Computer Virus

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am soo soo soo soo sorry about what I am about to tell you! Last night after I finished uploading my chapter 9! My laptop was starting to act weird. So I turned it off waited 10 minutes and then turned it back on. I clicked the internet but it said Page Cannot Be Displayed. I then got a little furstrated. So I exited out of it and then there was the big box that popped up. It said that I have the Trojan Hourse computer virus and many other ones too. So I might not be able to update for awhile. Right now I am using my brohters computer. But all my chapters and stuff is on my laptop. My mom won't lemme turn on my laptop soo therefore I cannot write for awhile. My beta has some of my chapters which when she finishes editing I can probably just figure out a way to update that way. She has chapters 10,11,and 12. I haven't decided if I should space them out or post right when she gives them to me. Well once again. I am terribly sorry. Pleas forgive me. Thanks for all the reveiws and stuff! As soon as my computer gets fixed I will get right back to writting again.! Until next time(hopefully soon)!**

**emmettlover24**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Hey everyone! I know I know! I told you I wouldn't be able to update for awhile but I was able to copy and paste my chapter 10 on word( its a very long story. I am on my brothers computer right now) Sooo yeahhh... Well you should be very happy! Well thank you ohh sooo much for all the reveiws they really mean a lot to me! Well hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I do own is this cool spinner thingy and a half eaten crunch bar. :) **

CHP. 10

The Meadow

BPOV

We arrived to our new home, for now anyways.

It was absolutely amazing. It almost looked exactly like the Cullen's house, but better. It was even out in the forest like the Cullen's. I wonder how far away their house is from ours?

It had 3 floors and a big garage in back.

We got all of our bags and went inside to see what everything else was like.

Most of the whole left side of the house was covered in glass.

All of the walls were painted white and black. Most of the furniture was white and black as well.

There were thirteen rooms in the whole house, including the kitchen, the living room and the little library.

On the first floor there were three rooms, four rooms if you wanted to include the bathroom (A/N: I didn't count the bathroom as one of the 13 rooms). The other rooms on the first floor were the kitchen, living room, and the little library.

On the second floor there were three bedrooms, one game room, and one relaxing room. In each of the bedrooms there was a bathroom.

On the third floor there were two grand bedrooms, an office, and a spare room.

I got one of the grand bedrooms in the left corner of the house. One whole wall in my bedroom was made out of glass. On another wall were a few pictures I painted that Aro had sent before we left. There were more in the garage and I was going to hang those in the spare bedroom, along with everything else that reminded me of, or was from them. Another wall contained a huge shelf, with a huge stereo and contained many CD's.

My bed laid against the [last??] wall along with a door that led to my bathroom. All of my walls that could be painted were a light blue color, and my bedspread was a light pink and purple.

Heidi got the other grand bedroom on the third floor. It was just like mine, but without the huge window and hers was in the right corner instead of the left.

"OHH MYY GODD IZZY!! THIS HOUSE IS ABSOLUTLEY AMAZING!" Heidi screamed all the way from her bedroom.

"I know it is. It looks similar to the Cullens. It's even out in the forest like theirs." I screamed back at her. We both chuckled at that. After all the years I was only able to say Cullens, instead of their names.

I searched through my list of CD's to see what I have. I found a perfect one. Claire De Lune.

I shoved it in the CD player and pushed play.

I listened to the whole CD at least three times while I very slowly unpacked everything.

I was only half way through with unpacking when Heidi came through my door.

"Hey Izzy, I just wanted to let you know I just finished unpacking everything of mine and I came to see how far you've come." Heidi said in a cheerful tone.

"Ohh, I'm doing good, for now anyways."

"Ohhh... Does this place remind you a lot of them?" she asked. I know I have been with her for over a century now but, I just realized Heidi asks a lot of questions.

I didn't respond to her.

"Well... You really need to start getting over them and soon... Since you know what we will have to do to them...soon" she said barely in a whisper.

"Yeah, I know." I was on the edge of dry sobbing. "But right when I get back to Volterra, I will have to ask Aro to kill me. If he won't, I guess I'll have to do something against the law."

"Well anyways, how much longer do you have to go? Maybe when we are finished we can sit down and watch a movie or somthing if you like." Heidi said trying to change the subject. I almost forgot my plan about what to do with the Cullens.

"I'm only half way finished. I just want to be alone tonight, if that's okay with you. I was just going to go visit my dad's grave, go to my old house, and to our meadow, and maybe play my guitar and sing some." I really hoped she didn't mind. I just really really wanted some alone time. I also want to see everything, since I haven't seen this town in a century.

Hmmm, I wonder if Jacob is still alive or if he passed.

I'll have to check before we leave.

"Sure, I was kind of figuring you would want to do that. Maybe we can do the girl's night out tomorrow night instead." Heidi replied.

"Of course we can Heidi. Ohh and did you call the school to enroll us? If you didn't, don't forget to enroll us a juniors and ask if we can be in all the same classes or most of them anyways and our last name as Mason." [uhh if you want it to be the same as Edward's last name from when he was human, than it's spelled Masen. Just letting you know!]  
I asked hoping she will.

"No I haven't but I'll do that right now and ask if we can start tomorrow."

"Okay, see you later" I said.

"Okay buhhbyee. See you soon" with that Heidi skipped out of my room, already on the phone to enroll us.

I heavily sighed.

I quickly finished packing my things eager to go see everything. I was going to go to the meadow first, even though I probably won't be able to go anywhere else tonight. I just really wanted to go there and sing. It would make me feel closer to him.

I hung up one of the few paintings I did, which was going in my room. Aro had already sent half of them and was sending the other half tonight or tomorrow.

"Perfect" I whispered.

I had four medium and seven pictures of individuals of each and everyone of the Cullen's. One of the mediums was a picture of our meadow, another, of The Cullens and me standing together as one big happy family. Another of their house with Edward and I in front of it, the last one was my favorite. It was one of Edward holding me bridal style with us staring deep into each others eyes.

I decided that I should get going to the meadow if I want to spend a lot of time there. I grabbed my guitar and jumped out my window. I guess from all my excitement I let my shield down. As soon as I realized this I put it back up.

I remembered exactly where it is.

I ran as fast as I could eager to get there.

I was a few miles away, when I picked up a familiar scent. It smelt like honey, lilac, and sunshine. Oh my goodness, it's Edwards's scent.

I then kicked it in gear and arrived thirty seconds later. I hid my scent, that way he wouldn't know I was here.

There he sat there in the middle of the meadow, his head in his hands while a picture of some sort stuck out from his hands.

Wait. What if he doesn't recognize me or remember who I am.?

I just sat and stared at him for a few minutes.

I couldn't take it anymore, who cares if he didn't recognize me, I am still going to give him a hug right now.

I ran as fast as I could toward him and gave him an enormous hug, squeezing as tight as I could.

"Oh Edward! You have no cl-" I was cut off right there because I was being yanked off him and being thrown all the way across the meadow.

I flew into a tree and the tree fell.

I was now being held against the ground.

I opened my eyes very slowly.

Holding me down were four very pissed off vampires.

Emmett and Jasper were holding my shoulders to the ground while Rosalie and Alice holding my legs.

"Who in the hell are you and why are you touching my brother?" Emmett hissed in my face.

I looked around him and Edward was gone.

"I-I-I" I stammered.

"WHO ARE YOU?" This time it was Jasper who spoke.

I knew they didn't recognize me, or they did and didn't want me back in their life because they thought I ran away. I needed to make up a new name and fast.

"U-Uhh....M-m-my n-name i-is I-Izzy...Mason" I managed to stammer out. I remembered that is who I will be posing as at Forks High School.

I shouldn't have done that to Edward like that. I should have explained first before I did that, but who could blame me seriously. If you haven't seen your mate, or used to be mate in over a century I'm sure you would want to run up and hug them to.

"What were you doing to my brother bitch?" Rosalie screeched at me.

"I-Im s-sorry.... I-I m-mistaked him a-as someone else." I whispered back.

"I am going to let you off with a warning first. Don't you ever touch or even look at Edward again, or we will be gladly to rip you apart. Got that?" Emmett said in a rather pissy whisper right in my face.

"Got it." I quickly said.

Emmett punched my in the stomached and Rosalie and Alice slapped me. After that they ran off.

I just sat there shocked out of my socks. Well actually crocks because I don't wear tennis shoes when I am just going out for a run. I wear my purple crocks. [haha this is funny, but I wouldn't put it in here. But you can, it's your story.]

I started to sob.

How can three bad things happen in two whole days?

First, I find out I will have to go on a mission where I have to kill the Cullens.

Second, none of the Cullens recognize me.

Third, my cold, frozen heart just shattered into a million more pieces, and my favorite guitar is shattered into a million pieces as well.

I still wanted to sing some.

So I closed my eyes and imagined myself holding a brand new guitar.

I opened them and there was a replica of my other one.

I started to sing Don't Forget.

I could here someone in the forest, but I didn't care.

I took a deep breath and began to sing and play.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us.

By the end of the song I started up a new round of sobbing.  
I heard my little visitor leave, so I could sob in peace.  
"Why, why me? Why can't they recognize me?" I whispered only to myself.  
I stayed there until 5:30 a.m. I decided that I should get going to I can get dressed and ready for the hell that humans call high school.

Today is probably going to be the worst day of my whole entire vampire existence!

**Dont hate me. I had to have the Cullen's do somthing like that to Bella. I know they should recognize Bella but it's my story and I am going to have it to where they don't! So Ha! jkjk! Well until next time!**

**emmettlover24**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thank you for being so paitent with this. Yes unfortunatly my computer is still broken down. which really sucks. I was in the middle of writting chapter 13 soo yeahhh... So I am trying to space it out a little. Sooo sorry. My mom wont even let me get on my laptop to finish writting chapter 13. Ughh. Yeah it's horrible. Thank you sooooo much for all the reveiws. This chapter is kinda short and i am terribly sorry about that! Well, I am going to stop rambling and let you read the chapter! haha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunatly do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is a really bad sunburn and some lotion to help the sunburn. haha!**

CHP. 11  
The Meadow: Part 2  
EPOV

I sighed heavily when I reached our meadow. I just laid there for a few minutes. It is just so peaceful.

I took the picture of Bella and me out of my pocket- the one I got from her house after we figured out that she was missing.

I got up on my knees to look at the picture.

"Bella, if you're out there somewhere, please come home to me. I miss you so much, so does the family." I whispered only to myself.

I started dry sobbing, pulling my hands with the picture in them, up to my face. I would give my life, if I could see my Bella one more time. I would even go work for the Volturi.

I sat there just like that for about a half and hour. I heard someone hiding in the bushes but I couldn't pick up a scent or their thoughts.

I decided that I didn't care. Maybe, if I'm lucky they will kill me, whoever it is. All of a sudden I was being tackled. It was definitely a vampire, I could tell by the strength.

I opened my eyes and this beautiful vampire had a death grip on me. Wait Edward, did you just call this vampire holding on to you beautiful? No stop! The only person that will ever hold your heart is Bella, beautiful, shy, clumsy, Bella. I then heard something that shocked me.

"Ohh Edward! You have no cl-" she was cut off by my protective brothers and sisters plowing her off of me.

Emmett threw her against a tree. I just laid, there shocked once again. Who was this girl and how did she know my name? What else was she going to say? I couldn't stand this. Before the girl could even stand back up, Emmett and Jasper had her shoulders pinned down to the ground, while Rosalie and Alice had her legs.

I couldn't stand this anymore, I ran to somewhere else. As I was leaving, I heard them interrogating her. Emmett asked, well actually demanded what her name was. It took her awhile to answer.

I was now watching the girl through Emmett's thoughts. I couldn't hear her talking to them anymore because I was to far away to hear.

_Her name is Izzy Masen. Hey isn't that Edward's human last name. Oh well that doesn't give this bitch no room to go up and do that to Edward. After all he has been through, with Bella and everything. It must have killed him. Well actually, this girl looks like Bella, but it isn't. Bella is dead, she died a long time ago. God, I wonder how Edward is taking this now. He must be destroyed. He promised himself at Bella's funeral that he will never think, hug, or kiss another girl for the rest of his existence._ -Emmett.

I moved to everyone else's thoughts as well.

_Why can't I feel her emotions or make her feel something at least? Maybe she has a shielded mind like Bella. What if it is Bella? She looks enough alike her to pass as Bella and what on earth was this girl doing to poor Edward? It looked like she was attacking him. She is lucky my hands are busy holding her down or else it might be getting ugly and fast._ - Jasper.

_OHH MYY GODD!!!! What does this Bitch think she is doing to my brother? It's a good thing I saw this happening or else Edward would have been gone. I don't know why Jasper won't let us tear her up right here right now._ - Alice

Alice's thoughts shocked me. Who knew her thoughts could be so violent?

_That Bitch. No one is ever aloud to touch Edward like that, only Bella, and the family. Of course whoever this freak is didn't know this, but that doesn't give her an excuse to do that to him. I wonder how he is taking it._ - Rosalie.

I pulled out of everyone's minds and headed home. I couldn't take anymore of this. I walked straight through the front door and ran up to my room. I heard the others come in shortly and they told Carlisle and Esme what happened.

I waited in my room until school started

**I hoped you liked that chapter! Yes I know it's terribly short. Any guesses of what might happen on Edward's and Bella's first day of school? Will Bella tell Edward her secret? Will a fight break out between the Cullen's and Bella? The only question is that you guys are probably dying to know the answer to. When or will Edward find out the truth about Izzy Masen?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has been patient through my time of need. I am trying not to space out my chapters that long but yeahh... I also wanna say thank you to all those who reveiwed. But yeahh I will stop rambling now and let you read the story already!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Twilight or even Disclaimer for that matter someone else invented that.**

**CHP. 12  
**_**First Day of School**_**  
BPOV**

I was absolutely torn.

How could they not recognize me, my own family, well used to be family anyway.

I was in my room. The tears that were in my eyes might come running down anytime now from how hard I have been sobbing. I know they won't ever fall though, they can't. It's impossible since I am a vampire and all.

I haven't told Heidi about my encounter with the Cullen's yet. I am too scared. I'm scared she might go rat me out to Aro.

She had already come up to my room once to ask me what's wrong. I just said that I missed everyone so much and that I can't believe we will have to kill the Cullen's soon.

I decided it was time to get up and get ready for school.

I ran into my gigantic walk in closet to get changed.

I wore a light denim mini skirt with hot pink leggings with a pink shirt that said _Bow Chicka WaWa_ in White letters. I also wore white flats. My hair hung in long curls down to my lower back. I changed my eye color to what color my eye were when I was human.

"COME ON IZZY!!! WE DON'T WANNA BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL, NOW DO WE!!!!!" she screamed that all the way from the first floor. She knew I would be able to hear her if she was talking normally, but no she wanted to yell.

"COMING" I yelled just as loud, if not louder than she did.

I checked myself in my full length mirror and ran downstairs.

"Oh My God Izzy! You look amazing.!" Heidi screeched.

"Talk about yourself." Heidi was wearing a dress that went to her knees. The main color was pink with big white flowers on it, with white flats. Instead of hanging on her shoulders it came arund her neck. She also wore her hair down with a fat white headband. It was adorable.

"Thanks Izzy and did you really have to yell earlier?" she asked me, shocked. She was trying to stifle her laughter.

We both burst out laughing at the same time.

It felt kind of good to laugh, because of all that sobbing I've been doing.

"I get to drive" I screeched before I ran to the garage to get in my Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano **(A/N: okay that's the last time I am using the full name, its gonna be called Ferrari from now on)**

Heidi ran after me and sat in the passenger seat.

"Okay. You get to drive this week to school but I get to drive next week and then from there on we switch on and off. Deal?" Heidi pleaded.

"Fine. Deal" I gave in because I couldn't stand to hurt her feelings. She loved cars, and loved to drive.

"Do you still know how to get to the school or do we need to ask someone for directions?" Heidi asked with a worried expression on her face.

I snorted.

"Heidi. Do you know what, I feel kind of offended because how many times did I tell you I remember everything from my human life?"

"Lots I guess."

"How many times have I to-" I was cut off from Heidi.

"O-Okayy I-I g-get your p-p-point" Heidi managed to stay in between chuckles.

"Thank You" I said trying to sound serious but came out high pitched.

Every eye in the whole town was on my car.

We finally arrived at the high school.

Every car stopped and everyone on the sidewalks stopped to stare at 'the new kids'.

"Hey, Izzy do you know what would be really funny to see?" Heidi asked me. I could already tell what she was thinking, with me being a mind reader and all.

"No Heidi. Absolutly not, we want to blend in not 'hey everyone look at me, I'm a vampire.'" I told Heidi but it came out sarcastic towards the end.

"Okay, okay, no need to have a hissy fit over it. It was just an idea." Heidi said holding her hands up in defense.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Okay let's go." Heidi said in a joyous tone. Unlike Heidi, I was absolutely dreading high school. Heidi was really looking forward to it. She doesn't remember her human life at all, so that's why she is excited.

We counted to three and got out at the same time.

There were many hushed whispers about us.

I inhaled deeply.

I caught other vampire scents. It was the Cullens. I looked around the parking lot and saw the Volvo a few spaces down from were we were parked.

_"Are those the other new kids?"_

"Those girls are hot."

"Why do they have suck pale skin?"

"They look like the other new ones."

That's what most of the whispers were about.

We went up to a boy and asked for directions to the office so we could get our schedules. I remembered the way, I just wanted to make it look like we didn't know where we were going since it is 'our first day' and all.

"Uh....s-sure" the poor kid stuttered out.

"J-just follow me, right this way ladies." His cheeks were a faint red. You could tell he was embarrassed. I felt bad for him.

"So…what's your name?" Heidi asked, trying to make conversation.

"My name is Zach Newton." He replied. Heidi shot me a look, trying her best not to laugh. She knew everything about my past. Even about Mike Newton and how much he annoyed me.

"What's yours?"

"Well mine is Izzy Masen" I replied short and sweet.

"Mine is Heidi Masen." Heidi sounded really happy.

"What are you guys like twins or something, because no offense you look nothing alike. Not even to be sisters." Zach replied jokingly.

"No. We aren't sisters. Actually our parents adopted us both, but they died in a car crash on a vacation in Italy." We replied at the same time trying our best to sound sad. He fell for it.

We finally arrived at the office.

"Well here it is. If you guys need help finding any of your classes, I will be glad to help you. Oh and sorry for your loss." With that he ran toward his friends that were calling his name. He was very nice and sweet. I hope he is in one of my classes.

Heidi and I walked up to the receptionist.

"Why hello. You girls must be the Masens." she replied. She must be the only human I know that isn't shocked by our beauty.

"Yes indeed we are. May we please have our schedules so we can get to our lockers and get to our first class?" Heidi asked with a hint of impatience to her tone, not enought to where a human would notice.

"Sure and I got you and your sister in most of the same classes except for two. After lunch you have Gym" shy pointed at Heidi" and you have Biology then you guys switch and the rest of the day you have the same classes together." she handed us our scheduals and a sheet of paper that we would have to have each teacher sign.

"Thank you so much." we replied and walked out the door as fast as we could.

We looked at our scheduals.

1st period: History with Mr. Pollard.  
2nd period: Geometry with Mr. Ronalds.  
3rd period: Calculus 2 with Mrs. Henderson  
Lunch  
4th period: Biology with Mr. Jenkins-Bella / Gym with coach Perkins-Heidi.  
5th period: Gym with coach Perkins-Bella/ Biology with Mr. Jenkins.  
6th period:Homeroom.  
7th period: Spanish-with Mrs. Machado.

I really hope I'm not in class with any of the Cullens from what happened earlier this morning. I shrugged.

"Well looks like we have history first, now don't we? Let's get going." Heidi grabbed my wrist and without even looking at the map, she walked us to history. When we arrived there most of the seats were full.

"Uhh, Mr. Pollard, we are new here and you need to sign our sheets of paper." Heidi said.

"Of course, I will but can you please wait till the end of class that way I can give you your books? Now, I see two open seats next to Mr. Hale over there in the corner. One of you sit behind him and one beside." He pointed to where....uhh ohhh Jasper was sitting.

"I call the seat behind him" Heidi whispered to low for human ears.

"No. He might bite my head off." I whispered back.

"Oh you'll live."

We went to go take our seats.

I sat down next to him. I heard him growl too low for human ears to pick up.

I risked glancing over to him. He was literally giving me a death glare. _Boy oh boy, isn't this going to be a fun year?_ I thought sarcastically. I shot him an apologetic smile but he still continued to glare at me.

_Heidi, can you please trade me seats, it looks like he is going to kill me any second now._ -Izzy

_Oh shush. He won't risk exposure. Why is he glaring at you anyway?_ -Heidi.

_I don't know._ I lied easily. _I think he might sense danger around us or something._

_I am still not trading you spots because if I do he might try and kill me._ -Heidi

_Fine._ -Izzy/Bella

We talked most of the class time. I think I might actually like Mr. Pollard, he didn't ask us to stand up and tell the class about ourselves.

Finally I was saved by the bell.

Jasper was getting his stuff ready when Heidi and I walked up to the teacher to sign our slips. Jasper was waiting behind us to get his signed also.

We ran out the door as soon as he was finished.

Next was Geometry. It was almost exactly the same as History but Rosalie was in our class. She glared at me just like Jasper did.

Our next class was Calculus and Emmett and Alice were in that one. They sat in the middle of Heidi and I. I sat next to Emmett and Heidi sat next to Alice.

Heidi and I talked through our heads the whole period.

Finally lunch.

We walked through the cafeteria doors and most of the eyes were either on us or the Cullens. I have had at least twenty boys come up to me to ask me out. I turned all of them down, of course. Heidi had about the same as me and told them that she was single also.

I turned to look at the Cullens. Wait. There wasn't five but six people at their table. That must be the new member that Aro was talking about.

"Hey, you only said that there were five Cullen's but there six sitting there." Heidi whispered to me as we walked towards the lunch line to get our props.

"There were five but the sixth one must be the one that just joined." I whispered back.

"He is HOT!" Heidi nearly shouted and when she did, the new one looked back and beamed at Heidi. Heidi beamed back at him and did a shy little wave.

"It's too bad we are going to have to kill him soon" I said with a smirk, the new kid was still staring at us but didn't hear what I said.

"He doesn't count." She grabbed her food and stomped off towards a free table. I sat down next to her and looked at her. She stared at me and we burst out laughing. My back was facing them, I was too big of a coward to face them. The table we were sitting at was two tables away from the Cullen's.

"Hey, are they staring at me?" I whispered to Heidi after we stopped laughing.

"No they aren't."

"Are you positive?" she turned around and said "Positive."

I turned around in my chair and saw each and every one of them was giving me a death glare except for the new kid and Edward. He was just looking down at his tray with a hurt expression on his face. The new kid just looked confused of what was happening. I wonder if they told him about me yet. You know the saying as if looks could kill, yeah I would be so dead right now. I would already be buried.

I turned around immediately and looked down at my tray.

"Liar. They look like they want to murder me." I hissed a Heidi. She was just laughing.

I suddenly felt something wet and sticky fly in my hair. I knew it wasn't a human because it was thrown way to fast and hard. I turned back around and saw Emmett booming with laughter. I reached behind my head to see what he threw at me. I felt around until I felt it. EWWWWW.... It was gum. I am guessing it came from under the table. It's a good thing it was hard enough to just pull a little for it to come out.

I heard Heidi chuckle but ignored it.

I shot him an evil glare and without any human looking. I took his tray of spaghetti and salad and made it go all over his shirt with my telekinesis.

I shot right up out of my chair, threw my food away and ran at human pace out the cafeteria door. I risked one more glance towards the Cullens. They looked really pissed now. But on the bright side none of the humans saw what I did. They just thought he spilt it on himself.

I retrieved my books from my locker and headed off to Biology.

I was assigned my same desk I had back when I was human, but I was in Edwards spot this time. I just realized that nothing has really changed since I was last here.

More students filed in as it came closer for class to start. Thank goodness no one was assigned to sit by me yet and none of the Cullens were in this class.

I sighed heavily with relief. Only, too soon.

Right before the bell rang. In came Edward and the new kid.

Please not Edward, Please not Edward, Please not Edward, I chanted in my head. I was kind of scared to sit by him. He probably doesn't like for what I did to him earlier. Well in a way I kind of wanted to sit by him just so I could be close to my lover again.

"Okay. Mr. Cullen you may take a seat next to Ms. Mason." My head shot up as he pointed Edward to where I was.

"And you Mr. Hale take a seat next to Mr. Newton over there." He pointed to Zach.

I turned around, and saw Zach two desks behind me. Wow. I actually have a class with him. I wasn't expecting that.

Edward came and took a seat next to me.

I wanted to talk to him so bad but I knew I can't. They might find out. I knew I could take them all, it's just, I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt one of them.

So I just sat there staring outside the whole class time. I didn't realize it was time to go until a sweet velvet voice from beside me whispered "Uh, it's time to go" I turned around and saw that it was Edward.

"Oh...okay." I quickly gathered my stuff and bolted out the door.

I noticed Emmett hiding behind the door planning on tripping me so I could embarrass myself in front of the whole school.

I saw his foot stuck out, so I gracefully leaped over his foot.

He just looked at me shocked.

On my way to gym I ran into Heidi.

"Don't worry, Izzy. You get to sit out today since you are new and Alice and Rosalie are in my gym class.

"Okay. I got to go, don't wanna be late for class. Bye." I shouted at Heidi because I was running at human pace towards the girl's locker room. I really didn't want Emmett or and of the other Cullen's running into me.

I was about to open the locker room door when Rosalie, and Alice came walking out. They each ran into one of my shoulders with all their might. It kind of hurt, but since I am nearly twice as strong as any other vampire, it didn't hurt as bad as it should of.

It turns out that in Gym Emmett and the new kid are in my class and in Spanish I have Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and of course Heidi..

I was glad we could go home now.

When Heidi and I walked towards the car I saw many students drooling all over it. I swear if any of them touched or hurt it I will rip their throat out. We also noticed the Cullen's standing by their car. They were once again giving me death glares. Edward and the newbie were the only ones just staring at us. Edward had a pained expression on, while the newbie was staring at Heidi with love. Heidi was staring back at him with the same expression. Alice looked away from me and gleamed at Heidi and waved.

We walked past them, got in the car, and headed home.

"Why was Alice being nice to you? Are you to friends now.?" I asked Heidi.

"Yeah, Alice loves shopping just like me. We might go shopping this weekend together."

"Don't get to close to them since…you know." I said in a monotonous tone. I still had my plan that Heidi didn't know about.

"Izzy by the way, we are supposed to meet the Cullens at their house around 8:30 tonight and they said that you could come but they rather you not." Heidi asked truly curious. We were now racing home.

"Good. I don't want to go." I said almost too quickly.

"Well I'm still going to go because I really want to meet that new kid, he looks HOT. I heard he's very nice and sweet too. So I am going to call Alice and ask if I can come early. She said I could if you didn't want to come. Alice is really nice to me. I wonder why she doesn't like you? And she has already given me directions to their house." Heidi said really cheerful. She must really like that new kid. Maybe they could be mates?

"Okay, just don't tell them it's me because if they find out. I don't know. I might tell them, it depends if they will give me a chance to talk." I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"I won't Izzy, I promise."

We didn't talk the rest of the ride home. Heidi stayed in the car and I went to go finish up hanging pictures in my 'Memory Hall' room also known as the spare bedroom on the third floor.

I had been working on this room for about two hours now. I am almost finished, but I have a couple more to go. It has to be absolutely perfect.

I picked up the last one and stared at it for a minute.

It was a picture of Edward and I under many lights and flowers. I was wearing my wedding dress and Edward was wearing a tux. This was a picture of my imagination. I sat down on the big fluffy couch in the middle of the room.

I felt like I needed to sing and I knew just the song. I ran into my room to grab my guitar. I ran back slammed the door behind me and locked it. I sat back down and began to play Pictures of you.

I started an intro with my guitar.

I then started to sing.

_This is the clock upon the wall.  
This is the story of us all.  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
before he starts to crawl.  
This is the war that's never won.  
This is the soldier and his gun.  
This is the mother waiting by the father,  
praying for the son._

Pictures of you.  
Pictures of me.  
Hung up on your wall,  
For the world to see.  
Pictures of you.  
Pictures of me.  
Remind us all,  
of what we used to be.

Whoa…..

There is a drug that cures it all.  
Blocked by the governmental wall.  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
just waiting for the call.  
This earthquake weather,  
has got me shaken.  
Inside I'm high up and dry.

Pictures of you.  
Pictures of me.  
Hung up on your wall,  
For the world to see.  
Pictures of you.  
Pictures of me.  
Remind us all,  
of what we used to be.

Confess to me,  
every secret moment,  
every stolen promise you believe.  
Confess to me,  
all the lies between us,  
all the lies between you and me.

We are the boxes in the ring.  
We are the bells that never sing.  
There is a title we can't win,  
no matter how hard we might swing.

Pictures of you.  
Pictures of me.  
Hung up on your wall,  
For the world to see.  
Pictures of you.  
Pictures of me.  
Remind us all,  
of what we could have been.

I stared at all of my beautiful paintings of all the Cullen's and my memories of them. Tears filled my eyes, tears that would never fall. I decided that I should go see if Charlie's house is still standing and go see his grave.

I put my guitar up and went to go see my old house again for the first time in 107 years.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! REVEIW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I hope you are all enjoying my story soo far. I alsoo wanna say thank you to all of you who have been reveiwing my story it makes me soo happy! I also wanna say a HUGE thank you to my beta and Best Friendd edwardlover10 she is the best and has been helping me throgh the whole story! Please Please Please check out her story its called complications. It's a really good story! Soo imma gonna stop rambling an let you read the story already!**

**DISCLAIMER---- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! But I do own this little button thing that shocks you when you press it! haha! **

CHP. 13  
_Bella/IzzyPOV_  
Mystery Person.

I was now running through the familiar forest of Forks on my way to Charlie's house.

Hmmmm...I wonder if anybody lives there. Or maybe they just tore it down? Well I am about to find out.

I ran about another couple miles before I could see the trees starting to break out. I slowed my pace. I walked out of the trees and there it was. The house I thought I would never see again. My human home. I walked around front to see if anyone lived here and to my surprise no one did.

In the front yard there was a sign that said:

_In Memory of Charlie and Bella Swan.  
This house is a reminder of the loving and caring Swans.  
They were strongly adored in this small town of Forks.  
Chief Charlie was found dead in the forest near this home  
and Bella was never found. We suspected that she was  
kidnapped. This whole thing happened the night before Bella's  
wedding. She was going to get married to Edward Cullen.  
Just remember to always keep your loved ones close to your  
heart because you never know when you might lose them._

I was on the verge of dry sobbing, but I knew I couldn't. Not here anyways. Someone might notice and I could risk exposure.

I stood there for a few more seconds before I took off behind the house. It was late in the night so I was guessing no one was awake. I was trying to figure out a way to get inside the house.

I decided I was going to scale the house just like he used to do.

I did just that, but to my surprise the window was unlocked. I silently crawled inside the window. I didn't want to turn any lights on incase someone might notice. _It's a good thing I have good eyesight_ I thought to myself. I looked around everything looked exactly like I left it. Except I could have sworn that there was a picture of Edward and I on my bed post, I guess not.

I heard a branch snap outside. I instinctively turned around and got into a crouch, my eyes searching around frantically. I found no one or nothing. I decided that it was just an animal passing through, but I still had a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I easily ignored it.

I walked around the house to find everything else just the way we left it. There was even food in the cabinets and refrigerator.

There were cob webs everywhere. When I was finished wandering around the house I ended back up in my old room.

I sat down on my bed and I let my eyes wonder around my room until I saw somthing small and silver in the corner of my desk. Using my telekinesis I brought it over to me.

It was my old CD player and headphones. I pushed the open button and gasped at the CD that was in there.

It was that CD that Edward had given to me for my 18th birthday. I shrugged at the memory. I closed the lid, put the headphones, on and hit play.

The first song that came on was my lullaby. I gently started to dry sob.

I sat there for an hour, just listening to it. I still had a feeling that someone was watching me. _It's probably just your imagination Bella._ I thought uneasily to myself, really hoping that it was just my imagination.

I decided that it was time for me to get up and go visit Charlie's grave before school. I took the CD out and found a CD case and then put it into my coat pocket. I jumped out of the window and using my telekinesis, I closed the window. I looked at the house one more time before I darted into the forest. I stopped by a little clearing to pick some flowers and began to run again.

It only took three minutes before I reached the graveyard. I waked around until I found Charlie's grave. Mine was right next to his.

Above his gravestone was an angel that had her arms extended over the grave, mine was identical to his.

On his gravestone it read:

_In Loving Memory of Charlie Swan.  
Charlie was a sweet loving person and he lived a pretty  
long life but it was too soon for him to leave this town.  
May he go to heaven and Rest in Peace._

I found myself dry sobbing at what little was said on his gravestone but yet so much was said.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. All this is my fault. If only I didn't go and save Edward after I had jumped off the cliff, none of this would have happened. You would have lived a long and happy life with Sue probably and I would probably live a lonely life though. But in a way I am glad the way things worked out. I am happy I saved Edward, because if I didn't go and save Edward, then the Volturi would have ended up killing him. Then I probably would of committed suicide to be with him. Charlie, I just...could not...let Edward die... Because a world without Edward is no world at all for me"

I was dry sobbing so hard at this point I could hardly speak but I kept on talking anyway." Did you know I got in a fight with all the Cullen kids?" I let out a small laugh but continued" I was just going to the meadow and Edward was there. I ran up to him and I was going to tell him it's me, but I was attacked by Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. I didn't realize that they would think I was attacking him. I still wonder how they found out...I think they were close by hunting and over heard. They threatened to kill me, I knew they couldn't hurt me though. They didn't know about my powers and me being the most powerful vampire either. But I didn't want to hurt them, I would kill myself if I did." I stopped right there because I heard shuffling of leaves and a branch snap behind me in the forest.

This time I knew it wasn't an animal. My instincts told me.

I jumped up and faced the direction where it came from. I got in my crouch and snarled viciously.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

I heard someone swear.

But still no answer. I smelled the air around me. I smelt pine. It was defiantly a vampire.

"I'm not stupid. I smell and I can hear you breathing. Now step out before I have to come and see for myself who it is." I threatened.

I gasped at who stepped out.

"Japer" I whispered to myself.

His face looked torn.

"OH MY GOD! I s-swear I d-didn't hurt o-or touch E-Edward." I put my hands up and took a few steps back.

He just continued to stare at me with a confused and hurt expression on his face.

He took a step towards me and I took a step back with my hands still in the air.

Wait.

"H-how much of t-that did you h-hear?" I questioned with my voice still shaky.

He spoke for the fist time since he got here "All of it."

"Is...Is it really you Bella?" He looked at me, his eyes pleading me to answer.

I didn't move.

"Please, just tell me. First, It's in Edward meadow when I heard you play that song with your guitar, second, it's at your old house Bella's old house, whose ever house it is, thirdly, it's now. Don't lie to me, it's pretty obvious now you practically admitted it in your speech you were giving to nobody, your scent it's almost identical from when you were human but stronger, and you look almost exactly like your human self. So please, please, please don't lie to me. My family and I have been through enough." He pleaded.

I just stood there unresponsive for a minute. I was shocked.

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

I huge smile spread across his face and he ran toward me and engulfed me in a huge hug.

I threw my arms around him as well and buried my face in his chest.

"God Bells, I can't believe it is you." Jasper said.

I laughed.

"I am so sorry about the other night, we had no idea..." He trailed off.

"You're already forgiven." I replied while I pulled away.

He smiled "Thanks and what did you mean by you being the most powerful vampire?"

"Let's just say I could take down the whole entire vampire species if I wanted to." I said with a smile on my face.

He looked shocked.

"Really... Is that a bet?" he challenged while slipping into his crouch.

"Only if you want it to be." I said while slipping into my own crouch.

"One…Two…Three" We said in unison.

Before he could even move I had him nailed to the ground using my telekinesis. I walked at human pace towards him and sat on top of him one leg on each side of him.

I put my teeth by his neck and whispered "I win".

I got up and helped Jasper up as well.

"Gotta admit it Bells, you aren't as weak and clumsy as I am used to. By the way, what really did happen? Who changed you and what's your power?" He asked all in one breathe.

Think Bella. THINK!

"Well..." I was trying to find an excuse. I really didn't want to tell him the truth...He will hate me." I was in my room asleep when I heard somthing in Charlie's room. I was scared and had no clue what to do. So, I got the bat next to my bed incase of emergencies and walked silently to Charlie's room. I opened the door and saw a-a vampire on top of my dad. He was drinking his blood. He dropped the dead and drained body. He heard me breathing and probably my heart racing and ran next to me. He said that his name was Derek and that he wanted to save me for later. He picked me up and jumped out the window."

"Well why couldn't we smell him?" Jasper interrupted.

"I am going to get to that. May I continue my story?" I asked

He just nodded his head.

"Well anyways...I was with him in a cave for about a day before he started to get hungry.

"He told me it was time. He had me tied up in a corner. He slowly bit down on me and began to drink my blood. I was slowly losing consciousness before I felt him being torn off of me and a bunch of snarling and growling. It felt like years that I was in that unbearable pain but it eventually lessened and went away. I awoke to Heidi sitting there just smiling down at me. She explained to me to what I had become even though I told her I knew about everything. She told me about her life and I told her about mine. For the first ten years I searched for you guys, but I never found you. The rest of the years I have been meeting and fighting vampires and moping around basically." I finished off.

"Wow." was all he said.

"So what about your powers…"

"Well my main power is to copy other vampire's powers. All I have to do to get the power is touch them. When I receive the power I feel some sort of tingling inside. It's weird though. But yeah, so far I have telekinesis, mind reading, I'm empathic, freeze time, make things appear with mind, mental shield, physical shield, I can see the future, I am a tracker, I have extra strength, eyesight, hearing, and speed, invisibility, I can take senses away, make you feel pain, take my scent away, shock people, control the elements, have private conversations through mind with many people at the same time and for great distances, and teleport. I have more than that. I just don't remember them. Oh yeah! On my physical shield I have an electric current type thing that goes around it and it can shock anyone who touches it. I can also turn it invisible that way people won't see the electric current going through it. Let me tell you, it comes in handy during fights." I finally finished.

Jasper just looked at me in shock.

"Jasper....Hello??? Are you there?" I said while waving my hands in front of his face.

"You have that many powers?"

"Yeah...I have more but I just don't keep track. Those are the ones I mainly use during fights."

"Wow. You really could take the whole Volturi down if you wanted." he said obviously still in shock.

"Yup" I said plopping the p.

"Well I gotta go. You know with school in like two hours and all." I said while standing up.

"WAIT! You can't go. You have to come with me and tell the family. Everyone misses you and they will understand." Jasper said while holding onto my shoulder.

"Not right now Jasper, I want to tell them when I am ready by myself. I will tell them each individually. I promise. Just please, please, please don't tell anyone. That's all I ask for." I looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. I know it sounds weird of me not wanting to tell them the truth, but I just want to tell them each individually and when I am alone with them.

"See you and your family in a couple hours. Just act like you have been towards me for the last couple days that way no one will suspect anything and don't worry I will tell Alice tonight. I just have to figure out a way to get her alone."

"Don't worry I'll help you."

"Thank you so much Jasper! Bye see you later. Love ya brother!" I kissed him on the cheek gave him a quick hug. I heard him yell "Love ya too Bells. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I chuckled as I pushed my legs faster to get me home.

I arrived within minutes to my house.

I slowed my pace and walked up to the front door. Well that's weird, all the lights are turned on in the house. Maybe Heidi is home. I stopped and did a quick intake of breath. I smelled her scent and another one. It smelt like cinnamon and sugar. I quietly walked inside the house, only to find Heidi and someone else making out on the couch.

"Um…excuse me." I said in a quiet whisper knowing they could hear me.

They both stopped and looked at me. I was looking around the house and all of Heidi's stuff was in boxes.

"Oh My God Bella, I am so sorry." she said in a rushed tone

"Mind explaining all the boxes and everything." I said a little disappointed. She better have a good explanation for this.

"Well yeah, about that, I am sort of moving out with Johnny over there. He is moving out of the Cullen's house and me and him are moving to France together." She said in a loving tone while looking at who I assumed to be Johnny.

I looked at him.

"Uh...Hi" He said.

I just waved.

"Um…stay right there Johnny. We will be right back."

"Don't you dare hurt her." He threatened. I just rolled my eyes and teleported us off into the deep forest.

"Does Aro know about this?"

"Yeah. He told me to tell you if you need any help for you to call him and he will send you help." She simply replied.

No matter how much I wanted to yell at her now and tell her that she can't just abandon me in this time of my life I knew I couldn't. Because she is my Best Friend and she just probably found her mate. So I want to make her happy.

"Well congratulations, I am really happy for you. Just to let you know when I am done with this mission. You know I will have to tell Aro to kill me." I said avoiding her eyes at the end.

"Yeah...I kind of figured that. Just come and visit me before you do."

"I will, I promise." I gave her a tight hug and teleported us back to the house. Our conversation only took twenty seconds.

I helped Heidi move everything into the moving van. I congratulated them both before they headed off. After they left I ran up to my room to get ready for school to start. I checked to make sure I had Jaspers mind blocked and with that I got into my car and drove off to hell that they supposedly call school.

**Well I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! The next chapter is going to be a Jaspers Point Of View and don't worry.... Edward and Bella will be reuniting in probably the next 2 chapters or so. I have the idea already planned and writtten down... until next time!**

**~emmettlover24~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Like I said this is going to be in Jaspers Point of Veiw! I really hope you like last chapter along with this one and all the others in the near future! Well thank you soo much to all the reveiws they mean so much to me! **

**DISCLAIMER----- I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series... Ohhh Sooo Saddd... Heck with it I don't even own disclaimer some other brilliant person invented that!**

CHP. 14

JPOV

"Alice?" I asked in a normal tone knowing she could hear me anywhere in the house.

"In the kitchen" I heard her reply from downstairs.

I really needed to hunt. I haven't hunted in over a week, I imagine my eyes are getting blacker by the second. I have gained more self-control since...uhhh... the incident with Bella but it's still difficult for me.

I walked into the kitchen to seeing Alice putting flowers into a vase. I snuck up behind her and hugged her while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned around that way we were facing each other.

"Hello, my love." I whispered in her ear.

"Hello." she replied back.

"I was just wondering if you want to go hunting with me tonight." I asked.

She gave a little pout.

"What's wrong"

"I'm sorry Jazzy. I can't tonight because we have some guests coming over, but if you can wait until tomorrow night I can come." She said while looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry too Ali, I don't want to risk anything happening at school tomorrow. I need to hunt tonight, but I can still go with you tomorrow too if you want."

"Sure." she said while turning around to take the vase of flowers into the living room to set on the table.

"Who is coming over anyways? Please tell me it isn't that Izzy girl."

I absolutely hated that Izzy girl. But I was curious about her. First it was the hugging Edward thing, second, it was the whole meadow thing. I mean I just thought that was Edward and Bella's meadow, but I guess not. Thirdly, it was the song that she sang in the meadow. It was like she was singing about something or someone not remembering her. I mean, what if that Izzy girl is really Bella? What if Bella was kidnapped and someone changed her into a vampire and now goes by the name Izzy? Wait. No. Bella would of come looking for us right after she was changed. But if I find out something else about this girl that could relate to Bella I am going to have to confront her. No matter what it takes, so help me I will.

"No. Heavens no. Izzy is not coming. Thank God! But her sister is. Her name is Heidi Masen. I think I made it pretty clear to her that Izzy was not welcome." Alice told me.

"But isn't Heidi from the Volturi or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said that she quit the Volturi and that's when she ran into Izzy. So she is not part of the guard anymore, which is good."

"Yeah...well I better get going. Maybe if I am back in time I will be able to meet Heidi." I chuckled at this because to me this will probably be a new Heidi.

I kissed Alice on the lips before I rushed out the door.

"I love you." I shouted behind me while I ran across the yard.

"I love you more!" I heard her yell back.

I jumped the river and ran for a few more miles before I stopped.

I did an intake of breath.

I could smell some elk not to far off, a small heard of deer, I small cub that got lost from its mother and freesias.

Wait, freesias?

I smelled again. Yep, defiantly freesias, but what would a vampire be doing out here besides hunting?

I followed the scent.

I ran for a good fifteen miles before I could see a break in the trees. I know where this is going. It's going to Bella's old house. I slowed my pace to a jog. I came through the trees, snapping a twig while doing so. I jumped up into a tree. I saw a girl, as I soon recognized it as that one girl Izzy, and saw her facing my way in a crouch. I don't think she could see me because if she did, she probably would have ran. She was in Bella's room, she was just walking around the room and then left to probably go explore the rest of the house. She came back minutes later.

She sat on the bed and then kept her eyes locked on something in the corner of her room. I could barely see a small item floating in the air towards her. Hmmm...the girl has a power. She hit something on the object and the lid popped open. I heard her gasp at whatever was inside of it. I could easily tell that it was a little CD player now. She put the headphones on and lay down. I could hear her sobbing, it felt like she was doing this for hours, but she finally got up put the CD player in her pocket and jumped out the window. She closed the window using her telekinesis.

She ran directly beneath me. I waited a few minutes before following her. I followed her scent through a small meadow and to what looked like to me, a graveyard. I was hiding behind a tree when I heard her speak for the first time.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. All this is my fault. If only I didn't go and save Edward after I had jumped off the cliff. None of this would have happened. You would have lived a long and happy life with Sue probably and I would probably live a lonely life though. But in a way I am glad the way things worked out. I am happy I saved Edward. Because, if I didn't go and save Edward, then the Volturi would have ended up killing him. Then I probably would of committed suicide to be with him. Charlie, I just...could not...let Edward die... Because a world without Edward is no world at all for me" I heard her pause because she was dry sobbing so hard but she continued." Did you know I got in a fight with all the Cullen kids?"

Oh My God! This has to be Bella. There is no explanation. It's just so obvious now. I didn't realize she stopped to give a light chuckle before she continued on with her little story. I am going to surprise her. "I was just going to the meadow and Edward was there. I ran up to him and I was going to tell him it's me but I was attacked by Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. I didn't realize that they would think I was attacking him. I still wonder how they found out... I think they were close by hunting and over heard. They threatened to kill me, I knew they couldn't hurt me though. They didn't know about my powers and me being the most powerful vampire either." The most powerful vampire? I wonder if Aro has found out about this yet. I will have to ask her in a minute when I talk to her again. I began to listen again." But I didn't want to hurt them. I would kill myself if I did." I was going to climb the tree to get a better view but shuffled some leaves in the process.

"Damn it" I whispered only to myself

I saw her jump to her feet and face my direction slipping into a crouch.

"Who's there?" I heard her shout. I didn't answer.

She smelled the air around her.

"I'm not stupid. I smell and I can hear you breathing. Now step out before I have to come and see for myself who it is." she threatened.

I stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Japer" she whispered while slowly getting out of her crouch.

Her face suddenly became very frightened.

"OH MY GOD! I s-swear I d-didn't hurt o-or touch E-Edward." She said while putting her hands in the air to show that she was innocent and taking a few steps back.

I was completely shocked, hurt, happy, and confused. I am sure that it showed it on my face also. I mean this can't be Bella, it just can't be. If she was changed she would of came to look for us, right? Unless she decided that she isn't one of us. That she doesn't need our protection anymore. But still, this cannot be Bella.

I took a step toward her and she took a step back with her hands still in the air.

"H-how much of t-that did you h-hear?" she questioned me.

"All of it" I replied, still looking straight at her. I studied her. It had to be Bella now, no doubt about it. She looked similar to the human Bella, that's because vampires turn more beautiful during there transformation along with their scent. It becomes more defined. Her scent smelled the same too, but more defined. Then it was the whole hugging Edward thing. The song. The house and now this. It couldn't have been more obvious. I checked her emotions but I couldn't feel or change them. She must still have her muted mind from when she was human.

I had to question her about this. NOW.

"Is...Is it really you Bella?" I finally managed to get out. I was pleading her to answer with my eyes.

She didn't answer me and just stayed completely still.

I tried to explain somthing to her.

"Please, just tell me. First, It's in Edward's meadow when I heard you play that song with your guitar, second, it's at your old house -Bella's old house, whose ever house it is, thirdly, it's now. Don't lie to me, it's pretty obvious now you practically admitted it in your speech you were giving to nobody, your scent it's almost identical from when you were human but stronger, and you look almost exactly like your human self. So please, please, please don't lie to me. My family and I have been through enough." I pleaded again.

She just stood there. Her face was filled completely with shock.

She eventually smiled at me and nodded her head.

A huge smile swept across my face. I was so happy now. Edward could be happy and everyone would be the same. We would once again be a family. I ran over to her and swept her up into a hug.

She threw her arms around me and buried her head into my chest.

"God Bells, I can't believe it is you." I finally said after a few seconds of hugging.

She just laughed.

I suddenly felt a huge amount of guilt from what happened the other night. She probably knew we didn't mean to or anything so she will probably forgive us right away. But I should still apologize, I felt so bad. We could have hurt her and if she did touch Edward again without us finding out the truth. Bad things could have happened.

"I am so sorry about the other night, we had no idea..." I trailed off not really wanting to complete the sentence.

"You're already forgiven." she said with a smile on her face while pulling away.

I suddenly remembered somthing that she had said in her speech, something about being the most powerful vampire.

"Thanks and what did you mean by you being the most powerful vampire?" I said while smiling.

She had an evil smile on her face.

"Let's just say I could probably take down the whole entire vampire species if I wanted to."

Boy oh boy would Emmett have fun fighting her. She could probably kick his butt while reading a book. Let's test her powers shall we.

"Really... Is that a bet?" I challenged while slipping into a crouch.

"Only if you want it to be." She said while slipping into a crouch of her own.

God I hope I don't hurt her. Edward will kill me when he finds out.

"One….Two….Three" We said in unison.

Before I could even move a muscle I was on the ground. She slowly walked over to me and put one leg on each side of me. She bent her head down to where her teeth were at my exposed neck and whispered "I win".

She jumped off me and helped me up.

"Gotta admit it Bells, you aren't as weak and clumsy as I am used to. By the way what really did happen? Who changed you and what's your power?" I said all in one breath.

I miss that Bella. I remember when she used to fall over flat surfaces or even her own feet. But Edward was always there to catch her. But I have a feeling I will be liking this Bella a whole lot better.

She just stood there for a minute. It looked like she was thinking.

She suddenly began.

"Well..." she paused as if deciding to tell me or not. "I was in my room asleep when I heard something in Charlie's room. I was scared and had no clue what to do. So I got the bat next to my bed incase of emergencies and walked silently to Charlie's room. I opened the door and saw a-a vampire on top of my dad. He was drinking his blood. He dropped the dead and drained body. He heard me breathing and probably my heart racing and ran next to me. He said that his name was Derek and that he wanted to save me for later. He picked me up and jumped out the window." I interrupted her.

"Well why couldn't we smell him?" I was truly curious. We would have been able to smell him.

"I am going to get to that. May I continue my story?" she sounded impatient when she said that. But I realized that I was being rude and just nodded my head as in to encourage her to continue the story.

"Well anyways...I was with him in a cave for about a day before he started to get hungry.

"He told me it was time. He had me tied up in a corner. He slowly bit down on me and began to drink my blood. I was slowly losing consciousness before I felt him being torn off of me and a bunch of snarling and growling. It felt like years that I was in that unbearable pain but it eventually lessened and went away. I awoke to Heidi sitting there just smiling down at me. She explained to me to what I had become even though I told her I knew about everything. She told me about her life and I told her about mine. For the first ten years I searched for you guys but I never found you. The rest of the years I have been meeting and fighting vampires and moping around basically." She finished off.

So she did try to find us. That's good. It also sounds like she has been through a lot throughout the years. I felt bad for the girl.

"Wow." was all I said. I was still curious though about her powers. Like how many does she have and stuff like that.

"So what about your powers..."

"Well my main power is to copy other vampire's powers. All I have to do to get the power is touch them. When I receive the power I feel some sort of tingling inside. It's weird though. But yeah, so far I have telekinesis, mind reading, I'm empathic, freeze time, make things appear with my mind, mental shield, physical shield, I can see the future, I am a tracker, I have extra strength, eyesight, hearing, and speed, invisibility, I can take senses away, make you feel pain, take my scent away, shock people, control the elements, have private conversations through mind with many people at the same time and for great distances, and teleport. I have more than that. I just don't remember them. Oh yeah! On my physical shield I have an electric current type thing that goes around it and it can shock anyone who touches it. I can also turn it invisible that way people won't see the electric current going through it. Let me tell you, it comes in handy during fights." She finally finished.

Oh My God. She has over 23 powers. She could take down the entire guard if she wanted to.

I just continued to stare at her in shock.

I didn't realize she was talking to me until she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Jasper....Hello??? Are you there?"

I blinked a couple times before answering.

"You have that many powers?"

"Yeah...I have more but I just don't keep track. Those are the ones I mainly use during fights." she said acting as if having all those powers is normal.

"Wow. You really could take the whole Volturi down if you wanted."

"Yup" she said plopping the p at the end

I then told her about what my family and I have been doing over the past years and stuff.

She got up and dusted herself off.

"Well I gotta go. You know with school in like two hours and all."

Wait. No she can't go. She has to come back with me. She has to tell everyone the truth.

"WAIT! You can't go. You have to come with me and tell the family. Everyone misses you and they will understand." I jumped up and held onto her shoulder.

"Not right now Jasper, I want to tell them when I am ready by myself. I will tell them each individually, I promise. Just please, please, please don't tell anyone. That's all I ask for." She was pleading me with her eyes.

I let my hand drop from her shoulder.

"See you and your family in a couple hours. Just act like you have been towards me for the last couple days that way no one will suspect anything and don't worry I will tell Alice tonight. I just have to figure out a way to get her alone."

Good she was going to tell Alice. But knowing Alice she will force Bella to tell Edward next. Whether she likes it or not. But it might be difficult of her getting Alice alone. I can help her with that.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Thank you so much Jasper! Bye, see you later. Love ya brother!" she said in a rushed tone. She gave me a quick hug and peck on the cheek before darting off into the dark forest.

"Love ya too Bells. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I shouted after her.

I sighed completely content. I waited there for a few seconds before I headed home for myself.

I completely forgot to hunt so I tackled a small deer on my way home. I can go hunting with Alice tonight anyways.

I soon arrived to the little clearing that the house was in and walked at human pace to the front door.

I opened the door and was attacked by my loving wife Alice.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screeched while hugging me.

"Hunting" I lied easily.

"How could that possibly be...I saw you smell the air around you and then you started to run and the future goes dead there. Then I kept on getting blurry visions of Bella's old house and the cemetery." she said panicky.

"Well, I don't know, but it's okay. I am here and I am safe. Let's go get ready for school." I soothed her.

She just nodded her head and ran up to her room to start getting ready.

After a few minutes the others went up to start getting ready to.

The only person left in the room with me was Edward.

I then just noticed that Jay (Johnny) wasn't in the house.

"Where's Johnny?" I questioned Edward.

"He left, him and Heidi are moving to France sometime later today or this week. They want to live with each other and what not." Edward said in his usual monotonous tone and walked up the stairs to go get ready for school.

I have to get Bella to tell Edward and soon. I also have to find a way to get Alice alone with Bella or maybe I can trick Bella and have her talk to Edward and tell him the truth.

I was the last one in the room so I decided to go upstairs and get ready myself.

**Well I really hope you enjoyed that chapter... Should Jasper trick Bella and have Edward meet Bella or should I have Alice??? Decisions Decisions???? Until Next Time**

**~emmettlover24~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, it's edwardlover10 here! Just wanted to put my own little authors note up in this story! Kylee [emmettlover24] helps me and gives me ideas so much on my stories, and I do the same for her. So I just want to thank her for all that she's done to help me, and all the support she's given me! Give her a round of applause everyone! Thank you for reading, and I'm out of here. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey everyone! It's me emmettlover24 here (kylee)! well yeah my BFFL was going to update my story for me so she had a lil authors note. She was gonna update because my mom isnt letting me on the computer but I snuck on anyways (haha)! well thanks for all the reveiws! I love them all! ENJOY!**

CHP. 15

Telling Alice.

BPOV

I feel so alone now. My best friend left me and now I have to face the Cullen's all by myself. Of course, Aro said he could send someone, but I need my best friend and only my best friend to help me. So I guess I am just going to have to do this mission by myself. Well, actually it depends if my plan works or not.

I finally got finished getting ready and headed towards the car to go to school.

I was wearing a nice pair of dark skinny jeans with a white shirt that said LOVE on it. The letters were pink out lined in black. The O was a peace sign. I wore black and pink flats and a light pink jacket. My hair was in a light pony tail with some curls hanging out. I wore a couple bracelets that said PEACE and LOVE on them. I wore a peace ring also. I applied a coat of clear lip gloss to my lips. Even though they don't need it, I still liked wearing it.

I finally got to school and parked next to an old beat up truck. I shut off the car and sighed as I got out into the rain. Of course the Cullen's were just getting out Edwards Volvo. After all these years, he still has that car. I sighed at the memories of when I used to ride with him and me complaining about him driving too fast.

I have a plan for tonight so I need to send it to Jasper.

_Hey Jasper! It's me Bella._

He jumped up in the air a little, but no one noticed.

_Bella?_-Jasper

_Yes... It's me Jasper... I have an idea how to get Alice alone tonight._-Bella

_Shoot._-Jasper.

_Well you know the old baseball clearing?_-Bella

_Yeah, why?_-Jasper.

_Meet me there tonight at 11 o'clock sharp._ -Bella.

_Okay. Would it matter if I am there when you tell her, because I doubt she will let you be alone with her?_-Jasper

_I guess that's okay. That way she won't try to hurt me or I hurt her or anything._-Bella.

_See you then little sis_- Jasper.

_Bye Jasper, and by the way I am blocking your thoughts. So if Edward asks, lie to him. Make up an excuse._-Bella.

The rest of the day went by as the previous. Emmett pranking me. Me pranking him back. Death glares from all of the Cullen's, except Edward.

I was now driving home and on my way I saw Edward's Volvo drive by. I sighed.

I got home, and did my assignments at vampire speed.

Now all I have to do is wait until 11. These are going to be long, long hours. I decided to hunt to pass time. It was already getting dark outside.

I was sitting up in a tree stalking my prey when I heard foot steps getting closer and closer to me. Not just any footsteps, they were the footsteps of a vampire.

No one was going to get my prey.

I instantly jumped down on the buck, but hit something else.

They tried to grab my neck but grabbed my necklace instead.

I stopped rolling and so did he. I reached up to my neck and my necklace was gone and my shirt was ripped.

I started looking around frantically and couldn't find it. I was too preoccupied by trying to find my only memory of Edward when I heard someone speak.

"Bella" he whispered and I instantly knew who it was. I would know that voice anywhere.

It was...

**Haha! tricked ya didn't I! I am sooo sooo sooo sorry it's this short! but any guess on who this might be??? Never know! I just might have to trick you! It's really not who you think it is... Well I will update as soon as I get a chance...**

**PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

CHP.16

Reunion.  
**Hey everyone!!! sorry it took me soo long to update! I have just been soo busy these past 2 weeks and everything! because from 8:30-11 I have bible school then from 12:30-4:30 I volunter at Safety Town then when i get home I am either outside helping pick all sorts of fruit from my neighbors orchard or I am at a volleyball practice,a volleyball game,or a basketball game! soo yeahh I am pretty booked! Pluss My mom has been making me go bike riding with her on like this 5 mile trail and she hasn't been letting me get on the computer as much! Welll thank you soo soo soo much for all the reveiws and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own twilight or any of the characters or books... But I do own some puppy chow which I am eating while I am typing up this Disclaimer...**

BPOV

I looked up into his deep, dark butterscotch eyes.

He shook his head.

"Bella...Is it you?" he breathed.

I have no clue why I did this next move.

I jumped up and ran. But I ran slower than Edward I could hear him coming for me. The next thing I knew, I was being tackled and Edward had a tight grip on my shoulders so I couldn't run away again. We stopped rolling and Edward was on top of me. His hands were on either side of my face, holding him above me.

"Bella" He whispered for the third time tonight.

In his pants pock was my necklace hanging out.

"Is it really you?" He asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

I looked back into his eyes shocked! I really couldn't beleive it was Edward above me.

I suddenly realized it was Edward above and that I have to tell him the truth.

I looked back into his eyes and smiled and nodded my head.

His lips were suddenly on mine. We kissed very passionatly! It felt soo go for my lips to be on Edward's again! But it felt different since I was a vampire and all. I could feel electrical shocks running through my body.

I threw my arms around his neck and somehow he managed to get his arms around my torso.

After a few minutes he pulled away and sat up with me in his lap. I gave a little pout. He chuckled of course, just like he used to when I was human.

We both had huge goofy grins plastered on our faces, just staring into each others eyes.

"I missed you" He whispered in my ear.

"As I missed you" I whispered back.

He bent back down and kissed me again, but not like before when the kiss was urgent. This kiss was slow and full of passion. It was filled with lust and love.

He pulled away. He had a hurt expression on his face.

I put my hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong" I asked and wondered if it's something I did to hurt him.

"It's just...it's" It sounded like he was trying to word something without hurting my feelings.

"It's just... that you didn't tell me from the very beginning, from when you attacked me in the meadow and then you never tried telling me or anything. Then you ran off when we ran into each other back there." He finished off at vampire speed, making me have to listen close to catch all of it.

"Well... when I saw you in the meadow, I was hugging you, not attacking you like your brothers and sisters thought I was doing. I was about to tell you when they came and I guess you could say threatened me. They told me that I couldn't talk to you or look at you, basically anything involving the two of us. I would have told you, but I didn't want to hurt them or anything. You don't know how bad I've wanted to tell you. It basically killed me. Do you know how it feels to not tell you everything, that it's really me after I disappeared for over 100 years? Yeah...it sucks." I finished off.

"You still didn't answer one question though... why did you run away from me earlier?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you hated me or didn't want to talk to me." I said while looking at my hands.

He put each hand on the side of my face and forced me to look at him in the eyes.

"I would never, never hate you Bella. Even if you dated or did anything else with a guy" He said in a stern voice.

I just nodded my head.

I had to get something off of my chest.

"Edward"

"Yes"

"Can I tell you something?" I was a little worried. I knew he wouldn't be mad at me. I just think he should know about mine and Jasper's encounter last night.

"You just did, but continue" He kissed the top of my head.

"Did you know I ran into Jasper last night?"

I heard him laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" I demanded.

"Yeah I knew. So did the rest of the family but we didn't say anything. We could smell you all over him. Of course Alice thought that he was having an affair with you, but I assured her that that was not the problem."

I had to laugh at that.

We sat there perfectly content for a few minutes before Edward finally broke the silence.

"What happened to you after you disappeared and what powers do you have?" he questioned.

"Well to answer your first question, I will just tell everyone together. To the second one, I'll just show you some and tell you all.

Edward just nodded his head, encouraging me to continue on.

"Well...Okay my main power is to copy other vampire's powers. All I have to do to get the power is touch them. When I receive the power I feel some sort of tingling inside. It's weird though. But yeah, so far I have telekinesis, mind reading, I'm empathic, freeze time, make things appear with mind, mental shield, physical shield, I can see the future, I am a tracker, I have extra strength, eyesight, hearing, and speed, invisibility, I can take senses away, make you feel pain, take my scent away, shock people, control the elements, have private conversations through mind with many people at the same time and for great distances, and teleport. On my physical shield I have an electric current type thing that goes around it and it can shock anyone who touches it. I can also turn it invisible that way people won't see the electric current going through it. I have more than that. I just don't remember them. Let me tell you, all these gifts really come in handy." I finally finished.

"Interesting" was all he said.

"You know Carlisle will want to know more about your powers when he finds out about how many you have."

"Yeah…I know." I used my telekinesis to move Edward and I up in the air.

He caught his breath. Now it's time for the fun to begin.

I turned invisible and got off his lap.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you?" He asked in a rushed tone. I let out a laugh which then let him catch on to my little game.

I changed my appearance to look like a girl that had long wavy blond hair that went down to her lower back with big blue eyes and stood at about 5 '4. I changed my outfit into a white dress with pink flowers lining the bottom of the dress and the dress wrapping around my neck.

"Umm...hello there, are you looking for somebody?" I asked Edward.

"Yes... she is brunette and a vampire of course, have you seen her nearby?

"No... I'm sorry, I haven't seen her because" I changed back to my normal self "I am her"

He lunged for me but I teleported to the other side where he was standing before.

I saw him grasp nothing but air before turning around and seeing me casually leaning against a tree.

He threw himself at me again but I turned invisible and climbed up the tree. He was just standing there clueless. I swung from a branch he was standing directly underneath and I hung upside down.

I turned visible and I was right in his face. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He tried to grab me but missed. I jumped on his back and whispered his name in his ear. He once again made an attempt to grab me but missed. We played like that for a good 3 hours. I was getting bored so I decided to end the little mock fight.

I used my telekinesis to hold him down and went over to lie on top of him.

"Gotcha" I whispered in his ear and bent down by his neck. I felt him tense up and then I kissed him on the neck.

I burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

He then flipped me over to where I was on the ground and he was on top of me.

"Don't you know better than to let your guard down when in the middle of a fight?"

"Really mature Edward." I said laughing.

"I think it's time you should go tell the family the truth. You should tell them before school starts and of right now it's midnight.

"They won't believe me. They hate me for what I did to you in the meadow the other day." I was kind of scared because I didn't want to cause a fight between me and the Cullen's.

"They won't hate you after they find out the truth."

"How do you know that?" I answered back.

"Because they miss you, all of them do. All the family does is mope nowadays" he argued back.

"But-"

"No but's" He interrupted me "You think that you would want to see them…"

"I do...It's just…I don't want to cause a fight. They probably think I am mind controlling you or something."

"No they won't, trust me" and with that he stood up and threw me over his shoulder and began to run.

"Edward p-put me d-down now" I managed to get out in between chuckles.

"You might run away again if I do"

"No I won't...I swear. I have been without you for long enough." He abruptly stopped and set me down on my feet. I straightened out the wrinkles in my shirt but before I could run Edward had me in his arms running again.

I grunted.

I didn't say anything against it though. Instead, I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

I felt him kiss the top of my head.

He stopped running about 2 miles from the house and sat me down.

"Want to race?" I suggested but before I could even finish he was already running.

I immediately ran after him I didn't notice the river so I just ran right through it splattering water all over Edward.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps. A few seconds after I arrived, Edward came by my side and pulled me up the steps and through the front door.

"May I please have a word with everyone?" Edward asked in a conversational tone.

I was trying to hide behind Edward but he wouldn't let me.

Alice was the first one down. She was walking at human pace down the steps. When she saw me she growled and I cringed away. That's how it was with Rosalie and Emmett also.

Carlisle and Esme just smiled at me, but didn't say anything.

Jasper was the last to come down the steps and when he saw me a huge grin covered his face.

Hey Edward! Can I let them guess at who I am?-Bella

Bella?-Edward

Yes this is one of my powers! So can I let them guess please?-Bella

Of course-Edward

"Okay you guys. This isn't who you think it really is. She knows each and everyone of us pretty well. So she is going to give each of you a clue about her and let each of you guess at whom she is.

"Go ahead" he encouraged me.

"Umm...Esme."

She looked up at me.

"Okay... I used to hate the rain and snow but now I love it" I didn't want to say when I was human because that would just give it away.

She just shook her head no telling me she didn't know.

"Carlisle"

"Yes?"

"I used to faint at the smell of blood" This made it pretty obvious also.

It looked like he was about to answer but frowned and just shook his head to answer no also.

"Emmett"

He just glared at me.

"I hated going fast but now I love it" this wasn't a very good one, partly because it wasn't true, but oh well.

He just continued to glare at me.

"Okay then...Next. Rosalie"

She was looking at her nails.

"Yeah" she said in a rather snobby mood.

"I absolutely love shopping now, but hated it when I was human." I looked over at Alice and it looked like she was fighting a smile.

"Don't know, don't care" She said still examining her nails. That was surprisingly normal for Rosalie.

I looked over at Alice.

"I will seriously start sobbing if you don't get this one right Alice"

She nodded her head.

I looked down at my hands before I started.

"I was your best friend and I hated playing BELLA Barbie. I was also supposed to get married to Edward, but the night before the wedding I was kidnapped. I was also hunted by a sadistic vampire named James. You, Jasper, and I went to go hide out in Phoenix. He tricked me and I went to a Ballet studio and was beaten up and bitten but Edward saved me." I wanted to continue on but I couldn't by the looks on their faces.

They were all filled with joy!

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed before running over to me and engulfing me in one of his big bear hugs!

"I missed you too Emmett" squeezing him just as hard as he did me.

He set me down on my feet so everyone else could hug me.

Alice was next and she practically strangled me.

She threw her arms around my neck.

"Ohhmiigoshhness! BellIcannotbelieveitisactuallyyou! Wehavetogoshoppingsometimesoon! Iamsosorryabouttheothernight! Pleasepleasepleaseforgiveme!" she said all the words slurred together but I figured it out.

(translation: Ohh mii goshness! Bella I cannot believe it is actually you! We have to go shopping sometime soon! I am so sorry about the other night)

I laughed.

"It's okay Alice...there is really nothing to forgive. And yes, we have to go shopping sometime soon." I let go of her to hug Rosalie. It was kind of awkward, but I accepted it.

"I missed you so much Bella, just ask the family. I am so sorry about the other night also. We didn't know."

"It's okay Rosalie. Like I told Alice, there is nothing to forgive" She laughed and let go so I could hug Esme and Carlisle.

I gave them both a tight hug and kissed them each on the cheek.

Everything was finally piecing back together again in my life.

I had my family back.

"Now Bella, I think we need to talk about some things that are rather important." Carlisle spoke

**GOTCHA! I mean come on it was pretty obvious on who it was going to be! I mean Bella/Izzy would know Edwards voice anywhere! The talk will be in the next chapter! should I have bella lie to the cullens on what really happened or should I have her tell the truth and with her mission and everything! What to do, what to do??**


	18. Chapter 18 :

**Hey everyone! I really hope you like this chapter! This is the chapter that Bella is going to tell the Cullens about her life without them! Is she going to tell the truth? Or will she lie? She just migh end up doing somthing else? Read to find out! By the way thank you soooo sooo soo much for all the reveiws! I love them! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. But I do own a fresh home made pizza that just got out of the oven that I have to attend to!**

CHP.17

The lie. Or the Truth.

BPOV (from now I am going to have it be Bella's Point of View instead of Izzy's since the Cullen's found out)

"Sure Carlisle. What do we need to discuss?" I replied smiling.

"Let's go get comfortable in the living room."

We all walked into the living room. There were two love seats and two couches. But we all squished on the two love seats and one couch.

Alice and Jasper had one love seat. Carlisle and Esme sat in the other love seat, while Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I squished on one of the couches. I sat in between Edward and Emmett While Rosalie sat on the arm rest on the other side of Emmett.

Carlisle began "So Bella, how have you been over the years?" he questioned.

"I guess I have been okay. I actually felt lost without you guys. Well how about you? How have you guys been ever since the err....incident?" I replied.

"We've managed."

It was silent for a few minutes until Edward decided to break the silence.

"Bella. What....what happened that night? I mean, the night you went missing." He said in a rushed tone that I had to strain my ears to hear what he said.

Crap. How was I supposed to answer this one? I mean I couldn't lie. Could I? I can't tell them the same story I told Jasper.

I was quiet before answering.

"Well...?" I heard Alice say from the love seat.

"Okay... well here is what happened, but before I begin I have to tell Jasper something." I said while looking down at my hands.

"Okay... what is it Bella?" I heard Jasper ask.

"OkaytheothernightwasacompletelieofwhatItoldyouthathappened  
tome" I said in a rushed tone that I really doubt he heard.  
(Translation-Okay the other night was a complete lie of what I told you that happened to me.)

His face was really confused.

"Uh...excuse me?" I could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't understand.

"Okay Jasper..," I said as if I were talking to a pre-schooler "The other night. When I told you what happened to me, it was a complete lie. Well, most of it was anyways, some of it wasn't." I looked back down at my hands, too embarrassed to look up.

"Well…okay then. Do you mind telling us the truth?" Jasper didn't sound mad when I told him this. He sounded a little disappointed.

"Okay" I sighed.

I took a few unnecessary breaths before starting.

"Okay..." I cannot tell them the complete truth. Maybe I can just tell them most of it. I will not tell them about the mission, but I will tell them about my time with the Volturi.

"Just spit it out Bella." Emmett said while punching me in the arm.

I punched him back just as hard, if not harder.

"Dang Bella, you're stronger than I thought." He was chuckling just a bit.

"Well anyways...the night before err...Edward's and I wedding, I was kidnapped." I heard many gasps around the room.

I could tell Edward was about to say something, but I held my finger up, telling him to wait until after I finished.

"It wasn't long after Edward left to go to his bachelor party. I heard a noise in Charlie's room, so I grabbed a bat that was beside my bed incase of emergencies. I silently crept towards his room. I could smell blood. I slowly opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. There were three bodies over my dad. They were vampires."

I heard many more gasps around the room.

"But couldn't we have smelled there scents?"

"I didn't see it happening in my visions."

"Or at least feel their presence."

They were all speaking at the same time.

"STOP!" I shouted.

They all looked toward me.

"I am about to answer your questions, can you just please let me finish my story?" I pleaded.

They all just nodded.

"Anyways...They didn't notice my presence because they were too caught up in drinking my father dry" I sneered towards the end.

"The blood was really strong and I was getting really dizzy. It wasn't even seconds later that I found myself on the floor with two vampires in black cloaks stalking towards me. I let my eyes fall and the next time I woke up, I was in the Volturi castle." I heard many growls erupt from all over the room.

I gave everyone a stern look as to tell them to shut up. "Aro was there beside me when I woke up. He explained to me who the people were that kidnapped me. He said that one of them could take his smell away along with many other vampire scents as well. Aro kidnapped me because from the time I went to go save Edward they had a special vampire there. But he was hidden and shielded. His power was to tell if any humans or vampires had any powers. "

"And how do you fit into that category?" Emmett teased.

With my mind I opened the front door and flew Emmett through it. I shut the door and locked him outside.

"Now that you all know the consequences, may I please finish my story?"

They all looked a little frightened.

But I continued.

"Aro said that if I was changed that I could possibly be the most powerful vampire in the world. I was going to try to escape, but before I could, he bit me. The pain was excruciating, but it eventually ended. I woke up a strong, beautiful, and dangerous vampire. I had the powers of mental and physical shield and also a sponge. A sponge is someone who can copy powers from other vampires or even some humans. So Aro sent me around the world to gain new powers. I worked for the Volturi for many years, until Heidi and I decided to escape. We have been on the run ever since. And yeah I know I could take the whole Volturi down if I wanted to, but they are like a second family to me. They each have a place in my heart. Well, some of them do…some of them…I could kill. But still just like you guys, they are part of my family. So it would kill me if I ever hurt them. That's why I won't take them down, even if they did hold me captive. Actually it was Aro who held me captive, not anyone else. Actually the others helped Heidi and I escape. We journeyed around the world, got into fights with other vampires and stuff. And I guess that brings us here." I finished off.

I knew the Cullen's would eventually find out the whole truth. I just didn't want to tell them about the mission and me having to kill them. But I still have a plan that I don't know if it will work or not. Because I don't want to hurt anybody. All I know is that the Volturi guard will end up having to come to finish it off for me.

"Wow." was all everyone said.

"I am so sorry, we had no idea." I heard Jasper say.

"Ohh wait, I almost forgot." I opened the door back up and Emmett came charging through.

"Oh My God Bella, do that again! We so have to wrestle."

I chuckled.

"Maybe later Emmett, but I can't stay that much longer. I have to go back to my place and get ready for school in the morning." I then had a vision so did Alice. It was going to be sunny the rest of the week so we get to stay home.

"Never mind that, it's going to be sunny the rest of the week so we can stay home." I said.

"WhooooHoooo!" Emmett yelled. We high fived and Emmett sat back down because there were still some things to discuss.

"So what powers do you have?" Carlisle questioned. Of course he would be interested in my powers.

I told them all of my many powers that I had, well, all the ones I remembered. All the Cullens gaped at me when I finished talking.

"What?" I was starting to feel a little self conscious from all their stares.

"You have that many powers?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, and more, but I just don't remember them" I said a little jittery.

"That is a lot." Alice said.

"No kidding." Edward said.

I just laughed.

"Well…" Carlisle started off. "We were wondering if you want to move in with us."

I was so not expecting that. I didn't know what to say, until I had a brilliant idea.

"Sure, but I've got another idea." This is going to be brilliant!

**DON'T HATE ME! Let me explain why I had Bella partly lie and partly tell the truth! I did that because I have some plance for Bella in the near future. Soo sorry! Keep reading and don't give up! hopefully I will have my chapter up soon! But I am booked all weekend! I am hanging with friends and stuff! Sorry again! And What is Bella's brilliant idea??? Any guesses?? I already have one for what I am going to do! But I just might surprise you if i like your idea!**

**toodles!**

╔══╦╦╦╦╦╗╔╦═╦╦╦══╗**  
╚╗╔╣║║║║║║║║║╩╠╗╔╝****Ѽ****  
─║║║║║║║╚╣╠╗║║║║║─ ---------------- isn't that sooo cool! (tell me if you think it is)  
─╚╝╚══╩╩═╩╩═╩╩╝╚╝─**


	19. Chapter 19 :D

**Hey everyone! Here is another update for you! And by the way if you find any mistakes its all my fault because my beta (a.k.a my bestt friendd) is unavailible. Soo yeahh. This was my first time updating my chapters so yeah, go easy on me. And I don't know when I will be updating again. I will try to update before the 4th. Because from the 5-21 I am EXTREMELY busy. I go on vocation for a week then right after I get back I go to a volleyball camp. So sorry. But I'll try to get another update in before I leave. Thanks for all the reveiws I love them! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWILIGHT or any related to TWILIGHT or the characters.**

CHP.18

The Great Idea.

BPOV

"Now what on earth could be your great idea, love" questioned Edward. He was smiling my favorite crooked grin.

"Okay... Well it's not that great of an idea really." I said. Not really like having all the attention on me.

"Just spit it out Bella"Emmett jokingly said.

"Well...It will make your house bigger and you will have more room and everything..." I trailed off.

"And." Alice encouraged me to continue.

"Well maybe I can just transport my house right next to yours." I finished off.

"But Bella, I don't think there is that much room in the clearing for both of our big houses. You know what I mean." Carlisle said. It sounded like he hated to say but he was just trying to help.

"Hmmmm...Well that makes things a little difficult. Now doesn't it." My brows furrowed and I put my thumb and pointer finger on my chin. I kinda caught onto it after seeing Heidi do it so many times. I miss my sister, my best friend and she has only been gone for a day though.

"Well...Maybe you can move some of the trees that will be in the way somewhere else. Then you can move your house here. Then badda-bing, badda-boom, bigger house and more room. And the best part of it all we will still have plenty of room to wrestle and stuff." Emmett said.

We all considered it for a minute.

"Actually Emmett, that's a brilliant idea. I mean who knew you had a brain up there. I mean are you finally starting to put it to good use." I said teasingly. Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

Emmett growled at me. Which caused Edward to put his arm around my shoulders and hug me closer to him.

"Shut up. Miss clumsy." Emmett snapped back at me.

"Ohhh.... I'm so scared" I said sarcastically.

"NOT" Everyone was laughing so hard. This made Emmett even more mad. Looks like someone doesn't like to be teased.  
He pounced at me. But I was a step ahead. I froze him in mid-air.

Everyone stopped laughing and stared from Emmett to me in amazment.

I unfroze Emmett after a few minutes. He fell hard to the ground.

"What was that for."

"I don't know. Your the one that pounced on me." He grunted and went to go sit back down. Away from me.

Everyone went into there own little conversations. I decided to check everyone's thoughts.

I am soo happy! My family is finally whole again and I have my loving daughter back. Bue we will need to get new furniture and repaint everything once Bella is finished moving her house and everything- Esme.

This has been a very surprising and long night. i am very happy now though, that my family is finally complete again.- Carlilse.

YAY! Bella is back! My sister is back! My sister is back and alive! Everything is so perfect right now, my life can't get any better! Bella's outfit is really cute to! I wonder if her fasion sense has changed since she became a vampire? We soo need to go shopping, and soon!- Alice

Everyone's emotion's are driving me insane! They are way to happy. But I can't blame them, I am happy that she came and told everyone all at once instead of individually! I can't blame everyone for being so happy though, our family is finally whole again and I got my lil sis back! I'm a little dissapointed that she lied to me but I'll let it slide. I also need to have a rematch with her. But this time she can't use her powers. I'll attack when she leasts expects it.-Jasper.

Ohh... We will see about that Jasper. And okay I won't use my powers, but I still have my extra senses and those are on instinct. I sent Jasper through my mind. He jumped and just stared at me. I smiled and waved. I continued to read the others thoughts as well.

My sister is back! I am so happy along with everyone else! Bella is absolutly beautiful, Edward and her belong together. I feel soo bad the way I treated her when she was human. I know we had that little talk about why I treated her like that and she fogave me, but I still feel bad. I will have to have another talk with her and apoplogize again. Her car is very nice. Maybe she will let me put some upgrades in it and hopfully let me drive it.- Rosalie

My lil clumsy of a sister is back! I am so happy that they found each other once again. Now Edward can stop moping around all the time, and stop trying to kill himself. Can't wait to wrestle with her. I'll go easy on her though because Edward would kill me if I hurt her. Maybe, I can prank her some too or she can help me prank other people.- Emmett.  
I had to chuckle at Emmett's thought's. Edward looked at me questioningly,but I just shook my head telling him it was nothing. I decided to check Edward's thoughts then.

I can't beleive my one true love is back and alive. I am so happy, we are finally reunited after 100 years. I have missed her so much. She is also very powerfull. I wonder how she got all those powers though? Well she was always very unique and different. I'll ask Carlilse about it later maybe. She can read minds too, just like me! I wonder if she is reading my mind now?

Bella Edward

Hiya, Love

Bella?

No it's satan's mistres! Of course it's me silly goose!

Ohh... sorry.

It's okay! I mean what's there really to forgive.

Have you been snooping in peoples thoughts?

Mayyy-beeee

Mmmmm Hmmmm.

Well of course I have. I just wanted to know what everyone thought about me coming back and what not. Have you been snooping in peoples thoughts.

Well, yeah of course. You know you have to watch your back because Emmett and Jasper are planning on double teaming you when you least expect it. If you need help I can help you.

I think I can handle them. I wanna use all my powers on them but none that would actually hurt them...

We were inturupted by a screaming Alice.

"Bella! We have to go see your house! Like now I wanna see if your fashion sense has changed at all! Which it probably has seeing the outfit you have on now." Alice begged.

"Ummmm....Hmmmm" I pretended to think. Alice crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me.

"Very mature Bella. Very. Mature" Alice said in a annoyed tone. Sho rolled her eyes at me.  
I burst out into laughter along with everyone else. Alice looked down at her hands and it looked like she was about to cry.

I stopped laughing. I think I hurt her feelings. That is not good. I just got reunited with them and I already hurt someone's feelings.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry Alice I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. I was just kidding. I swear" I got off Edward's lap and walked over to where Alice was sitting and threw my arms around her neck.

"It's okay" she whispered into my shoulder. She pretended to sniffle a few times.

We sat there for a few minutes and she began to laugh. I pulled away and looked at her weirdly.

"GOTCHA" Alice managed to get out between chuckles. Everyone in the room burst into laugther.

" Whatever." I said while crossing my arms over my chest and rolling my eyes, only pretending to be mad. I looked at her and began laughing too. I don't hold grudges for long.

She held out her hand.

"Even" she said.

"Even" I shook her head.

"Okay now who wants to see the house" I shouted over everyones laughter.

"I do" everyone shouted at me at once.

" Well then follow me." with that I ran out the door and everyone running after me. I couldn't run my usual speed because I didn't them to get lost. Even thought they could follow my scent. My scent is eveywhere though and it can lead to many different places to.

We ran for 23 miles before we finally reached my house.

When we arrived I gave everyone a quick tour of the house before letting them roam free. I skipped one room though. I wanna show Edward it first. So when Emmett asked what the room is I just told him it was a closet. Surprisngly everyone beleived me.

I finished quickly and let them loose to go do whatever they wanted to do.

Rosalie and Alice went to go attack my closet. Which is bigger than Alice's closet and Rosalie's closet combined, thanks to Heidi for leaving most of her clothes here. So I put some of my clothes in her closet to. Emmett went to go check out all the game rooms. Jasper went to go look at my books in the library about the civil war. Carlisle went to go check out my study and is reading some books of mine that I got from all over the world. Esme is using the computer to look for paint and new funiture for when I move the house next to theirs.

Now it's just Edward and I. We are sitting in one of my love seats. I am sitting in his lap with my head on his chest. Maybe now is a good time to show him. I jumped off of his lap.

He looked up at me. Wondering what he thinks he did wrong.

"Come here. Follow me." I ran up to the top floor where Memory Lane is.

I shoved Edward into the room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

I turned the lights on.

I went to go sit down on the big white bed in the middle of the bed. I moved the CD player, that had Edwards CD he made me for my 18th birthday and used my telekinisis to put it on the chest in the corner. I laid down and watched Edward just stare around the room.

"What is all this" He asked. Completly shocked by all my artwork and old photos of us.

"It's my Memory Lane. It's just pictures reminding me of my human life. That way I would never forget anyone or anything."

"It's amazing! Why didn't you show the others when you gave us the tour."

"Well.. I wanted to show you first and I wanted us to be alone. But I will show everyone...eventually. Just not right now."

I was sitting up now and Edward was still looking around the room at all the pictures.

Edward turned to look at me. His eyes were filled with love and lust.

He was suddenly ontop of me. His lips on mine. There was a eletrical current running through my body. He kissed me full with passion and I kissed him back with just as much.

I threw my arms around his neck.

We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away.

I pouted. I was panting a little and so was he.

"I'm sorry love, this just isn't the right place or time." He apologized.

"It's okay."  
He sat back up and I crawled into his lap.

We sat there for a few minutes. That is until we heard a light knock on the door.

"What is it" I yelled, a little to harsh. I was a little mad at whoever it was that inturrupted mine and Edward's moment.

"What are you doing in your closet." I could tell by the voice that it was Alice.

"Hiding from you"I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that"

"Nothing. Edward and I are just talking."

"In your closet." She sounded confuzed.

"It's the only room left exept the bathroom. Because Emmett is in all the game rooms and you and Alice are in mine and Heidi's old room. Esme is in one of the studies and Carlilse is in the other. Then Jasper is in the library. So this is the only room that had a door with a lock left." I explained.

"Okay. Whatever. But I came up here to tell you that we are going to leave you to alone so you guys can catch up."

"Okay. Bye." with that, I heard Alice run down stairs. I heard the front door close and before I said another word I waited until I could no longer hear their footsteps.

I then remebered that Edward still had my necklace.

"Edward"

"Yes love" He whispered in my ear. His breath was intoxicating. I had to remind my self to breathe.

"Umm..I was just wondering if you still have my neckalace."

" Of course I do."

"May I have it back."

"You want it back"

"No. I was just seeing if you still have it." I said sarcastically.

He just laughed at my annoyed expression on my face.  
He took the necklace out of his pants pocket. But before slipping the necklace on my neck he took something off. But It was too quick to tell what it was.

"It's a good thing I love you or else you would have been outside right now" I mumbled under my breath while Edward put the necklace around my neck.

He just laughed at me again.

He put his arms around me. I took the necklace in my hands to see what he removed.

"Ummm... Edward, mind telling me where my ring you gave me is"

"I took it back. I just thought I might need it for later purposes." I turned around to look at his face. My favorite smile played across his face. Dazzling me.

" Okay "I breathed.

He started to lean closer and closer to me and I found myself leaning towards him.

Our lips met.

There wasn't another word spoken until the next morning.

**I hope you like that chapter! Hmmm... Any ideas for next chapter?? Well reveiw because I might have an idea for my next chapter but I don't know??? **


	20. AUTHORS NOTE! ITS ABOUT UPDATING! READ!

_**AuThOrS nOtE :)**_

**HEY EVERYONE! I am sooo sorry to tell you this but I don't think I will be able to update before**

**I go on vacation. Sooo baisically anytime after the 22 I will be updating. Well I'll tell you what **

**I'll be doing. **

_**On July 3rd I will be in kansas city shopping.**_

**On July 4th I will be at my uncles farm alll day. **

**On July 5th I will be cleaning the house and packing for Delaware.**

**On July 6th I will be in Cleaning the house and packing for Delaware.**

**July 7th prparing to leave for the next day.**

**July 8th I am LEAVING FOR DELAWARE! YAY!**

**Then through July 8th-the 14th I will be in DELAWARE!**

**The on July 15th I will be unpacking and resting.(I will probably be wayy to tired to write then.)**

**On July 16th I will be doing loads of laundry.**

**On the 17th I will be cleaning the house.**

**On July 18th I will be packing once again to leave for a volleyball camp in maryville.**

**On July 19th-21st I will be at the volleyball camp in maryville****.**

**Then on the 22nd. I will probably write but not update.**

**Soo yeahh. I am going to be a very busy girl. I might be able to write on the 3rd,16th,17th, and 18th. **

**If I can write a quick chapter on the 3rd then I will send it to my beta and she will update it for me.**

**Many of you might ask. Why Delaware, wouldn't you rather go to New York, the Bahamas,California,**

**Disney World or some other place. But I would rather go to Delaware because I have family that lives there.**

**My family is very close. Just on my mom's side I have over 60 family members. No Joke but thats encluding **

**aunts uncles and cousins. Soo yeah we are all pretty tight. But anyway like 15 of us are flying out of kansas city together.**

**We are meeting 3 others at the airport in maryland. I can't wait! And about the volleyball camp in maryville. I am going with **

**my best friend! And it's an all night thing. We are staying in the dorms. But hopefully one of my many cousins that can drive**

**can come and save us and take us swimming or somthing(most of my huge family lives in maryville)! But I love volleyball**

**and thats why I'm going. Soo until next time whenever that will be! haha! Bye! **

╔══╦╦╦╦╦╗╔╦═╦╦╦══╗  
╚╗╔╣║║║║║║║║║╩╠╗╔╝Ѽ

─╚╝╚══╩╩═╩╩═╩╩╝╚╝─


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! I ended up having some free time on my hands and decided to write a chapter! I have been handwritting during the night so that made it easy! I got back from my vocation on Tuesday but I am going to a camp on Sunday through Tuesday! Well I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reveiwing my story! I love them! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Twilight but I do own a infected laptop and a lollipop from Delaware! **

CHP.19

Wrestling

BPOV

I was sprawled across Edward's chest. Somehow in the middle of the night we ended up in my room. I reached for my cell phone that was laying on my bed stand. It was already 8:15 am.

I groaned and rolled of Edward and shoved a pillow in my face.

"Don't cover your face up love, I have gone way too long without seeing it. So can you please remove the pillow." Edward whispered.

I just laid there still unmoving.

"Please" Edward said again.

I sighed before removing the pillow.

"Well that's better now isn't it" Edward joked.

I just smiled and reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled my favorite crooked grin, dazzling me like he always did when I was human.

We sat there in content silence until Edward decided to break it.

" I think we better get going before Alice comes and drags us to our house by our feet." Edward said while standing up and putting on the clothes that were presentable.

I just laughed.

"Can I take a shower first though. And when I am done I will give you something more presentable to wear," I said while grinning.

" Whatever you say love."

I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

The shower felt nice. I quickly finished up and got out.

I teleported to my closet not bothering to walk the few feet to it.

"What to wear, what to wear" I whispered to myself while searching through my many outfits.

"Perfect" I smiled at the pieces of clothing that was in my hands.

I quickly got dressed and walked back into my room.

Edward was laying on my bed with his eyes closed.

I decided to be sneaky.

"Hello Love, how was your shower." He said while sitting up on the bed and looking over at me.

" Stupid dazzling vampire" I said too low for Edward to hear.

I smiled. " It was fine. How was sitting in the room" I jokingly questioned.

"Ohhh! It was wondrous" He replied sarcastically.

"Can I please change your outfit for you" I begged realizing he changed back into the clothes he had on yesterday.

He pondered for a moment.

"Please" I gave my little puppy dog pout.

"Only if you promise to give me a rematch on wrestling without using your powers." He negotiated.

"deal" we shook hands to confirm it.

" I know exactly what I want you to wear to!"

I closed my eyes and imagined Edward wearing white shorts that go down to his knee. With a white t-shirt underneath a light blue plaid button down shirt. None of the buttons were buttoned.

I opened my eyes back up.

Edward looked just as I imagined.

"Done" I sang.

We matched.

I was wearing white jeans with a blue belt and the buckled was shaped like a peace sign. My shirt was light blue and low cut. It had the word LOVE in white letters on it but the O was a peace sign.

My hair was half up and half down. It was very cute.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time again. It was already 8:45 am.

"Let's go" I said while grabbing Edward's hand and towing him down the steps.

Right when I was about to open the door, it opened for me.

Standing right in front of us was a pissed off Alice.

Without even saying hello she grabbed both our hands and started towing us to the edge of the forest.

" Why hello to you to Alice" I sarcastically said.

" Oh! Hi Bella." she said quickly. I just laughed.

" Sorry to hurry you guys, it's just that we have a long day ahead of us and we have a lot to do"

" Well then what are we waiting for. Let's hurry up and get to the house so we can get started." After I said that I started running toward the house. I didn't run as fast as I could. I stayed and ran with Edward and Alice. Why did I wear white when I am probably going to be getting dirty. I can try and stay clean as best as I can I guess.

Not long after we arrived at the house.

The rest of the Cullen's were waiting in the small clearing for us.

We greeted each other before I started to work.

Alice had already explained on what trees I needed to remove. All the Cullen's went inside and did their own thing while I began my work. Edward stayed with me and watched me work.

By the time I was finished I ended up removing 358 trees. I moved them by using my telekinesis. I was able to move about two or three trees at a time. All I did was have to touch them and imagine them in the small clearing I not far out of the city limits. It was a perfect size and it fit all the trees perfectly.

When I finished I was completely worn out. I was becoming very weak. I needed to hunt.

" Edward, I am going to go hunt. I need some more energy before I move the house."

"Okay, but I'm coming with you" I couldn't object to him so I just nodded my head and began to run.

Edward silently followed behind me. I tackled a mountain lion, two deer, and small bear.

When I was finished my eyes were a bright gold.

I met up with Edward.

"Let's get back so I can get with moving the house over with." I said. I was completely dreading moving the house. It is going to take a lot of energy out of me so I will probably have to go hunt AGAIN. I mean I want to move my house next to the Cullen's it's just that it will drain a lot of energy out of me and make me weak. And I hate it when I feel weak.

" You don't have to move the house if you don't want to Love" Edward soothed.

"No, no. It's fine, it's just that it takes a lot of energy from me and soo I will probably have to go hunt again."

"Ohh I see. "

"Yeah" I sighed.

I got up and drew a line in the dirt with a stick.

I motioned Edward to come towards me.

" Let's race to the house." I said. I loved racing.

"Only if you don't go easy on me and you can't use your powers either."

"Fine" I mumbled.

"On your marks, get set" I took off running.

I hear Edward running after me and yelling " What about go"

I sent to him in his mind.

_you never said anything about cheating and taking a head start._

I got there in mere seconds. And for a vampire from how far we were it should of taken a normal vampire around 30 minutes.

I ran into the Cullen's small clearing laughing.

Not too long after I arrived I heard someone speak.

"Why hello there Bella. What a coincidence it is to see you here at our house." I turned around to see Emmett.

"Well duhh. Starting today it is my house to so you better be getting used to seeing me here." I said. He was planning something. I tried to read his thoughts.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's...-Emmett._

I quickly pulled out of his head. I hated that song. It got on my dang nerve.

"Okay Emmett. We can either do this the easy peasy way or the hard way. Now tell me what you are hiding." I glared at him.

To prove my point I set a bush on fire without taking my eyes off him. I hated being left out on things.

He gulped. But smiled smugly..

"JASPER NOW" Emmett shouted. I swirled around and saw Jasper jump off the roof with two water balloon's in his hand.

I was to distracted by Jasper and totally forgot about Emmett.

Emmett threw me up in the aire while Jasper threw the water balloons at me.

One landed in my hair and I dodged the other one.

I fell to the ground with a big BOOM!

Just then the rest of the Cullen's came outside to see what was causing all the racket.

Emmett and Jasper were standing a few feet away laughing at me.

I reached up and touched my hair. It wasn't water.

It was sticky and gross. I put my fingers to my nose.

It was peanut butter and honey mixed together.

"You. Guys. Are. Going. To. Pay. For. That." I was pissed. I just took a shower this morning and now my hair is drenched in honey and peanut butter.

They just continued laughing.

I just growled at them, which made them laugh harder.

I jumped up and got in a crouch.

Catching onto my mood they got in their own crouches.

"Now before we start. Let's go over the rules." Jasper said.

"Bella you can only use three of your powers, your choice. And second THERE ARE NO RULES" Emmett shouted at the end.

"Fine. I choose telekinesis, teleportation, and invisibility" I was happy with my choices. The thing I didn't tell them was that I have to use my extra strength, speed, hearing, and eyesight. I mean I just can't use them. They come with instinct. But I'm not going to tell them that. They will figure that out on their own.

I smiled wickedly.

"One. Two. Three. FIGHT" We yelled in unison.

They both charged at me but I teleported behind them.

Just then Edward came running through the forest.

" Hey Edward." I smiled and waved at him. He looked confused.

In my peripheral vision I saw Emmett charging at me again.

I threw him across the yard with my mind.

Edward walked back to where the rest of the Cullen's were standing. They started explaining to him what was happening.

We fought like that for a half an hour. I wasn't getting bored either. I was having fun.

Emmett suddenly stopped.

"Hey Edward! Care to join the fight." He shouted.

" Do you guys seriously think you can still beat me." I teased.

I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"You know what Bella. You really shouldn't get distracted during a fight." Jasper said in my ear.

I flew him off of me and turned invisible. I climbed up a tree and sat on the lowest branch.

Edward came right underneath me.

I hung upside down behind him.

I turned visible and he turned around.

The branch was low enough so I gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning invisible again.

He tried to grab me but missed. That's the only bad thing. If I am invisible people can touch and feel me. It won't make me turn visible but they can touch me still.

After about an hour later all the Cullen's were in the game. They were all trying to tackle me.

I found Edward once again alone he was sniffing the air trying to find my scent.

I teleported behind him and jumped on his back.

I put my hand over his eyes.

"Guess Who." I whispered in his ear.

"Bella" He whispered back. I could tell that he was smiling when he said that.

I got distracted by his beautiful velvety voice. I didn't realize he spun around and grabbed my torso and pinned me to the ground.

He had my hands above my head and one of his legs on each side of me.

I was breathing hard and so was he.

He sickly sweet breath washed over me sending me into a daze.

He bent down by my neck. I seriously thought he was going to bite me for a second be instead he kissed it.

"Gotcha" he said while laughing. I can't believe I just got tackled and beat. But I couldn't bring myself to fling him off of me using my telekinesis or teleporting away from him. He dazzled me and I couldn't think. Stupid dazzling beautiful vampire.

Everyone was now crowded around us. Edward bent down and kissed me. We kissed very passionately for a few minutes until we were rudely interrupted.

' Get a room" Emmett complained.

Edward pulled away and I pouted.

I wicked smile spread across my face. Edward knew where I was going with this.

I flew Emmet deep into the forest.

Edward bent down again and gave me a quick peck on the lips before getting up and pulling me up with him.

"Let's get back to work. Shall we." Edward said a little smug.

" Just to let you know I want a rematch" I whispered only so Edward could hear.

"Whatever you say love." Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin.

The rest of the Cullen's made their way into the house and Edward and I ran back to my house. Well soon to be our house.

On our way to the house I tackled a deer and drained it dry.

Teleporting the house was very easy and it didn't take very long. But it did take a lot of energy from me. So much that I could barely run and Edward had to get a deer for me. Moving big things like houses with everything in it practically drained me dry of energy. I ended up have 4 deer, two elk, and a bear. After that I felt very sloshy.

We walked back to the house(s). Everyone was back outside now.

"Hey everyone." I said as I walked into the clearing.

"Hey." They all replied.

I don't know if I really want to combined them. I kind of want them separate. Maybe Edward and I can have my house for the time remaining while we stay here. Then we will move back in when we move somewhere else.

I was about to speak my idea but Alice beat me to the punch.

"Everybody! I have an idea." Alice spoke.

All eyes were now on her.

"How about since it's Bella's house originally... Maybe her and Edward can live in that house and the rest of us live in the main one. Then when we move we can all live together." Alice finished.

It was as if Alice read my mind.

"Sure. If that's okay with Edward and Bella though." Esme said.

I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Fine with me." I said.

"Well it's fine with me to." Edward said.

"Hey! How about that wrestling match. Do you guys wanna have another one!" Emmett boomed.

"Well duh!" I said.

Everyone else joined in saying stuff like 'why not' 'it's something to do' 'sure'.

We fought until earl in the morning.

Carlisle and Esme said that we need to go to school and asked me if I could use my power to make it cloudy which I agreed.

It was 6;30 and we had to be to school by 8. So Alice decided to play Bella Barbie.

Instead of arguing with her I just let her do what ever.

By the time she was finished. I was wearing a baby blue dress that went down to my knees. With white ballet flats with a blue bow on each of them. My hair flowed down my back. I was wearing a white headband also with a blue bow too. There was a light shade of blue eye shadow. With blush eyeliner and mascara.

I walked down the steps to find a waiting dumbstruck Edward.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Bella." He said to me.

In my opinion this was a little to dressy for school but I absolutely loved the dress.

I climbed into to driver seat of my Ferrari. Edward looked like he was about to protest but decided not to.

He climbed into the passenger side and we took off towards school.

When we arrived we received many stares and glares(**haha it rhymes.)**

I received glares from many of the girls. Probably because I took the only single boy in the Cullen clan. And Edward received glares from many of the boys probably because he took the only single girl from the 'Mason Clan' even though now I'm the only one from that clan.

The first few classes were torturous. I had to stop Edward twice from attacking boys that were thinking impolite thoughts about me. Edward had to stop me also from thoughts of girls.

Since Edward wouldn't let me tackle them I used one of my many powers to make them trip down the stairs. One of them ended up spraining her wrist. The other one just ended up with food all in her hair.

I got a disapproving look from Edward but the rest of them thought it was pretty hilarious.

For Edward and I to prove our points that we were together we kissed in the middle of the hallway. Then we gave each other quick pecks throughout the day.

The day finally ended and starting tomorrow was the weekend thank god!

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I know a crappy ending. And by the way when Bella moved the house she moved the garage at the same time along with the cars and everything inside. Well reveiw! Until next time.**

**emmettlover24**


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANT MUST READ! NEW STORY IS UP! SUMMARY RIGHT HERE!**

**Hey everyone! Here is my next chapter for ya! Oh and by the way I am writting another story and the first two chapters are up and running! Her let me give you the summary:**

_**Edward leaves Bella. A few weeks after he left Angela and Jessica convinced Bella to go to a concert. She realizes what the band is so she left and went to the bathroom and started sobbing her little heart out once again. While she was in there somthing happened and she ended up in a alley way getting beaten up by Victoria. Victoria was about to finish her off until some other vampires came and saveved and changed Bella. Now it's years later and Bella is in one of the most popular band in the USA and just so happens to be the lead singer. At one of her concerts the Cullen's come. What will Bella do? Will she be mad at the Cullen's or will she take them back without a second thought? What will Edward do during two of her concerts? And most importantly what does the volturi have to do with all of it?**_

**I have TONS of plans for the story above! It has many things that most authors (no offense) probably haven't even thought of! But i don't know because I only read stories that have to do with Edward leaving Bella and they meet years later (or anything related to that). Tust me it will have many twists and turn. Just please PLEASE read and reveiw it!**

**Anyways back to this story. This chapter has all of the Cullen's POV in it! Thanks for all the reveiws for last chapter and throughout the whole story! I really appreciate them! They make my little heart jump for joy! I'll let you go so you can finish reading the rest of the chapter! PEACE OUT! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not under any circumstances own Twilight. But I do own a new story that I just wrote!**

Emmett's POV (** all the Cullen's POV are after they are let out of school and it's just their thoughts)**

I still can't believe Edward beat Bella. Especially with all her powers that she chose, you figured that she would of had all of us pinned before we could even pounce. But I guess she just wanted to have some fun.

I am so glad Bella is back in our family too! Ever since she returned she has brought us back to life. Edward never mopes he is always smiling, Alice is shopping more often but instead of going to the malls she is starting off with shopping online.

Jasper is always happy because of everyone's emotions plus what he is feeling. Carlisle works at home more and Esme is always happy that her family is happy. And I now play more pranks on people. But I need to do some partnering up with Bella. Together we could be unstoppable.

That was also hilarious what she did at school to those to girls today. She made one fall down the stairs and the other just fall in the middle of the whole cafeteria! She ended up with food everywhere in her hair and all over her clothes. Actually come to think of it everyone thought it was hilarious except Edward. He just gave Bella a disapproving look but I know he was trying his hardest not to laugh because it was wrong for what she did.

Rosalie's POV

I am so happy Bella is back. I know I know everyone thinks it's a shocker for me to be excited. I know I didn't treat her...let's just say not very nice when she was human. I was jealous of her. She was able to get pregnant, have a family and live a long happy life. I couldn't do that. I couldn't have kids. I couldn't sit on the porch with my husband and watch our children play. I mean don't get me wrong, I am happy that I became a vampire because if i hadn't I wouldn't of met Emmett. Yeah, he can be stupid at times but I still love him with all my heart. I don't know what I would do without him. He is the reason I still exist.

Jasper's POV

Bella's back and alive. I am so happy! If she didn't come when she did, this family would of been torn apart. Alice and I were talking about leaving because I could barely handle the pain. It got worse with every day that passed by.

Also now that she is back everyone is on the road to back to being normal.

But if something does happen to Bella like she gets killed, runs away, or even gets kidnapped. I don't think we would be able to handle it. But I doubt she would get kidnapped or taken away by will or whatever since she has like a gazillion powers.

It seems like she is hiding something from us too, every time we bring up her past life or something she tries to find some way around it. I am going to ask her about that later.

Alice POV

MY SISTER IS BACK!

Bella is back and for the most part ALIVE! For over the past 100 years we thought she was dead.

And the good thing is she has a awesome taste in fashion and her closet! Her closet is bigger than mine! That is a big surprise too! When she was human she never liked shopping or how she looked. Now she is beautiful, even more beautiful than Rosalie.

We have to go shopping this weekend!

Carlisle POV

My loving daughter is back. Everyone is back to normal. And everyone is happier than ever.

I am glad Bella is back, it's just not the same without her. Edward wanted to commit suicide multiple times, he tried to escape to the Volturi. Which isn't good at all. No one messes with the Volturi unless they wanted to be killed. I should know since i stayed with them after I was changed.

Esme's POV

My family is finally whole again now that Bella is back. Before she came back to us we did nothing but mope. That's all we did, we hardly even spoke to each other, only to our mates. It was worse from when Edward left. I mean that pain was unbearable to but when we thought she was dead, we thought we were going to die from all the pain.

A few nights before Bella came I over heard Alice and Jasper talking. They were talking about leaving. That Jasper could hardly stand the pain anymore. It was a good thing she came when she did or else the Cullen Clan wouldn't exist any more.

Edward's POV

My sweet loving angel is back and alive. After all these years thinking she was dead. and she was really alive. She said she looked everywhere for us but the only place we have been. We were in Alaska before we moved back to Forks a week ago.

My siblings feel bad at what they did to her when we first go here. How they thought she was attacking me but she was really hugging me. They ended up roughly talking to her instead of completely destroying her. Which is good. They said their apologies and she gladly excepted them. They still apologize everyday, that's how bad they feel.

She is also strong and beautiful and beats Rosalie by far. She even has a better car than Rosalie too. By Rosalie's thoughts she is actually glad Bella is back but there is also a little hint of jealousy too but she hides it very, very well.

But I can't believe she made those two girls fall. Yeah, it was pretty funny and if Bella didn't look away when she did I probably would of ended up laughing. But I am also glad that she did it, it showed me how much she cared and loved me. Of course I knew that she already loved me with her life but that just proved that she will do anything for me.

Bella's POV

_2 weeks later._

Everything is perfect now. Well actually not everything. I still don't know how I am going to tell the Cullen's that I have to kill them within the next two weeks or else we might be getting a little visit from the Volturi. But right now I really don't care. I have a plan and I am 75% sure that it will work.

The past two weeks have been the best weeks of my entire vampire existence!

We have done many things.

We wrestle at least once a day/night.

Me and Alice practically re did both of the houses with online shopping and on the weekends going to the malls all around the US.

We have played truth or dare. Which I am never playing again because I ended up with tie-dye hair and having to wear a clown suit for three days to school. I mean I could of used my powers but they said that I would not be happy with the outcome. They didn't tell me what they were going to do but I had a feeling it would of been bad. They were blocking their thoughts also. They even had Edward turned against me. I think they were bribing him with something but I don't know what exactly.

I just continued on thinking while I was laying on my bed in mine and Edward's room while painting my nails.

I was painting my nails neon.

I finished my last nail.

"Perfecto" I said in a Italian accent.

"Pst. Bella" Can't I have any alone time without him bothering me.

I ignored him.

"Psssttttt. Bella." Emmett whispered again.

"What do you want Emmett." I said in annoyed tone.

"Ohhh nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to help me prank Jasper." He said walking through the door.

I sighed heavily.

"Not now Emmett." I said.

"Please."

"I said no Emmett." I said while looking at my nails because if I looked up I would say yes. I could tell he had his puppy pout face on.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"PUHHLEASEE BELLA! I WON'T ASK YOU TO DO ANYTHING WITH ME AGAIN" He begged.

I knew it was a lie and looked up and of course he had his little puppy pout on.

"Fine." I said finally giving in.

"Yay!" He jumped up and down and ran over and picked me up and gave me one of his big bear hugs.

"If you want me to help Emmett you better be putting me down within three seconds" He immediately set me down.

"Thank you"

"So Bella, do you have a plan because I'm blank." Emmett said.

" Well Emmett I'm shocked. You usually already have a plan." I said teasingly.

"I know, but I already used most of my ideas on you, Edward, Jasper, or Alice." He said matter-of-factly.

"Of course you have."

We sat there thinking for a bit when I suddenly got a idea. But we might need some one else's help too. Maybe.

I grinned evilly.

"You got a plan Bella. I know that face and by the looks of it. It must be a really good prank, well not for the one's who is getting pranked." Emmett said.

"You know it!" I said.

"Okay Emmett, this is what we are going to do...."

**Okay everyone! That was a chapter and I hope ya'll liked it! Now, now now. What should Bella do for a good prank??? Let me know and please PLEASE PUHHH-LEASEE! read my new story and reveiw them both! THANKS A BUNCHH! Also don't forget to give me some ideas for next chapter if you don't mind! PEACE :D**

**emmettlover24**


	23. AUTHORS NOTE! COMPUTER CORD BROKE

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to update for awhile! **

**My laptop cord broke and it's not charging it! Soo yeahhh! I will try my best to update**

**if I can on my mom or brothers computer if they will let me! Sorryy! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**emmettlover24**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! What's cracka lackin! Well here is another chappie! I am using my moms computer for updating until I get **

**a new cord for my laptop! But in this chapter is the prank. Thank you for all the ideas and reveiws! I LOVE THEM! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any songs in this story. But I do own a broken computer cord. :D**

CHP. 22

BPOV

The Prank.

"Okay Emmett so do you know the plan" I asked Emmett.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Okay. Break." and with that we went to go get the prank set up.

It is genious.

We put 10 gallons of chocolate above his door in his room so when he walks through it, he will get soaked in chocolate. Then

he will take a step foward and trip into sprinkles, which when he falls, he will land on a lever which will drop all sorts of candy

on top of him. Like m&m's, ice cream, whipped cream, resces peices, licorice bits, cruch bits, and many more things. I know

it sounds really lame but Jasper hates chocolate, I know all vampires hate chocolate but he can't even stand to touch it or be in

the same room as it. So he's gonna flip. I already looked into the future and it's gonna work out.

This is what will happen to get him to go to his room. He will walk in the door asking for Alice and Emmett and I will be sitting in the

living room. We tell him that she is in their room waiting for him. So he runs upstairs and ignores the chocolaty smell and walks in. And then BAM there goes the prank.

Emmett and I sat in the living room waiting for Jasper.

"How much longer until Jasper gets here Bella" Emmett said getting rather impatient.

"In about one minute, so shut up so he won't here us." I heard Emmett grunt.

In 5,4,3,2,1.

"Oh. Hey Bella, Emmett." Jasper said walking through the door.

"Jasper" we both said.

"Do you by chance know where Alice is. I have been looking everywhere for her." Emmett and I looked at each other.

"She is in your guy's room, she says she has a special surprise for you." I said trying to hold back my laughter.

Jasper just looked at my questioningly before running upstairs.

I turned Emmett and I invisible and covered our scents and we followed Jasper silently up the stairs.

Emmett and I were hiding behind the corner. Jasper was getting ready to open the door before Edward came up to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, do you know where Alice is? I need to tell her somthing. Important." Edward asked. His emotions were filled with tons of happiness and love. I might have to ask him about that later.

"Sure, she is in here." Jasper opened the door and Edward and him walked in the room side by side.

UhOh. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why didn't I see this coming. Too late now.

We heard the chocolate come down on the two of them and we heard them fall and the rest of the surgary sweets come down too.

I could feel the anger rolling off both of them.

Emmett and I were still invisible but we walked in front of the door. They looked ridiculous.

I clamped my hand over my mouth so they wouldn't hear me laughing. Emmett did the same.

They picked up a white piece of paper. What, I didn't put that there.

"BELLAAA" They both yelled.

I turned visible.

and walked through the door.

"Yes." I said and walked through the door before I burst out laughing.

"I will give you 3 seconds to run before I come and tackle you to death." Jasper threatend.

" Like you could catch me if you tried." I said.

"one" I just stood there.

"two" Jasper counted off again getting into a crouch.

"THREE" I shouted and ran out the door.

I heard Jasper and Edward chase after me I ran out the front door. I jumped over the river and continued running. I wasn't running my fastest because I was teasing them making them think they could catch me. I turned around and started running backwards. Edward's face was suddenly filled with panick and worry.

"Bella stop." I just laughed. He just wanted me to stop so they could catch me and give me payback.

I tripped over a fallen tree and rolled downhill.

My head hit a rock, it busted,but it still hurt. I suddenly stopped.

I rubbed my head from where it hit the rock. I sat up only to be knocked back down on my back.

I opened my eyes only to see a horse sized wolf ontop of me. It smelled horrible.

I scream a ear peircing scream and teleported into Edward's arms.

Now I was all chocolatly. I smiled up at him, he just hugged me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

I looked at the wolves.

" She didn't mean too. She didn't know about the treaty, we thought you guys were deseased so we didn't bother telling her." Edward spoke.

I was confuzed what treaty.

"Edward what treaty." I asked him, ignoring the wolves completly.

"Shhhh." one of the wolves dissapered. It was the one that attacked me. It was a russet color.

There were still about 5 other wolves too.

"She was still trespassing." A husky voice came from behind the trees.

A boy came out of the trees.

"It can't be." I said under my breath.

Edward turned to me.

" What can't be." he asked me.

I just shook my head.

The boy looked at me and gasped.

"Wait. Bella" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Jacob, is that really you." I asked.

He nodded his head.

I jumped out of Edwards arms and was running over to Jacob before I got tackled by all of the wolves.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Now." I growled at them.

They got off of me and Edward ran to my side which made Jacob growl.

Edward picked me up ignoring Jacob.

"Bella, are you alright? Did they hurt you" Edward asked panicked.

" Yeah I'm fine." I said.

Jacob took a few steps foward which made Edward growl at him.

This was getting annoying. I thought Jacob died. Yeah I knew he was a wolf and all I just forgot what color and what not.

Jasper was still a few feet behind us.

He was still mad about what Emmett and I did.

I changed his clothes for him so he was clean and free of chocolate.

"Thank you Bella. But just to let you know you are still going to get payback for what you did." Jasper said. I just smirked at him.

I changed Edward and my clothes too. I was all chocolatly from being in his arms.

Jacob just looked at us weirdly.

"I thought you were dead. We never found you in the woods or any trace of you." Jacob said.

"No. I was just kidnapped and changed." I said like everything was completly normal.

"I thought you would of died by now too. I thought that you would have found a imprint and grew old with her." I said back.

"Well you could have come back to the rez and at least told me you were alive."Jacob was getting angry.

"Well that's sorta a problem there since I was being held hostage for like half of my existence." I spat back at him.

He was making me mad which made the wind blow hard and dark clouds were starting to form.

"Well when you were released or whatever you could of came and told us. We were worried even after your funeral." Jacob was now shaking.

"Well sorry, I had other things to do to you know." It was now pouring down rain.

Edward came up behind me and put a arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off.

He looked hurt, which made me hurt. I put my arm around him.

" So you care about whatever it was that you were doing more than your own family." Jacob growled.

"Don't you dare growl at me Jacob Black. I was trying to find the Cullen's actually." I spat his name like it was a piece of trash.

"Don't make him too mad Bella. It might turn out to be a fight. Let him cool down some." Edward whispered so only I could hear.

"What happened to Charlie Bella? Did they kidnap him too. Because he was missing too, or when you woke up you drank his blood didn't you." This statement ticked me off.

"What. Did. You. Say." I growled at him.

"So you drank your own father's blood. A helpless human didn't you." My eyes turned pitch black. Even the whites were black. The wind was blowing hard, it was hailing, it was lighting and thundering, and there were a couple funnel clouds forming in the sky.

I got in a crouch.

But was tackled by Edward and Jasper.

"Calm down Bella. Ignore him, you don't want anyone to get hurt. You need to calm down" Edward whispered in my ears.

I shoved both Edward and Jasper off of me.

I looked Jacob in the eye.

" I didn't drink Charlie's blood by the way, it was the people who kidnaped me." with that I transported back to the house in mine and Edward's room.

I started to sob in the bed.

I don't know how long I laid there sobbing but not too long after I felt a arm wrap around me.

It was Edward.

I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder all night until it was morning.

Today it was Monday and by Saturday I had to have the Cullen's killed. If I didn't the Volturi would come and I would have to watch the Cullen's die right in front of my own eyes. God, what am I going to do now.

**SHOCKER! I bet you didn't see that one coming. Now should I have Jacob and Bella make-up or even get in a bigger fight??? REVEIW! **

**emmettlover24**


	25. Chapter 25

**hey everyone! here is the next chapter for ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

CHP.23

EPOV (after Bella ran off after Jacob and her screaming)

That filthy mongrel had no right to speak to Bella like that. I mean sure Bella and him were friends when Bella was human but from that little outburst not anymore. How dare he accuse my Bella of drinking human blood. Her own father, she would never do that. She wouldn't even hurt a fly. Then he yells at her for not coming back after she escaped from wherever she was being held hostage at. For crying out loud she thought he was dead.

I got up from where Bella threw Jasper and I only to be greeted by Jacob right up in my face.

"What the hell was that" Jacob screamed in my face.

He has no right to scream at me now.

"That is none of your business you filthy mutt." I spat back at him.

"It is my business. What if she comes back on our land. The treaty says that if any of you leeches step foot on our land that we are allowed to kill you. Therefore we have to know the easiest way to take her down." Jacob said.

Haha. Like they could take Bella down.

"Like that is going to make me want to tell you. And anyways Bella could have you pinned down on the ground before you could even touch her." I was becoming very angry.

"And how dare you accuse Bella of drinking human blood. Her own father's blood at that. She would never even hurt a fly." With that I started to walk back to the house to comfort my Bella.

As I was walking I heard Jacob yell something and so I stopped walking.

"Cullen... We have to have another meeting. To renew the treaty." Jacob said in a serious tone.

"Whatever. I'll tell Carlisle." With that I sped back to the house, back to my Bella.

When I got back to the house everyone was in the living room I ran straight up to our room.

Jasper immediately started explaing to everyone what happened.

I found Bella on the bed sobbing. I didn't say anything, I just silently walked over to where she was laying and cradled her into my arms. She hugged herself closer to me.

I don't know how long she laid in my arms sobbing but it was about 5:30 in the morning.

We were just laying there, silently. It wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfortable silence. She was sitting there playing with my fingers. I was playing with her hair.

"Bella, love it's time to start getting ready for school." She got up and gave me a quick peck on the lips before running into the bathroom and taking a shower.

I need to talk to Alice.

BPOV (While she is getting ready for school)

The water felt really good on my ice cold skin. It soothed me.

I can't believe I got in that fight with Jacob. Everyone thinks I wouldn't hurt a fly, but the truth is I am a killer. I kill vampires for a living. In fact I am supposed to kill the Cullen's but hopefully my plan will work. It's to early to tell if it will or not.

But if things go wrong I could end up saving the Cullen's but getting myself killed. Sigh.

I finished getting the Conditioner out of my hair and got out of the shower.

I got my robe and put it on and put the towel in my hair and walked into the closet.

What should I wear today?

I wore white bramuta and a purple v-neck sleeveless top. It was adorable. I wore white flats with purple polka-dots. It was adorable.

I went back to the bathroom to dry my hair.

I decided to wear it down with a white headband in my hair.

It was already time to leave for school by the time I was finished. When I walked down the stairs everyone gave me apologetic smiles. They must of heard what happened between Jacob and I.

" Come on you guys. Let's go don't wanna be late for school now don't we." Alice chirped.

"Of course we don't wanna be late for that hell that is assumed to be called school" I muttered under my breath only for Edward to hear.

He snickered. I grabbed his hand and took him outside.

"We get to take my car to school today. It's my week." I smiled up at Edward.

"Anything for you Love." Edward said letting go of my hand to go over to the passenger seat.

We both got in the car. I was the first one to pull out of the drive way.

I looked over and smiled at Edward.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you." Edward spoke for the first time this whole car ride.

"Anything." I was kind of getting worried. What if they found out about my mission, or he wants to leave me again. He cannot leave me, I wouldn't live through it again.

" We have to have a meeting with the wolves tonight, we have to renew the treaty." Wow, I was WAY off. But there is no way I am going to the meeting.

"I'm not going." I spoke with authority.

"You kind of have to. Everyone one has to go. Or things might end up badly." Edward seemed worried.

" Fine I'll go. But I won't talk to any of the wolves," I stubbornly said.

" I'm not saying you have to talk to any of them. It's just that your presence is needed." Edward said while giving me one of his signature smiles. Dazzling me like always.

We arrived in the school parking lot not seconds later.

The funny thing is, no matter how long I have been here. I still get stares from all the boys and glares from the girls.

Edward somehow managed to get into all of my classes with me.

We met up with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie at the front entrance.

Everyone looked suspicious.

I tried to read their thoughts but everyone was blocking there thoughts from me.

I looked at them weirdly.

Might as well let it be a surprise.

The warning bell rang and we all went our separate ways.

School went by in a blur. We had to skip biology though since they were doing blood testing today.

Before I knew it we were in the clearing facing the filthy mutts. Or as I once called them my friends.

Jacob, Seth, and another one I have never seen before were in their human forms while there were 10 others in their wolf form.

"Well why isn't it the filthy monster herself" I heard Jacob whisper to only Seth and that other boy. They both snickered. The Cullen's didn't hear the comment but I did since I have a extra sense of hearing. I just glared back at him. What on earth did I do to Jacob to make him so mad.

Carlisle started to talk to Jacob and the other wolves. The rest of us just stood there. Waiting for the boring meeting to be over with.

Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist. I l clung to him. Every once in a while Jacob would eventually look towards me and give a look of disgust which every time he did made Edward growl.

Carlisle came back to us.

" Okay. I know you heard the whole conversation but I still need to tell you guys. The boundaries are the normal ones we used to have. No biting any humans. No stepping foot on their land. You know the consequence. And Bella. Jacob wants to speak with you." Carlisle finished off. Giving me a worried glance.

"No thank you." I said pretending to look at my nails.

Right on cue the boy I didn't know walked over to us.

"Uh... My name is Jimmy and Jacob wants to talk to you" He looked scared of me.

"Tell him no thank you and what does he want to talk about anyways." I asked. I was getting really annoyed now.

" He just wants you to explain yourself." He wants me to explain myself. He should be explaining himself on account that he was being rude to me for no reason.

"Only if Edward can come with me." I negotiated.

"I don't think that will work out."

"Well then tell him go be rude to someone else. And that I don't need to explain myself and that he is the one that needs to explain." I told him a little too harsh.

The rest of the Cullen's left. Edward stayed with me though. I knew the Cullen's were in the forest somewhere just in case a fight comes.

" Hold on" The Jimmy kid ran over to the pack.

I heard him explain things to Jacob. Jacob shook his head, he turned towards me and gave me a nasty glare before walking our way. I hugged Edward closer to me.

"Why hello there blood-suckers." Jacob greeted us.

"Why hello mongrel" I replied sarcastically.

I imagined a nail file in my hand and it came. I started to file my nails like nothing important was going on.

"You have some explaining to do" Jacob said to me which I thought was in a rather tone.

"So do you" I growled.

Edward started to rub my back. Soothing me. I need to control my emotions, don't want anything disastrous happening.

We didn't say anything for five minutes.

"Let's go Edward. I don't wanna waste any more time here with this filthy mutt." I grabbed Edwards hand and started to walk away.

" Don't you dare walk away from me." Jacob said.

"Watch Me" I said and continued walking.

I felt a hand wrap around my other wrist and got twirled around.

"Where do you think your going" Jacob asked. Can he not get it in his small brain that I don't want to talk to him if he is going to treat me like a piece of trash.

" Home. With my family." I said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

" I am still talking to you. You still need to explain things to me." God. Who does he think he is. My father.

" Umm.. Why should I talk to someone who accused me of drinking my own fathers blood. Who thinks I am just like any normal vampire that drinks human blood. That started yelling at me for no reason what so ever. Who thinks I need to explain things when I haven't even got the chance too." I snapped back at him. He released my hand and before he could grab it again I transported Edward and I back to the house.

God! Why must there always be problem in my house!

**Hope ya liked it! Hmm...What should happen next chapter? REVEIW!**

**emmettlover24**


	26. Not all secrets can be kept a secret

**Well here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! It's kinda short and I am sorry for that. But I will update as soon as I possibly can! Well enjoy! If you have any questions or anything just ask by PM me or by a reveiw and I will try to answer your question. But if you reveiw make sure that I can reply back to your reveiw. Thank you! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. But I do own a pop tart and a Twilight magazine!**

Not all secrets can be kept a secret

CHP.24

Jacob's POV

I am such a fool. Why in the heck did I start a fight with Bella. That is was a bad choice to make. She was happy to see me at first, then when I started yelling at her the weather was doing all this funky stuff. I think that might be one of her powers.

But today in the clearing, she just disappeared with Edward. They didn't run, they just disappeared. Why wouldn't she talk to me. She needs to tell me why she was gone for the past century and hasn't even come to tell me that she is alive and a vampire. But no she has to run around searching for those filthy Cullen's instead.

Right now I was laying in the middle of the forest just thinking. I was in my human form that way the pack wouldn't hear my thoughts.

Anyways, I need to apologize to Bella for what happened. It was just that I thought she was dead after all these years, and I felt like a small part of me was missing. She was like a little sister to me when she was human. But now she is a vampire and could probably take me down in a heart beat. But I still don't know what powers she has. I know she has one. The disappearing one, and I don't know if the weather changing one is a power or not.

But I need to apologize to Bella, that is if she will talk to me. Maybe if I just giver her some time. I feel really bad about the things I yelled at her for. Yeah she is a vampire, but she wouldn't even hurt a fly. I can't believe I accused her of drinking her fathers blood. HER OWN FATHERS BLOOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Bella would never do such a thing!

The wind started to blow, and blew a scent my way. Not just any scent, a vampire scent. I quickly transformed into my wolf form and warned the rest of the pack. They all smelt it too. We all met from wherever the scent was coming from. Yeah, just like I predicted it was a vampire, a girl vampire. She didn't look familiar.

We watched her carefully. As she smelt the air around.

"Filthy mutts." she said under her breath while pinching her nose.

"Hey, I know you guys are out there. I can smell you." The girl said a little bit lounder.

I know we should have attacked by now but I want to do it right on time.

"Still not coming out eh... Well can at least one of you come out. Which ever one is named Jacob. If he is still alive." How in the world did she know my name.

"Please. I need to find Bella. I lost my way and ended up here. If Jacob is here, he should know where she is." I went farther back in the woods and got back into my human form.

For some reason I felt like I should trust this girl. If she knows Bella, that means she is probably safe. I walked out of the woods. The wolves on my flanks.

I came out to where I was a little more visible.

"What do you want." I spat at her.

She made a move to come toward me.

" Don't come any closer. If you do, or make any move that would hurt me. They will kill you." I pointed behind me towards the wolves.

"Okay. I won't hurt. Jeesh, don't get you panties in a twist. Have you talked to Bella yet?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah. But-" The girl cut me off.

" And has she told you about a mission." The girl quickly said.

"No. Wha-" The girl once again cut me off.

" Did she tell you that she worked for the Volturi"

"No."

" Well then. Your no help." The girl put her pointer finger and her thumb on the tip of her chin. Like she was thinking hard about something.

" Well do you mind explaining and should you be giving me all this information about vampires." This girl was really starting to freak me out.

"It's not like you didn't know about vampire and the Volturi in the first place." She had a point there. I do remember Bella telling me once about the Volturi. That they are like some vampire royalty in the vampire world. They are the ones that make sure their little secret doesn't get out to the humans. They keeps the vampires in place. But what is this about missions. Bella never told me about any missions.

" Yeah. I did know about the Volturi. But what about these missions. I never heard about missions." What if they ended up killing me because I knew too much about them.

" You don't have to worry. Bella told us everything of her human life and I mean everything. So Aro already knew that you knew about vampires. But Bella made him promise not to kill any of you guys. It's funny how Bella can make Aro scared. But I don't blame him. She could take down the whole vampire world if she wanted too." The girl sounded as if she was talking to herself at the end.

"Wait. You are telling me that Bella could kill the whole vampire species." Wow. Bella must be more powerful than I thought!

" Yeah! She is like the most powerful vampire ever." Okay. I used to think that if Bella caused any danger we would kill her but right now I doubt that.

"Oh. What's your name?" I have been talking to this girl and I still don't know her name.

"Oh. My name is Reneta Bella's friend! We work together." Okay so her name is Reneta. Nevre heard that name before.

" And what is this about this mission." I was confused now.

"Might as well start from the beginning. Aro said it was a possibility that this might be happening." The girl shook her head as she said this.

"Okay. I don't care we have time." I sat down on the ground. The girl sat down too.

"Well, over a century ago. Some other guys that work for the Volturi kidnaped Bella. They brought her to Aro, he changed her because he knew she would have a great amount of power. There we trained Bella to control her powers. She went on missions all over the world. She loved each of us. Even though there were a few Bella wasn't to pleased with. Aro forced her to stay with us and he forbid her to talk, or even see the Cullen's. That's why he sent her on this mission. She is here to kill the Cullen's. Aro had to make up some lame excuse for her to have a reason to kill the Cullens. The truth is Aro just wants them dead. That way Bella would stay with us forever." The girl said that in two breaths.

I couldn't believe this. Bella was here to kill the Cullen's. I doubt, no I KNOW she hasn't told them yet. From the looks of it yet. This girl has to be bluffing.

" Your lying aren't you. The Bella I know wouldn't even hurt a fly." The girl burst out laughing.

Until she noticed the serious look on my face.

She stopped laughing.

"Wait. You were serious." The girl was shocked.

"Um..Yeah." I was dead serious.

" Well that must of been the old Bella. This is the new Bella, that's what she does for a living. She kills. Not humans, but vampires. She would never hurt a human. But she wouldn't even have to think twice before killing a vampire."

We were silent for a little bit.

" Now do you mind telling me where Bella is. I need to give her a message from Aro." The girl was now acting all business like. I could not have this vampire roam alone around Forks and the Reservation.

"How about I give her the message for you." I negotiated.

"Umm..I don't think that is the best of ideas." Reneta seemed like she wanted to but was unsure if she should or not.

"It is a good idea, and if you don't let me. They will kill you." I had to threaten her some that way I can be the one to tell Bella.

" You wouldn't" Reneta didn't believe me.

The pack got up and start growling at her.

" Fine. " She gave in.

" Now what's the message I need to tell Bella." The girl smiled wickedly.

"That if she doesn't have the Cullen's killed by noon on Saturday. Then she and the Cullen's will be paid a visit and she will have to kill the Cullen's right then and there with everyone watching." Dang. Why does this girl look so evil all of a sudden.

"What if she still refuses to kill them."

"We will kill them and make her watch." The girl simply said. I can't believe Bella's supposedly friend would do this to Bella. But the girl probably has no choice. She has to follow her rulers orders.

" You can trust me. I will tell her." I nodded my head.

" Seth, Brady. Escort her to the boundary line and make sure she doesn't do anything along the way." They both got up and walked by the girls side.

"Bye Jacob. Tell Bella I said hi." Why does this girl act like nothing is wrong.

With that all three of them took off.

We have to kill Bella. It would be hard but we have to find her weakness to be able to do it. We can't have anymore vampires near here. They pose a threat to us.

Now I think it is time to pay Bella a little visit and her little friends too. Or should I do it later

**Well that was unexpected now wasn't it? And I know many of you are wondering what the plan is. So if you want to know the plan( I already know what it is going to be) reveiw. And you tell me what you think the plan is. And I whoever gets the closest I will tell them. And the people that come in second or third I will give them clues to what might happen! soo you better reveiw if you want to know what happens! REVEIW! :D**

**emmettlover24**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next Chapter for ya guys! Hope you like it! Have any questions or anything reveiw or PM me! Unfortunatly no one won the contest! Therefore no one knows what is going to happen. Bummer. So I guess you will have to wait until it happens.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Unfortunatly.**

The Unexpected.

CHP.24

BPOV

" So tell me again why I am getting all dressed up for." I asked Alice who was fixing my hair.

" You and Edward are going out tonight and you have to look good for him." Alice said exasperated.

"Oh." I still don't get it. I mean don't get me wrong I don't mind getting a make-over and all. It's just that why do I have to get dressed up. So what Edward and I are going out on a date. We have been on so many and I have never needed to get a make-over by Alice or anything.

I have been in her room ever since school got out. It's already 6:30pm.

" There. You are finished, now let's just go get your dress on." Alice pulled me into her closet.

" Herer. Put this on." She threw a dress at me. I easily caught it.

"It was a sky blue strapless dress. There was a white strap that went around my toso and at the bottom. The dress went to my heels.(.com/member/goodtimes/polls?hmcId...------ click to see what it looks like). She also threw me a pair of high heels. They were about 4 inches tall.

"OHMIIGOSHNESS BELLA! YOU LOOK GORGOUS!" Alice squeled.

I walked in her bathroom to examine myself.

My hair was half up half down. With long curs flowing down my back. I had to admitt Alice did do a pretty darn good job. My lashes were long and dark there was a dark blue on my eye lids. With lip stick and a little bit of eye liner. I looked like I could give Rosalie a run for her money.

I gave Alice a hug before I walked downstairs.

I stood at the top of the stair case and looked down at Edward. He look beautiful. he was wearing a black tux. I walked down the stair case and grabbed his awaiting hand. He kissed it when I gave it to him.

" Bella, you look beautiful" Edward sincerely said.

" You too." I gave him a shy smile.

We gave everyone a hug goodbye before walking out to the car. We took his Austin Martin Vanquish. It was a sleek black.

He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in. He quickly ran around to the drivers side.

When he got in he just sat there.

" So. Where are we going." I asked. I was getting impatient.

"It's a surprise. Can you do me a favor." He gave me his dazzling smile.

"Anything."

"Put this blind fold on for me. It will make it a better surprise." He pleaded.

"Okay." I took the blindfold from his hands. He helped me put it around my eyes. Surprisingly, I couldn't see through it.

"Now it might seem different because it's a special kind of fabric that makes vampires lose there sense of smell. It's also so thick that you might not be able to see through it." He told me.(**Just pretend that there is a fabric that can do that)**

No wonder I can hardly smell anything and I couldn't see through it.

Edward sped out of the drive way. We didn't drive for very long but we finally made it to wherever we are going.

Edward stopped the car and pulled over.

The passenger door opened and he picked me up out of the car bridal style. He shut the door and locked the car. He began running, still holding me in his arms. I was going to protest until I remember that I had the blind fold and would probably end up running into a tree or somthing like that.

Edward ran for a few minutes before stopping and setting me on my feet.

" Are you ready" He whispered in my ear.

" More than you can imagine." I whispered back. He undid the blind fold and let it drop to the floor.

I couldn't believe my eyes. We were in our meadow, there were candles everywhere along with flower pedals. We were standing on a red carpet right now which led to a blanket in the middle. on the blanket were two wine glasses and this weird bottle thing. I think blood might be in it.

I was so shocked. Edward would go through all this for just me.

"So, do you like it?" Edward asked.

I shook my head no. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't like it. I LOVE it." I hugged him. He pulled away and led me to the blanket in the middle of the meadow.

I laid down on the blanket and he laid down right next to me, putting his arms over my shoulder.

We sat in complete silence for a little bit.

"Would you like to go hunting, love." Edward asked in his velvety smooth voice.

" Sure. But what's in the bottle." I asked pointing over toward the bottle.

" Oh that's just for show." Okay. I guess it's supposed to make it more romantic.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go then." We got up and Walked side by side to the forest.

I inhaled deeply and smelt a heard of elk nearby drinking from a creek. I ran towards it. There were approximatly five of them. I went for the biggest one while all the others ran in all different directions. When I was finished I dropped the carcass on the ground. And went for a mountain lion I smelt not to far from here. I drained that along with a couple deer. I must of been more hungry than I thought.

I headed back to the meadow. Edward was already there waiting for me, not a drop of blood on him. Well, I'm glad I'm not a messy eater because that would not be very good for a time like this. Actually I'm a very neat eater, like Edward, I don't have a single drop of blood on me.

I danced into the clearing toward where Edward was sitting. I plopped down in his lap and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Why hello beautiful" Edward greeted me.

"Why hello handsome." I greeted back. If I were still human I probably would of blushed.

"How was your hunt." He asked me.

"Oh. It was just spectacular. How was yours."

" Delightful."

" What did you have." I questioned looking up at his face.

" A couple mountain lions. What about you."

"A elk, a mountain lion, and a couple deer." I replied.

We sat in silence, hearing natures music play, while Edward played with my hair and I played with his other hand.

Edward picked me up and sat me down beside him. I pouted.

He stood up and helped me up with him. I was getting confused. Was the date over already?

He pulled a velvet box out of his jacket and got down on one knee. I gasped, I knew what he was going to ask next.

" Bella, I will love you for the rest of eternity and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. Will you marry me?" I felt the venom pool up in my eyes. The tears that would never fall.

I was speechless.

I pointed up to the stars and gave him the answer. I spelled out yes in the stars.

He smiled up at me. He jumped up and gave me the most passionate kiss yet. We kissed for what felt like hours. He pulled back though and grabbed my left hand and slipped the ring on, well, my ring finger.

The ring was absolutely GORGEOUS. It had three diamonds for the base and a even bigger on on top of them. The bigger diamond had a light blue tint to it. The band had small diamonds in the band, and the band was gold. It must of cost Edward a fortune and this is just the Engagement ring too.

"Edward, it's beautiful. I love it! But it must of cost you a fortune." I said sincerely.

"It didn't cost me a penny." I looked at him weirdly.

" It was my mothers engagement ring. My father gave it to her when he puposed to her." Edward explained.

I threw my arms around Edward for like the millionth time tonight.

"Thank you soo much Edward. I love it. Tonight was the best night of my entire existence."

" Your welcome, love." Edward said back to me. He was still holding my left hand. He kissed each of my freshly painted manicure nails. Before dropping it.

" I love you so much." I said.

" I love you too. Now let's get back to the house before Alice explodes with excitement.

I laughed a carefree laugh before walking to he edge of the forest.

Edward let me run this time. I jumped in the drivers seat before Edward could say anything.

He walked over to the drivers seat and was about to open the door before I locked it and rolled down the window.

" What are you doing." He asked me.

"I'm going to drive home. What are you doing." I asked him back.

" Well I guess I am going to get in the passenger seat before you drive off without me." He joked.

He ran over to the passenger seat and got in. Instead of driving to the house I teleported.

Edward was still shocked about all my powers.

Once he got out of his stare he got rushed out of the passenger seat and ran to the drivers and opened up my door for me. I took his hand that was awaiting mine. I shut the door with my mind as we walked side by side, hand in hand. To the front door. Edward was about to open it until Alice opened it for him.

Alice squealed.

"Let me see the ring." She demanded. I gave her my left hand. She squealed again.

She pulled me into the living room still holding onto my hand. I quickly grabbed Edwards with my free hand and towed him with us too.

" Everyone. Bella and Edward have a announcement." Alice screamed. And in a instant everyone was downstairs.

"Son. What's so important. Did something happen." Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward looked down at me.

I showed them my left hand. Everyone gasped.

We were then bombarded by everyone hugging us and tell us congratulations.

After we were all done with that. Alice being Alice immediately wanted to start on planning the wedding. I gave her limitations though. I didn't want it to be a huge party just the Cullens and some really close friends. Of course Heidi would be invited too. Not to go too overboard. And to have the wedding as soon as possible. Well that is if there even is going to be a wedding depends if all goes well on Saturday. I have yet to tell the Cullen's on what's going to happen.

I snuck off from Alice and into mine and Edward's room. He was laying acroos the bed. I went and jumped on him.

" Hello, love."He smiled up at me since I was on top of him.

"Hello." I replied.

I bent down and kissed him. We didn't break the kiss. Edward spun us around so he was on top of me and I was on the bottom.

That was the night I made love to Edward Cullen.

**How did you like it! Well next chapter I might try to have them do baseball or somthing. Well until next time. **

**emmttlover24**


	28. Chapter 28UhOh here comes trouble

**Hey everyone! Well here is the next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took me soo long to update! It's just that school will be starting TOMORROW a.k.a August 18, 2009 =P. I am actually ready to go back to school but that means less updating. I am probably going to be writting for this story all day because I wanted to get it finished before summer vacation gets over. But that plan didn't work out to well. Well I am going to let you guys continue reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own t W i L i G h T :C but I do own a backpack full of school supplies and other junk for my locker :D**

Uh-Oh. Here comes trouble.

CHP.26

BPOV

It's Thursday morning and I have yet to tell the Cullen's about my mission. I don't even know if I should tell them or just play it by ear.

I went into a vision then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VISION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A thunder storm coming in after school._

_The Cullen's and I going to the baseball clearing and playing baseball._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I jumped out of bed, making Edward look at me frantically.

I squealed.

"What's wrong love?" Edward sounded worried.

" I just had a vision of us playing baseball after school!" I said happily.

I heard Alice scream from downstairs and Emmett's booming laughter.

I told everyone what was going to happen after school and they all seemed pretty excited about it! Just like me! I mean this is my first time playing baseball with the Cullen's, well I did when I was human but I was just the umpire. But now I actually get to hit and be in the game! Hopfully this time, nothing will go wrong. Hopefully. I mean the worst that could happen is the Volturi coming early. Which would defiantly NOT be good!

Just like yesterday, school went by as boring as ever.

Dang, during school is when I wish I had the power to speed up time. But unfortunately I do not have that power. Which is probably about the only power I don't have. Wait, is there a power to speed up time? Hmmm....

"Bella. Bella. BELLA!" Alice screeched in my face breaking me out of my reverie. She was swinging a baseball uniform just like hers in front of my face. But the one she was dangling in my face said Bella on the back and hers said Alice. Of course.

"Go put this on. The storm is coming in quickly and I want to play before it starts pouring down rain." Alice said.

"Okay." I quickly grabbed the uniform and went to mine and Edward's bathroom to change.

As I was coming out of the bathroom I ran into Edward.

I was about to fall backwards but thankfully Edward caught me.

"Why, hello there." Edward said, giving me his signature dazzling smile. Which I love so much.

"Hey." Edward helped me stand up straight.

" Are you ready for your first baseball game."

"You know it!" I said taking his hat that was on his head and putting it on top of mine.

" I told the rest of them that we would meet them at the baseball clearing. Are you ready to go." Edward asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I took Edward's arm and raced to the clearing.

When we arrived we saw the rest of the Cullen's standing in the middle talking.

There was already thunder booming and lighting striking. So it was good to play baseball.

"FINALLY" I heard Alice yell.

I ran to them.

" We're here, we're here. Just chill." I said.

"Okay well the teams are you, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle. And me, Emmett, Esme, and Edward." Rosalie spoke.

"Okay. Who's hitting first." I asked.

"Our team." Rosalie said.

They explained all the rules to me and said that I could only use one power but they choose it. Weirdly they chose invisiblity.

I was the pitcher. And the rest of them were spread out in the outfield.

Rosalie was the first one up to hit.

I nodded my head signaling that I was ready and she nodded her head back.(**sorry I don't know really anything about baseball, so if I say anything wrong, don't do anything rash.)**

I threw the ball and she hit and missed. I threw it again but this time she hit it. Jasper jumped up in the air and caught it.

So one down two to go.

It was the 9th ending. My team down by one. Rosalie was pitching.

I was up to hit with the bases loaded. Jasper on third, Alice on second, and Carlisle on first.

The wind came in and I smelt the smell that I didn't want to ever smell again. Werewolves.

The others didn't smell the scent yet. The only reason I smelt it is because I can smell further than any other normal vampire.

I just stood there, dropping the bat to my side staring at the edge of the forest from where the scent came from.

Rosalie took the chance and threw the ball. I didn't even flinch.

Why would the werewolves be here now. Oh that's right to harass me more. I got to get out of here.

Edward was by my side in a instant.

"What's wrong, Love." He whispered in my ear.

Before I could answer him the wind blew again and this time the others smelt the werewolves coming.

Many hisses came all at once.

We all just waited. All probably wondering what they wanted. But they can't say that we are on their property. This isn't even our's. It's no man's property.(**I don't know if it really is. Just pretend it is if it's not.)**

Just minutes later they came thought the forest. Jacob of course was in his human form along with Seth and another kid.

"What do you want." I snarled, breaking the silence.

"Why Bella. I came to talk to you guys. I knew you guys would be playing baseball, since it's getting ready to storm." Jacob said calmly. Too calm actually. He was hiding something.

I tried to read his mind but he was blocking it from me. I tried reading all the others too but they were all blocking them also.

" What are you hiding from me." I demanded.

" I'll tell you only if you tell me what your hiding from the Cullen's." He spat back.

Crap. He didn't know. He couldn't know. Does he know my secret? But how?

"I'm not hiding anything." I said, trying not to sound like I was. But I sounded like I was up to something. Which I was.

" Bella. Is this true." Edward sounded pained. I didn't even look at him. I could feel all the Cullen's eyes on the back of me. But I didn't dare turn around.

I was about to speak.

" Like she will tell you the truth. She has been hiding it ever since she ran into you guys again. If she won't te-" I interrupted him.

"Yes. Yes, Edward it's true." I said. I still didn't turn around though.

" What have you been hiding. It can't be that bad." Alice said.

Again. Before I could even explain. Jacob interrupted me.

" She is supposed to kill you. She is really on a mission, she still works for the Volturi. Don't you Bella." Jacob said looking at me.

"Bel-"

"It's all true." I said.

I finally gained up the courage to look at the Cullen's.

All there faces held hurt, and anger.

"Loo-" I was interrupted.

"When were you going to tell us." This question stumped me. So I just stared at the ground.

" You weren't going to tell us. Were you." Alice said. Anger filling her voice.

"When was it goig to happen." Alice asked again. Her voice rising.

" Saturday." They all looked shocked for a second but covered it up with anger.

" I can't beleive you Bella. You were family. You were my SISTER! I trusted you and loved you." Alice sounded hurt.

"Loo-" Again. I was interrupted. What! Is it interrupt Bella day or something!

" Just get away from our family. You have no place now. Go away." Carlisle spoke with athority. To make him clear Jasper and Emmett got in crouches.

"Jus-'"

" GET. OUT. NOW" Carlisle spoke again. I could tell it hurt him to say this.

"Sorry." I mumbled before transporting to a old abandoned house in the middle of the forest somewhere.

God. Why me. Why me!

I sobbed for hours. Thinking about all the good times I had with the Cullen's while I was here. After a few hours. I decided to do something about it. It's time to explain myself to the Cullen's. I was going to write a letter.

I closed my eyes and imagined a few pieces of paper and a pen in front of me. When I opened my eyes I was satisfied when I opened my eyes to see just that.

I immediately began writting.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_Look, I understand if you don't want to talk to me or even read this letter for that matter. I should of told you first thing when I saw you guys again. I am so sorry, I would understand if you hunted me down and killed me. You can if you want too, and I won't fight back. I would also understand if you hated me for the rest of eternity. Just let me explain myself first. I know I don't deserve that much, just please hear me out. Yes, I still do work for the Volturi and yes I am supposed to kill you. It was an order from Aro. But just because he tells me too doesn't mean that I would do it. I have a plan. _

_The plan is that you guys would show up on Saturday in the baseball clearing. Don't worry. I will be with the Volturi. I am the one in the Midnight Blue cape. On Aro's right side. You need to show up at noon. I will have a physical and mental shield around you guys. Aro will ask me to kill you guys. I will object. He will ask me again. Then again I will object. He will probably have a few of the guard member's attack me and then some will come after you guys. They won't be able to see the shield. But if one of them touches it they will get shocked. I will have it on high voltage. Which means if they touch it they will probably get knocked out for about five minutes. Depends how much they touch it. I will have them all tackled. But I won't hurt them. I will give them two choices. That they leave and leave you guys and me alone or I can kill them right on the spot. I am hoping they will leave in peace. But I don't know yet. Once they make their decision. Which they will hopefully leave. You guys can go back to living like you were and then I will go roam the world as a nomad. After all you guys probably wouldn't want me to be in your lives anymore. Just please,please,please trust me on this. I know that you probably can't trust me anymore but do. And if for some reason I get caught off guard and get hurt or die. Run. Save yourselves. I lived a long and happy life. And these past weeks have been the best weeks of my entire existence! _

_Well goodbye to you guys. I hope that sometime in the future that you will find it in you to forgive me. I hope you guys live long and happy together! Once again I'm sorry for coming back into your lives and lying to you. Making you trust me and then not telling you about my mission. I wish I would of told you guys. I was trying to protect you guys, but I just ended up hurting you instead. I never was planning on killing you. Well this is my last goodbye to you guys. Just wanted to explain myself to you. Love you guys and I'm sorry._

_goodbye,_

_Bella,_

_PS: Don't come and find me. I need to concentrate and think about a few things before Saturday. _

I didn't metion about the part that I can make it to where I won't be able to come through the shield. That means if I by chance hit it, things won't turn out pretty.

I slipped in in the envelope and sealed it shut. I quickly scribbled Cullen's and IMPORTANT across the front and set it aside. I needed to write Edward a note too.

I grabbed another piece of paper and began writting.

_Dear Edward,_

_Right now you probably hate me. I don't blame you either. I would hate me too if I were you. I lied to you and I didn't tell you about my mission first thing like I should of. I was just scared. Scared that you wouldn't love me, scared that if I told you, you wouldn't give me a chance to explain and kill me right on the spot. I was just so happy to see you for the first time and over 100 years! _

_During my years while I was in Voltera, weren't the best years. Yes, I had a few good times, and surprisingly I made a few friends. But I didn't get along with everyone. I kinda went off on my own. I only had one really close friend. Heidi. You know the one that ran off with whatever his name was. Yeah, her. I could tell her anything. Aro wouldn't let me call or contact you in anyway. Do you have any idea of how that feels? How it feels that you can't call or even see your one true love. I'll tell you how it feels. It feels horrible, thinking that you will never get to see or talk to him again. I cried everyday. That's how much I missed you. And I will continue to miss you after I leave. I'm sorry for ever coming back into you and your family's lives. I had no right too. _

_By now you probably already heard about my plan. If you haven't read the other letter. And please, if I fall and get killed. Don't worry about me. I am happy with the life I lived. So what I need you to do is run, run away and save yourselves. The past weeks have been the best weeks of my existence. Well I guess this is goodbye because after the fight. I promise that it will be the last time you see me. And I tend on keeping that promise. Well goodbye, love you guys. I will miss you! _

_goodbye Edward, I love you forever and always._

_Bella._

_PS: The ring and the locket and your mother's ring is in here, if you didn't know that yet. And please don't forget me._

When I finished with Edward's letter I was sobbing. But I gained the strenght to put the letter in the envelope along with the ring and the locket. I also put something else in there. I ripped a picture in half of Edward and I. I put the side of me in the envelope and the side of him in my back pocket. I quickly wrote his name on the front of the envelope. Then I took the baseball uniform off. Which by the way I had shorts and a tank top on underneath it. I gathered the uniform and two letters and teleported to the forest surrounding the Cullen's house. I could hear them inside. They were discussing about Saturday.

_" We can't fight the Volturi. Not with Bella on their side. You saw how she fought. It's impossible to take them down." Rosalie said.._

_" But you also saw how easily she got distracted by Edward too. That's Bella's weakness. Edward." Emmett said. They were planning on fighting the Volturi._

I turned my self invisible and covered my scent. I quietly walked up to the door. I sat the clothes and letters down by the front door. I quickly rang the doorbell three times.

I ran back into the forest, staying invisible and still hiding my scent.

I watched Jasper answer the door. He looked around before he looked down.

He bent down and picked up the clothing and letters. He looked in my direction.

Then Alice appeared by his side.

" Who was it?" She asked him.

" Get inside. She's watching us." Jasper said. Still looking in my direction. It was like he could actually see me.

She didn't object. She walked back inside, Jasper following her. He slammed the door shut behind him. I saw Edward come up and stand by the window looking straight at me. Like Jasper it was like he could actually see me. But he can't since I'm invisible. And if he could see me, well then things probably wouldn't end up pretty.

I didn't want to eavesdrop. So I left, hoping that they would make the right decision. I hunted quickly before teleporting back to the house I was in earlier.

**OHHHHH! Bet you didn't see that one coming didn't you! Well hey the good thing is you got to know what Bella's plan is. Haha yeah I know it's a little lame right! But it will be better when it gets to the actual fight! Sorry if it isn't long enough :C But next chapter is going to be in EPOV! Well now there is only one thing left to do REVEIW!!!! Well toodle-ohh for now! haha by the way if you have a twitter follow me at CrAzYGAL95 ( Kylee Marie Leslie) But if you have one give it to me in a reveiw and I'll try to find you! Did you know most of the Twilight cast has one and beleive me they are real! They talk about new moon on it and about there personal life and everything on it! Soo if you don't have one you should get one.**

**emmettlover24**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola peoples! Here is another chapter! IN THE SAME DAY! I forgot to thank you for all the reveiws not for last chapter but the chapter before that. I think it was chapter 26 or something. I lost track. Well anyways here is next chapter for you! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER!- I do not own Twilight but I do own a little brother that is rather annoying and has MAJOR anger issues. He threw a cookie at me and tried to throw a candle at me too( true stories ;))**

CHP.29

The letter

EPOV

I can't believe it. My own beautiful, strong, loving, caring, shy Bella lied to me. I know I lied to her but it was only to protect her, and that was when she was human. I just can't believe she was planning on killing us. That's just not her. She never told us that she still worked for the Volturi, I know she worked for them sometime ago but still. Now I won't be able to see her ever again after the fight. Either because we are all killed or she goes back to the Volturi after the fight because we settled something. I don't think I will be able to survive again but I guess I have too, because I mean who would want a mate that planned to kill you and never told you. But I feel bad I know I shouldn't feel bad, but I do. I mean we didn't even give her a chance to explain. Then Emmett and Jasper got in fighting stances. They were going to fight against Bella.

After Bella disappeared we thanked the wolves and went home to discuss some things. Everyone was shocked, hurt, and angry. Shocked by what Bella was planning, hurt that she was actually going to go through with the plan and angry that she lied to us and never told us that she was going to kill us. I decided to read the family's thoughts.

_I can't believe it. Bella, was planning on killing us this whole time. What are we going to do now. We can't run because the Volturi will just find us because the have the two best trackers. Demetri and B-bella. So no matter what it seems that my family's lives are over. But we will fight until death because no matter how much we try to compromise they won't listen.- Carlisle._

_I can't believe the sweet, loving Bella I once knew was planning on killing us. But why would she do that. To her own family.- Esme._

_That little BITCH! How could she tear this family apart AGAIN. How many times is that now once, twice. I thought she was my sister. I know I never was nice to her when she was human. But now I don't regret it. I wish I would of been mean to her when she was a vampire now too. I can't believe she was planning on killing us.- Rosalie._

_My little Bellsi-Boo was planning on killing us. And I can't believe that I was actually going to attack her earlier too. I mean what was I thinking, I wouldn't be able to kill Bella. But apparently she could kill us.- Emmett._

_I can't believe it. My own SISTER. My BEST FRIEND was planning on killing us. She lied to us. She probably didn't even care about us. She was probably pretending so she would be able to get us alone separate and kill us easier. I hate her. I hate her so much now. I thought she was my sister but I guess not.- Alice._

_Why did Bella do this. She was planning on killing us this whole time and never told us. And I was actually starting to get closer to her. But now I guess not. She __was__ family. But not anymore. But how are we going to take the Volturi down. It's IMPOSSIBLE to take them down, especially with Bella on their side. We are all going to get killed within the first five seconds of the fight. But we still have to try, if we could only find Bella's weakness. Then we could easily take her down. - Jasper._

They were all basically the same. Exept Jasper's, it hurt to hear what he was thinking, how to killl my Bella. Well I guess she isn't mine anymore.

" Anyone have any ideas for Saturday." Carlisle spoke with complete authority.

Silence.

" All we really need to do is distract Bella, find her weakness." Jasper said.

" We can't fight the Volturi. Not with Bella on their side. You saw how she fought. It's impossible to take them down." Rosalie said.

"" But you also saw how easily she got distracted by Edward too. That's Bella's weakness. Edward." I am not going to help kill Bella. Because if we kill Bella then I will need to be killed and I garuntee you my family won't do the job and they probably won't even let me escape to the Volturi.

Then the doorbell rang. I wonder who it is? No one ever comes here only other vampires and tanya would of called if she was coming to visit. And I don't smell anything outside.

One name came through my mind. Bella. She is the only one I know of that can hide scents and become invisible.

Jasper went over and answered the door. No one was there. He bent down and picked something up. Alice went over by his side.

" Who was it" Alice asked, a little dissapointed that no one was there.

" Get inside now." He demanded.

I snuck over by the window to look into the forest to see if anyone was there.

I looked around until I my eyes stayed glued to one spot. No one was there, but I had a feeling Bella was there but she was invisible.

Carlisle told me to come back and sit down.

" Who was at the door." Rosaile asked. Like she cared.

" Bella" I said before anyone else could speak. They all looked at me in shock.

" It's pretty obvious actually. She can turn invisible and she can hide her scent." They all looked at me in understanding.

Jasper set the objects down in front of everybody. There was two letters and Bella's baseball uniform. One of the letters was addressed to me, it was in Bella's handwritting. The othe was addressed to the whole family. I picked up both of the letters. I got the one that said Cullen's acrossed it first.

" Read it aloud." Carlisle said.

I nodded my head.

I opened up the letter.

"Dear Cullen's,

Look, I understand if you don't want to talk to me or even read this letter for that matter. I should of told you first thing when I saw you guys again. I am so sorry, I would understand if you hunted me down and killed me. You can if you want too, and I won't fight back. I would also understand if you hated me for the rest of eternity. Just let me explain myself first. I know I don't deserve that much, just please hear me out. Yes, I still do work for the Volturi and yes I am supposed to kill you. It was an order from Aro. But just because he tells me too doesn't mean that I would do it. I have a plan.

The plan is that you guys would show up on Saturday in the baseball clearing. Don't worry. I will be with the Volturi. I am the one in the Midnight Blue cape. On Aro's right side. You need to show up at noon. I will have a physical and mental shield around you guys. Aro will ask me to kill you guys. I will object. He will ask me again. Then again I will object. He will probably have a few of the guard member's attack me and then some will come after you guys. They won't be able to see the shield. But if one of them touches it they will get shocked. I will have it on high voltage. Which means if they touch it they will probably get knocked out for about five minutes. Depends how much they touch it. I will have them all tackled. But I won't hurt them. I will give them two choices. That they leave and leave you guys and me alone or I can kill them right on the spot. I am hoping they will leave in peace. But I don't know yet. Once they make their decision. Which they will hopefully leave. You guys can go back to living like you were and then I will go roam the world as a nomad. After all you guys probably wouldn't want me to be in your lives anymore. Just please,please,please trust me on this. I know that you probably can't trust me anymore but do. And if for some reason I get caught off guard and get hurt or die. Run. Save yourselves. I lived a long and happy life. And these past weeks have been the best weeks of my entire existence!

Well goodbye to you guys. I hope that sometime in the future that you will find it in you to forgive me. I hope you guys live long and happy together! Once again I'm sorry for coming back into your lives and lying to you. Making you trust me and then not telling you about my mission. I wish I would of told you guys. I was trying to protect you guys, but I just ended up hurting you instead. I never was planning on killing you. Well this is my last goodbye to you guys. Just wanted to explain myself to you. Love you guys and I'm sorry.

goodbye,

Bella,"

PS: Don't come and find me. I need to concentrate and think about a few things before Saturday. "

No. No. No. No. No. Bella can't leave. Not without us. I know this might be a set up but I have a strong feeling she isn't lying to us. She is telling the truth.

I got up and was about to walk out the door.

I was tackled by Emmett and Jasper.

" Let. Me. Go. I need to go find Bella." I growled still struggling under their grasps.

" No. You heard what Bella said. She needs to concentrate is she is going to fight on Saturday." Jasper said. That just got me more freaked out about the fight. Bella can't fight, she might get killed. I still tried to get out of Jasper and Emmett's grasps but they just would not budge. I eventually gave up. They noticed and walked me back over to where we were sitting. Why wouldn't they just let me go. I need to go find Bella and apologize. If only we would of let her explain we wouldn't be in this sitiation.

I put my head in my hands. If Bella get's hurt in anyway. I don't think I would be able to live with myself. I am supposed to be the one protecting her. She is the girl and I am the boy. The boy is supposed to be protecting her not the other way around.

Esme patted my back.

" It's alright son. You will see her again, soon." Esme was trying to calm me. But after the fight Bella said she was going to go off by herself. She can't go out there by herself. She is going to get killed.

We all sat in silence. Everyone kept on reading the letter over and over again. Passing it around.

Then Alice spoke.

"Edward. What does your letter say."

I opened the letter that was addressed to me.

A few things fell out onto the floor. I picked them up. There were three things. A picture of Bella, she was a vampire in this picture and she was blowing the camera a kiss. I remember taking this picture. It was a day that was sunny and we didn't go to school so I took Bella on a picnics. She must have the half of me. Then I looked at the other two things that was in my hands. It was the ring I purposed to her with. But why would she give me this back. I would want her to keep it if she sneaks off before we get a chance to explain oursleves. I would want her to remember me forever. The last one I was actually shocked to see. It was the locket I gave to her when she was human. It also had the diamond heart I gave her to put on her bracelet. Why is she giving me back everything. I would want her to remember me some way.

I set the items aside. And pulled out the letter.

I read it to myself first.

_Dear Edward,_

_Right now you probably hate me. I don't blame you either. I would hate me too if I were you. I lied to you and I didn't tell you about my mission first thing like I should of. I was just scared. Scared that you wouldn't love me, scared that if I told you, you wouldn't give me a chance to explain and kill me right on the spot. I was just so happy to see you for the first time and over 100 years! _

_During my years while I was in Voltera, weren't the best years. Yes, I had a few good times, and surprisingly I made a few friends. But I didn't get along with everyone. I kinda went off on my own. I only had one really close friend. Heidi. You know the one that ran off with whatever his name was. Yeah, her. I could tell her anything. Aro wouldn't let me call or contact you in anyway. Do you have any idea of how that feels? How it feels that you can't call or even see your one true love. I'll tell you how it feels. It feels horrible, thinking that you will never get to see or talk to him again. I cried everyday. That's how much I missed you. And I will continue to miss you after I leave. I'm sorry for ever coming back into you and your family's lives. I had no right too. _

_By now you probably already heard about my plan. If you haven't read the other letter. And please, if I fall and get killed. Don't worry about me. I am happy with the life I lived. So what I need you to do is run, run away and save yourselves. The past weeks have been the best weeks of my existence. Well I guess this is goodbye because after the fight. I promise that it will be the last time you see me. And I tend on keeping that promise. Well goodbye, love you guys. I will miss you! _

_goodbye Edward, I love you forever and always._

_Bella._

_PS: The ring and the locket and your mother's ring is in here, if you didn't know that yet. And please don't forget me._

I began to sob. Why would I ever forget my beautiful angel. I never could. On Saturday if we all live and the Volturi leave in peace. I am going to stop Bella no matter what.

I love her.

I passed the note around and got sympathetic looks from everyone who read it.

Wow. This day has been crazy. First we are all happy, then we go to play baseball, the wolves come along and spill Bella's secret, we get mad at Bella and make her leave, Bella writes notes to us and drops them at our front door then leaves, we read the notes, and now I am depressed. Wow isn't that just the best day ever or what.

Now I guess all we have to do is wait. Wait for Saturday to come around.

**Hey well that is this chapter! Yeah I know it's short but hey! At least you got 2 chapters in one day! OMG guess what! Next chapter is going to be the fight!!! But i think I am just going to write that in Bella's POV i don't know yet! I'll figure it out though. I am going to finishe writting my other chapter for my other story before I write another chapter for this story! Well like I said before the is the LAST day of summer vocation for me ( cries endlessly) but I am actually ready to go back! Three of my closest friends are going tobe in my class! And we have the best teacher ever! And the most rowdy and trouble making boys! Which is good because you get to see more interesting stuff happen like if one of the boys get's a ISS( In school suspension) or a marker taken away. The boys love to annoy the teachers. It's funny. WELL I'M DEDICATING THIS TO THE FRIENDS THAT WILL BE IN MY CLASS- RAVEN, KITTY, AND CARLY! AND ALSO TO MY FRIEND THAT MOVED TO CAMERON THIS SUMMER :( HER NAME IS SARAH ( she is also a reveiwer on my story)! Well ta-ta for now! **

**emmettlover24**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay! Well here is yet another chapter for today! I hope you like it! It's kinda short but it's good! Well this might be my last chapter until the weekend. Only one or two more chapters of this story until it is finished! Thanks for all the reveiws!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters in any way, shape, or form. **

CHP.30

Bring it on.

BPOV

It's Saturday morning and I have to meet with the Volturi at 12:00 at the baseball clearing. Aro already sent me my robe. Underneath my robe I am wearing a pair of old sweats and a tanktop. They are the most comfortable clothing I will be able to wear if I am going to be running.

I went hunting yesterday and I went this morning. God, I hope the Cullen's will forgive me, sometime from now. But I doubt they will. From the looks on their faces Thursday at baseball they looked ticked. I'd be lucky if they let me go without saying anything.

I wonder if they are even going to the clearing like I asked. Or if they even opened the letter to read it.

I got 15 more minutes until I had to be at the clearing. I decided to think about my life before I had to go. I thought about these past weeks that I spent with the Cullens. And about how they made me whole inside. I was actually happy and myself. When I was with the Volturi I never was complete, there was always a little piece of me missing. I got lost in thought.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Great. It's time. I grabbed my cloak and teleported to where I needed to be.

_Bella_**Aro**

**Hey Bella. Finally decided to show up. I'm not very happy with you, you know that right.**

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know how vampires get easily distracted and all._

**You know the plan right.**

_Yupp._

**Okay. Let's go then.**

I could see the Cullen's in the clearing through the trees. I put the sheilds around them.

I needed to tell them that they were protected.

_I got the shields around you guys. Now all you do is have to sit back, relax, and let me take care of the rest._

I sent that to Carlisle. We could see them now, we were in the clearing. I saw Carlilse give one more small nod.

The entire guard was here. Even Marcus and Caius. We walked until we were about 100 feet from them.

" Why, hello there Carlisle." Aro said happily, like nothing was wrong.

I rolled my eyes.

"Aro" Carlisle nodded.

"Well as you already know, Bella was sent here on a mission, and she tends on finishing it for me. Bella, it's time." Aro said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I pretended to examine my nails.

"Umm...Nahh, I don't feel like it" I said in a bored voice. God, why did I get myself into this mess. Ohh yeah! That's right I am a danger magnet.

Aro laughed uneasily.

" You know teenage vampires these days, never wanting to do what they are told." Aro told the Cullen's. Emmett was on the verge of laughter along with all the other Cullen's.

"Okay, Bella. Do what you came here to do." I took down my hood.

"But I don't want too." I whined.

"Bella." Aro said sternly.

"Fine." I huffed. Looks of horror spread acrossed all the Cullen's faces.

_Chill. Just follow my lead. I'm not going to hurt you._

I sent to all of them.

Their looks of horror then turned to releif.

I teleported to the Cullen's side but I wasn't in the sheild.

"Happy." I said to Aro.

"Isabella Marie Volturi., what do you think you are doing." Aro demanded.

"Hmm..." I pretended to ponder his question. " Well I'm kinda getting ready for a fight to protect the Cullen's because there is no way I am going to kill my family." I said sweetly.

"Isabella Volturi."

"It's not Isabella Volturi, Aro" I spat his name like it was a peice of trash." It's Isabella Mason now."

"WHOO! Go Bella! You tell him" I heard Emmett shout. I gave him a death glare, he shut up then.

" What, have you decided to switch sides on me Isabella."

"Yeah. Actually Aro, I never was on your side. I was forced on your side. Now it's time for me to make my own decisions." I screamed at him.

"Bella, we don't want to fight you." Aro said.

" Well if you are going to kill the Cullen's you are going to have to kill me first." I said to him, slipping into a crouch.

He pointed a finger to me and yelled attack. Out of the whole guard there were about 35 of them.(** I know there probably isn't that many just pretend that there is)**

28 came after me and 7 went after the Cullen's. But of course when they touched the sheild they fell down.

I teleported to the other side of the clearing. I looked over at Aro. There was another figure standing by him. I don't think I have ever seen him before. He was wearing a Pitch Black cape, way darker than everyone else's.

Someone rammed into me and sent me flying. I got distracted. I can't get distracted, not now anyways.

I got back up on my feet, I was tackled again. Someone bit mean.

I screamed out in agony.

"BELLA" I heard Edward's pained voice scream across the clearing.

I teleported to the other side before grabbing the guy who bit me. It was Nate. I never really like him.

I put my teeth by his neck and beheaded him.

I created a fire with my powers and threw him in it.

Everyone paused for a second before the fight continued.

Jane came up by me.

"Why hello there, Bella" She said in a fake happiness.

"Why hello Bitch." I said sarcastically.

She tried to grab me by the throat but I grabbed her hair and threw her acroos the clearing and onto the sheild.

By now all the vampires from earlier that tried to attack the Cullen's were going after me now.

Edward almost got out of the sheild but I pushed him back using my telekenisis. There is no way he can come into this fight. He won't survive.

I would use my telekenisis to just hold everyone down, but there is to many of them, and some of them I don't even know. So it would be difficult. So for now I just have to fight them without using my telekenisis.

I ran into the forest and changed my appearence and turned ivisible. I grabbed someone with out anyone else looking. I turned visible.

"HELP! She is over here." I pointed to the figure that I changed appearences for. She looked just like me.

They all ran for her and tore her apart.

I stood behind them.

They all started cheering.

I changed back into my normal appearence.

"You guys are more idiotic than I though. And I thought you knew most of my powers." I teased.

They all turned around and looked at me.

I turned around and ran.

I ran behind the Cullen's. They turned around and stared at me, all of them wide-eyed.

" Miss me" I said.

" Bel-" Edward began but didn't finish because they all were coming after me again.

"Gotta go." I quickly said. I flew the person that tried to bite me in the neck against the sheild and then turned ivisible again. I made it start raining but after a while it back cloudy. Wait. I want it to rain.

I tried again, but it just stayed cloudy. I looked over at Aro. He pointed to the figure next to him, that I didn't recognize. He must control the weather but that still doesn't explain why he has a black robe on.

I flipped Aro off, right before I got tackled. I got bit a few times and scratched but no limbs or anything torn off. Which is good. We fought for hours. I killed some more of the Volturi guard. I was becoming weak.

We were right in front of the Cullen's and the sheild. I was surrounded. They all came at me at once. I jumped in the air, to dodge them all. I didn't have the strenght to use hardly anymore of my powers. I was headed back down but something pushed me into the sheild. I got shocked.

I screamed out in agony. If I hit the sheild it won't hurt as bad, but it still hurts.

I layed there on the ground. I tried to get back up on my feet but was kicked back down by someone and kicked back into the sheild.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed. I was panting.

Edward made a move to come out of the sheild.

"Edward. Stay." I said.

He stayed in his place but it looked like it killed him to do so.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Wait. That voice sounds familar.

The figure took his hood down.

I gasped in shock along with the rest of the Cullen's.

"MIKE NEWTON" I shouted.

He paused from what he was doing.

"Wait. Bella Swan. Bella Swan from Forks." God. He is such and idiot.

I took this opprotunity to grab his leg and flip him around. Aro was holding the rest of the guard back. Telling them that Mike can handle it on his own. This must be some kind of initiation or something.

" No shit, sherlock." I said scarcastically to him.

" They never told me you were Bella Swan." He tried to change the subject. I was now on top of him holding him down.

"Don't change the subject on me." I spat at him." Why are you here." I demanded.

" A little pushy here aren't we." He said. Probably thrilled that I'm on top of him.

" Shut up. Now I will give you one more time to tell me why you are here before I kill you." I growled.

"God. Someone has a bit of a temper now." I scratched his arm.

He screamed out in pain.

" Fine, fine, well I was out searching for you after you randomly disappeared. I was by myself and I heard a noise off to my right. The figure came out. She was extrodinaily beautiful. She told me her name was Zoey. She then told me what she was and she bit me. She took me away with her and I figured out my powers. And here I am now." He finished off.

" You still didn't tell me why you are here." I hissed.

"Well I joined the guard. They asked me to come help someone else kill the Cullen's. I remembered who they were, and that they took you away from me." I growled at him for saying that. Like I was ever his in the first place." So I agreed. And here we are now." He smiled up at me. I glared at him.

" So I see you found Cullen" He spat the name" again." He said.

"Actually, yeah I did. And We were supposed to get married until you guys decided to barge back into my life." I spat at him.

He looked pissed. I was still becoming more weak by the second. Oh, Dear God please help the Cullen's stay safe. Don't let them get hurt.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

I looked over at him, his face was pained. Mike took the chance to throw me against the sheild again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I couldn't even get up now. I was laying nothing but a inch from the sheild now. Edward came and kneeled by me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Why was he apologizing.

"Your..not......the..one that...should ..be ...apologizing." I got out in between raged breaths. I could hardly breath. By now Mike was back by my side. Edward gave out a low chuckle.

Edward was brushing the hair from my eyes. I was laying on my back. My hand holding my wrist, that was bitten.

"Bella, I love you." I heard Edward whisper. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I-I-" Mike cut me off.

"Get up Bella." I looked over at him. Of course I'm not done fighting. I mean I'm not done until I'm dead right.

I rolled over andtried to get up. Mike kicked me hard in the gut against the shield. Now I didn't even have enough energy to scream. I let out a small whimper.

"Stop." Edward growled.

This just made Mike laugh.

"Why should I Cullen. You never stepped aside so I could have her, now did you. I loved her, just like you did." Mike said.

I tried to get up but mike just pushed me back down. He had his hand on my shoulder. Close enough to my mouth so I could bite him.

Edward quickly looked down at him. I winked at him.

I grabbed Mikes hand and bit him. He yelped out in agony.

I finally got to a standing position. I ran but he caught up to me. He threw me against the sheild for like the millionth time. But this time I didn't scream.

Instead I let my eyes shut.

I used my last breath to say something.

"I'm sorry Edward, I love you." and with that my eyes fluttered shut.

"BELLA" Everyone shouted.

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black. It was like I was in a never ending hole. That I just kept on falling not hitting anything on my way

**WOWZA! THAT WAS UNEXPTECTED! Wasn't it! What is going to happen??? And I need your opinion. Should I write a sequal?**


	31. Chapter 31 LAST CHAPTER!

**OMG! I am soo soo soo soo sorry I didn't update in like FOREVER! But I have a pretty darn good excuse. Okay Well school started on August 18 a Tuesday. Then when I got home I was to tired to do anything on accout of staying up to like 3 in the morning and waking up at 6. Then I had homework all week long. Then on the weekend I spent with my BEST FRIENDS! We went to trails west and the jamboree. I wrote this chapter through all this week even though I had homework. But yeah it's already the second week of school and I am already assigned a big project and have TONS of homework. And this is the LAST CHAPTER! But there will most definatly be a sequal. And I will start writting it when I am done with Just My Luck! Maybe. Depends when I get my computer cord. But keep this story on your favorites because I will be posting an authors note once I post the first chapter. I already have and idea of what I am going to do for the sequel. Well anyways I will let you continue to read the last chapter!**

CHP. 31

Alive or Dead?

BPOV

I felt like I was falling down a never ending tunnel, that was leading me to my death. I don't know how long I have been falling but it was a long time. To me anyways.

Then suddenly it felt like I hit water and I was drowning, then I was being flooded with all these memories of my life. Starting from when I was human.

_"But mommy, I don't want to go to school. What if everyone hates me." I whined._

_"No one is going to hate you Bella. You are going to be fine. Now come on, let's go make you breakfeast and head off." My mom smiled at me._

(okay when the memories change it will be going from _italics _to **bold)**

**"Keep going Bella, your doing great." My mom encouraged me. I was learning how to ride my bike for the fist time.**

**" I can't do it, I'm going to crash." I screamed, just as I ran into the bush. My mom ran over to me.**

**" You almost had it sweetie, do you wanna try again." She asked me.**

**"Sure." I whispered.**

_"Bella! Bella." My mom frantically called my name._

_"Bella where are you." She was worried._

_She went over to a closet and opened it up._

_"There you are Bella! Thank goodness! It's time to go to Ballet class sweetie." My mom said to me._

_"But I suck" I complained_

_"You don't suck." She said back. _(I don't know if these were the exact words)

**(Okay now I am just going to list memories but some of them might not be in order.)**

_Charlie and Renee getting a divorce._

_Going back and forth between Charlie and Renee._

_Making mud pies with Jacob and his sisters._

_Staying with my mom for a few years._

_Renee marrying Phil._

_Movie to Forks._

_Getting my old rusty chevy._

_First day of Forks High School._

_Meeting Jessica, Mike, Ben, Laura, and Angela._

_Seeing the Cullen's for the first time._

_Sitting by Edward in biology._

_Him not showing up to class for a few days._

_Getting sick in Biology from Blood Typing._

_Going to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica._

_Edward saving me from the gang._

_Eating with Edward at the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles._

_Riding in Edward's Volvo for the first time._

_Finding out what he really is._

_Telling him that I know his secret._

_Going to his house and meeting his family for the first time._

_Going to the meadow and Edward and I sharing our first kiss._

_The Baseball Game._

_James and his little game with me._

_The ballet studio and the Cullen's fighting James._

_Prom._

_My 18th Birthday party._

_Edward leaving me._

_Becoming close friends with Jacob._

_Jacob becoming a werewolf._

_Doing all sorts of exotic things with Jacob._

_Jumping off the cliff._

_Saving Edward._

_Edward purposing._

_The Cullen's and the wolves fighting off the newborns and Victoria._

_Graduating._

_Getting kidnaped by the Volturi._

_Getting turned into a vampire._

_My life with the Volturi until I saw the Cullen's again._

_The Cullen's hating me because they didn't recognize me at first._

_All the great times I had with the Cullen's as a vampire._

_Fighting with Jacob._

_The Cullen's finding out about my secret._

_Hiding from the Cullen's._

_Fighting with the Volturi._

_Then dying._

The last memory shocked me. I died?

OH MY GOSH! I left Edward and the Cullen's there defensless! It's all because of me they died! I went to Hell! Because if I was in heaven or wherever it is that vampires go I would be with Edward.

The next thing I knew. I was sitting up straight.

"EDWARDD" I screamed. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

Yelling things like:

"_It's all my fault."_

_"Why didn't he run like I said."_

_"I love you Edward"_

_" I'm so sorry"_

_"I don't deserve to live"_

And other things along those lines.

I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist. I ignored who ever it was and burried my face in my knees that had my arms wrapped around them.

Why, why, why, is this happening to me. Edward died because of me. I wasn't there for him and the Cullen's. They are all dead because I wasn't strong enough to protect them. I don't deserve to live anymore, I need to go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. A world without Edward isn't a world at all. I need to go. I need to go now.

I was about to get up, but someone pulled me back down. I felt a hand on each side of my face, forcing me to look at them. For all I know it could be Mike Newton. Telling me that the Volturi won the battle and that all the Cullen's are dead. I stubbornly kept my eye's closed.

"Bella, open your eyes." Wait. I knew that voice, it was Edward's. But he's dead. Greatttttt, now I'm hearing things.

"Bella...please open your eyes. I'm begging you." The imaginary Edward pleaded.

I opened my eyes to see if there was a imaginary figure there.

"Not only am I hearing things, I'm imagining them too." I started to sob again.

"Bella, you aren't imagining things. This is real life." My imaginary Edward said, a small smile coming across his face.

" That's what you want me to think because once I turn around and then turn back around you will be gone." I whispered to myself. Why am I talking to a imaginary figure?

The figure came closer to me, to where he wasn't even three inches from my face.

" Are you imagining now." He whispered.

I shook my head.

He pulled me closer to his body.

"Now are you imagining things, Bella" He whispered again.

" Yes, you are the imaginary Edward, my Edward died because I wasn't stron-" He inturupted me. His lips were on mine.

Okay. This is one detailed imagination. Or am I not imagining things? Is this real life? Am I really kissing the real Edward, the Edward that I love and care a lot about? This has to be real life. It just has to be. It is real life. If it wasn't I wouldn't be feeling the electric current right now that is flowing strongly through my body.

This is real life. I'm alive, and Edward is alive, which mean's the Cullen's are also proably alive.

Edward pulled me as close to him as possible. I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him back with all the passion and love that I had in my body.

After a few minutes he pulled away.

I clung to him like a monkey and dug my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet aroma. I started to sob all over again. But these weren't depressed or sad sobs, these were sobs of joy.

Wait. I can't be hugging Edward, I am supposed to be some where else far away from Edward, I promised him that at the fight would be the last time he ever saw me. I pulled away and quickly started to climb off the bed.

"I-I have to...Edward I have to go" I finally got out. I jumped off the bed but quickly fell to the ground. But right before I hit the ground, like always, Edward caught me.

"Ow" I said. That actually kinda hurt. My back where he caught me at. I couldn't even stand without falling over.

"Why do you have to go." Edward's velvety voice rang through my ears.

"B-b-beacause....Because I promised you in the letter, that at the fight would be the last time I would see you." I said.

"But what if I don't want you to go."

"Well..." I tried to think of an excuse in my head.

"Well.." He encouraged me.

"I just have to." I said, spinning out of his arms again only about to take another face plant into the floor. But once again, Edward caught me.

Why can't I walk. Am I still weak from the fight?

I heard Edward laugh.

He swung me in his arms bridal style and carried me back to the bed.

He sat me on the bed and he took a seat acrossed from me.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms over my chest.

" Bella, I don't want you to leave." Edward started.

" Too bad. I have too. I promised."

"So, I made promises and I broke them. Remeber." Edward reminded me.

I slowly shaked my head yes.

" Well then, you can break the promise you made me."

"But what if I don't want to break the promise" I argued with him.

" Well then, we have a complication there don't we? But can I ask you a few questions first." He asked me.

I shook my head yes.

"Bella, do you love me." Edward was dead serious about this. How could he be so stupid. Of course I loved him. I love him with everything I have.

I didn't reply to his question. I turned my head away from his pleading eyes.

"Bella, please answer the question."

I turned my head to look at him."Yes. I love you with everything I've got." I finally answered.

" Do you want to stay and live with us." He asked again.

"Of course."

" Then why do you want to leave so badly?" Edward looked pained when he asked this question. I didn't want to leave. I had to leave, it would just make it easier for the Cullen's to live. To not have them in danger anymore. Since I am, after all, a danger magnet.

"Because, I just have too. You guys must hate me for all I put you through. I lied to you and was supposed to kill you."

"Bella, we don't hate you. That is the very last thing we think about you. It is impossible for us to hate you. Yeah, you were told to kill us, but instead you fought and protected us. You risked your own life to save us." That actually makes sense. Now I couldn't argue back with him. He won and he knew it too. I knew this because he had his signature smile on his face. He knew that I couldn't argue with that.

"So." I mumbled, looking at my hands in my lap.

"So, we love you and care very much about you. You are the one that holds this family together. Without you, the Cullen's don't exist it is the Cullen, the Hale's, the Mcarthy, and the Mason. We aren't one family. We are just vampires that live together. That's it. " Wow. They really needed me.

I gave up. I crawled over to Edward and sat in his lap.

"I'm so sorry Edward. It's all my fault that your family went through all this." I said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked back and forth a little bit.

" Bella, there isn't hardly anything to forgive. We are very understanding why you didn't tell us. You were just trying to protect your family. I would have done the same thing if I were you. We just wished you would of told us sooner so we could've helped you." Edward said.

Well, that reminds me.

" What happened after I...uhh...fainted?" I said.

" Well I think the whole family would want to help tell you that. By the way, you need to go hunting. You are very VERY weak from the fight. That's why you couldn't walk when you tried to just a few second ago." Edward tried not to laugh at the last part.

"Shut up" I mumbled into his chest. He just gave a light chuckle. He picked me up and jumped out his window.

He carried me for a long time before setting me down and walking off.

" And where do you think your going" I asked him. Staying put, I didn't want to fall again.

" Well, I'm going to go fetch you something to eat." He said.

"Well I am perfectly capable of catching myself something to eat, I'm not a baby now." I got up from where I was standing and started to walk only to fall into a tree.

I looked over at Edward and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at me.

" I think I'll just wait for something to pass by and grab it." I said. Sitting back down.

" I'll be right back." Edward said to me. Running over and kissing my forehead before running off.

"Great. I can't even catch my own prey." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that. " Edward said coming back to where I was sitting. He had two deer in his hands. He droped them down by me. They were twitching.

I grabbed the first deer and immidiatly began drinking before I knew it both deer's were drained completely. I stood up, having more strength and ran off to wherever the smell of a mountain lion was coming from. I tackled it, by the time I was finished all together I drained a three deers, a bear, and a mountain lion, and two elks. I felt sloshy by the time I was done.

I walked jogged back to where I left Edward at.

"Did you have a nice meal." He asked me.

I nodded my head. He held his arms out to me. I walked in them and wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his chin on my head. We stayed like that for a little bit in comfortable silence.

" We better get back. Alice is dying to tell you everything after you passed out." Edward said. He grabbed my hand and started to walk off but I stood my ground. He pulled on it.

" Come on Bella, the family is dying to see you." Okay. Well the truth is, am I ready to see them? They probably hate me for what I did to them.

" I-I-I can't. They probably hate me." I am actually a little scared to see the Cullen's.

Edward walked back to me and put a hand on each side of my face. " Bella, for the millionth time! They. Do. Not. Hate. You." He said each word individually at the end. But he continued." If it is anything they feel about you it is thankfulness, love, and care. But they defiantly don't hate you. They understand that you did what you did. You were just trying to protect us. Like I was you when I left you." I flinched at the bad memories. He gazed into my eyes. We just stared at each other for a few minutes before moving or saying anything.

"Fine." I mumbled.

Edward through me on his back. And ran back to the house. He was probably making sure I wouldn't run off in some other direction.

I soon could see the break in the trees ahead. We burst through the clearing. All the Cullen"s were waiting on the front porch for us. Edward sat me down on the ground and took my hand and lead me to where the rest of the Cullen's were standing.

Edward had to practically drag me to the steps, on account of me moving so slowly, even for a human. But we eventually arrived at the porch.

There was a pause of silence, no one was even breathing.

Alice ran up to me and threw her little arms around me. And started to sob into my shoulder.

"I'm so happy your alive and okay." She sobbed into my shoulder. I just hugged her closer to me, I was also sobbing with her. She eventually pulled apart so everyone else could give me a hug. They all said something to me. I could tell that they were worried about me, and that they all missed me. I have a feeling they weren't mad at me anymore but that won't stop me from apologizing.

They each said something to me, like:

_"Thank God your okay!"_

_"Never do that to us again, you nearly gave us a heart attack."_

_"My lil Bellsi Boo kicked some vampire butt out there! I'm so glad your okay because if you would of died, I wouldn't have anyone to help pull pranks on people" Of course that comment came from Emmett._

_"I was so worried, please don't leave us."_

There were some more spoken along those lines too.

Once we were finished with our little reunion I walked back over to Edward's awaiting hand. I took it, and he pulled me into a hug. I turned around still in Edward's arms and followed everyone into the living room. Edward and I took the Love seat, Carlisle and Esme took the other love seat, and the others took the couch.

No one talked for a few minutes so I decided to break the silence.

"Okay, before anyone else says anything, I would really REALLY like to explain myself." I could tell that they all wanted to object to it but by the look on my face they all just nodded their heads.

" What I did, was wrong. I should of told you straight up, but the truth is, I was scared too. I was scared that you guys wouldn't love me anymore, and would just kick me out of the family, or even worse, try to fight them. I just couldn't let that happen, if you guys read the note I left you, you probably already know that I never intended on killing you in the first place. I was going to fight them all by myself. I didn't want anyone of you guys to help me. Because if any of you got hurt or even worse...died. I would NOT be able to live with myself. I am sorry I even agreed to Aro's plan. I just wanted to see you guys so bad. I promise you guys I was going to tell you after the baseball game but as you already know, the stupid mutt interefered and beat me to the punch. I'm just really sorry, I am willing to do anything to gain back your guys trust. Even if it means I have to leave for a little while and come back, I will. Just please understand what I am trying to tell you guys. I never meant for this to happen. You guys were never even supposed to be in the clearing. I was just going to show up by myself and beat them. But I knew if I told you that, you guys would still interfere that's the only reason I let you come. Just please forgive me, I don't care when you do. I just want your guy's trust in me back." I finished off.

"Bella, there is hardly anything to forgive, we understand that you were only trying to protect us. You are already forgiven." Carlisle said to me. Everyone was nodding their heads as he was saying this.

I could feel a huge smile appear on my face.

"Good. But tell me one more thing. What happened after I fainted or whatever you want to call it." I asked. I truly was curious of what happened because Aro is not the one to negotiate or anything. He just usually kill's the victim before they even have a chance to talk.

Alice smiled.

"Okay, well after you fainted or whatever, everyone was surprisingly still. No one moved, until realization came acrossed everyone's face. We all ran over to you, but at that point all the volturi were trying to attack us but they couldn't, they just kept on falling down every time they tried to get five feet from us. But they weren't getting shocked. Aro demanded Jane to use her power on us but it didn't work. Which could only mean your shield was still working, we still haven't figured out why, but it did. Edward had you in his arms, and Carlisle was discussing things with Aro. They were trying to take Bella from Edward but every time someone else touched her they got shocked. But every time one of us touched you, we just felt softness. It was really weird. It was probably because you were risking to save your life for us. Well, I don't know. But anyway, Aro kept on yelling at us but eventually we won and got to take you back to our house. Mike Newton was a little pissed because you could tell he still loved you. But before they all disappeared Mike promised that we would soon rue the day and to watch out for the future. But I just smiled at him and said with Bella on our side. So we took you home and you have been out ever since Saturday. Today is Tuesday." Alice finished off. That's it, no action or anything! Well at least it is good no one got hurt. But it is defiantly a good thing that my shield stayed with them! If not, who knows where I would be right now.

" At least my sheild stayed with you guys. Or else who knows where I would be right now." I tried to joke, everyone just gave a small laugh.

"So Bella, what happened while you were uhh....out." Jasper asked me.

"Hmm... To tell you the truth I don't really know. Because at first if felt like I was falling down a dark hole, then it felt like I was drowning my whole life replaying in fast foward until the fight. It was really weird." I really didn't know what to call it while I was out. So I just explained it the best I could.

"Oh." Was all he said.

We all talked for hours. I told them about my whole life in Volterra. I told them about me and Jane not really getting along. All the shopping trips I have been on. All my mission. Basically I told them my life story in Volterra. They seemed pretty interested but I could tell they were a little sad, that I had a life there without them. But I also told them that I was never truly happy. That I was always depressed and just pretended to be happy because I knew that it would be what they wanted, which they all agreed too. By the time it reached 3 in the morning everyone was in there rooms, leaving Edward and I in the living room by ourselves. We then walked to the other house, which we now used as a hang out house with all the game sets and closet, bathrooms, and other stuff that way we could use the Cullen's house bedrooms bigger. Edward led me into my memory lane room and sat down on the couch. Alice suggested that I take everything down and hang it up in Edward and I's room but I didn't want to, I liked it here. It just seemed...right. Edward sat down on the sofa and patted his lap, signaling for me to sit down. I sat down on his lap and laid my head against his chest, and closed my eyes. I concentrated on his breathing, I felt him slip out from underneath me.

My eyes flew open and looked at him questioningly. He just smiled down at me.

He gave me a peck on the lips before pulling back and talking.

"You Bella Marie Swan, are in trouble." He said jokingly.

"And what exactly did I do?" I joked back.

" You didn't tell me. I about died when you fell against the shield and stopped breathing, my whole world came crashing down. I thought you were dead. For three days I sat in our room, hoping, praying that you would wake up. I wasn't going to give up though, I knew that you would wake up, I mean you had too. Don't ever do that again, I thought I lost you forever." He got more quite the more he said. I could tell he really was sad. I threw my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. None of this should of happened. I should have never agreed to do the damn mission in the first place." I started to sob.

"Shhh, Bella, none of this was your fault do you understand me. And you should be happy that you did the mission because if you didn't, we wouldn't be here right now, you would still probably be depressed back in Volterra or who knows what. Just be happy that you are here with me, with everyone. I was just scared that I lost you forever because if I did lose you for a fourth time, I wouldn't have been able to survive." He just sat there with me and rocked back in forth until my sobs calmed down. He sat me down on the couch and got down on one knee.

I gasped.

"Bella, I know the past few days have been really rough for everyone, especially you. But I cannot wait any longer, I have waited long enough. I promise to love you for ever, and I never intend on losing you again. I promise to stay by your side until you die. Will you marry me?" Edward smiled up at me. Why so soon, I just woke up today, well yesterday. But I don't care, because the truth is I can't wait to officially call him mine either.

"Yes, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I would love to marry you." He jumped up and swung me around. He sat me down on the ground and kissed me very passionately.

But Alice broke the kiss. We heard her high pitched scream and we could hear her running towards us.

She broke through the door.

"OMG OMG OMG! BELLA PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEMME DO YOUR WEDDING! I PROMISE IT WILL BE THE BEST WEDDING EVER!! Alice begged, she knew that she would be able too, as long as she doesn't go overboard or anything.

"Of course you can, just don't go to overboard only a small get together don't have to invite the whole town. And I am giving you two weeks to plan it okay.

She screamed louder than ever.

"THANK YOU SOOO SOOO SOOO MUCH! BEST SISTER EVER!" Alice screeched.

I just looked up at Edward and smiled up at him. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"We have got to start planning pronto." Alice demanded.

_1 week later._

We have been planning for one whole week and Edward and I are getting married next Saturday. I already have my dress picked out along with the bridesmaid's dress, the wedding is going to be outside in our meadow.

"Alice please no. I have been on too many shopping trips this week! Can't we just rest today." I complained.

"No we can't now stop your whining and let's go." She tried to grab my hand but I moved it before she could grab it.

"Don't make me get Jasper and Emmett." She threatened.

"So. Go ahead, see if I care." I turned around and saw Emmett and Jasper standing right behind me.

"Why hello dear brothers." I said sarcastically and tried to walk past them. Emmett stopped me.

"And where do you think your going miss missy." He said.

"Well, I'm going to go find Edward." I took his had off my wrist and started walking up to mine and Edward's room. I looked behind me and they were following me, getting closer with every step. I broke out into a run. I burst through the room startling Edward who was getting ready to play his paino.

I ran over to him and hid behind him.

"Alice is trying to make me go on another shopping trip. I'm sick of shopping and let me tell you that's saying something."I whined which turned into a more serious tone at the end.

Edward just laughed. Right then Emmett, Jasper,. and Alice came walking through the door.

Why me, perfect, of course when I can't use my powers I end up getting forced to do things I don't want to. Carlisle told me I should lay off on using the powers for a couple weeks before I start using them again. He told me that if I used them a lot something bad might happen. I also lost some of my powers when I fainted, along with most of my strength. But both of them are coming back very slowly. Which means if I tried to wrestle Jasper or Emmett, I would be the one on the ground with their teeth at my neck.

"What are you going shopping for now." He said trying not to laugh anymore.

"Who knows! We already went shopping for everything we need for the wedding!" I complained. Throwing my arms in the air.

"We are going shopping for clothes silly and maybe some new furniture." Alice stated simply.

I groaned.

"But Alicee." I whined.

"No butts now cheer up and get your skinny little butt in my car." She said.

"No. I'm not moving from this spot."

"I'll take care of it Alice, go wait in the car." Edward said.

Alice smiled at me, and walked out of the room Emmett and Jasper following her.

"I'm not going shopping with her." I told Edward, I could tell he had something planned. He shot me his dazzling smile. He bent down and kissed me on the lips. He pulled back and picked me up bridal style. He started to walk out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said and continued walking. He was walking toward the garage, crap.

"Edwwarrrddd!" I said and tried to struggle out of his arms. He was going to put me in Alice's car.

Just as I predicted Alice's passenger door was wide opened with her sitting inside it.

Edward sat me down in the passenger seat. And buckled me in.

He held my wrists down and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Now you be a good little vampire for Alice." He joked.

"Traitor" I mumbled under my breath so only he could hear.

He bent down by my ear.

"You're the one who wanted Alice to plan the wedding. I told you we could of just went off to Las Vegas but you said no." Edward kissed me one more time on the forehead before shutting the door.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

This was going to be one long day. And it was a very long day. We didn't return home until late the next day. We went shopping for anything possible. Furniture, clothes, shoes, purses, and a BUNCH of other stuff.

Just think, one more week and I get to get married to Edward

**Well that's the last chapter for ya! I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and reveiwing! It helped me out a lot! And like I said before keep the story on your favorites because I will be posting a author's note telling you when I post my sequal to this story. Well ta-ta pip pip toodle-ohh BUHHBYEEE! :DD**

**emmettlover24**

**PS: CANNOT WAIT FOR NEW MOON TO COME OUT! SOOO FRIGGIN EXCITED! AHHHHH! :DD**


	32. For Your Information! :D

**NEWS! **

**IMPORTANT MUST READ! **

**Okay, well I am going to let you know when I am going to next update this story! I am going to update it once I finish my other story ' Just My Luck'. The reason is, is because I am going to be SOOOOOOOO BUSY! I mean I have volleyball practice on Monday Nights from 3:30- 6 and I still have to do my homework and eat super and shower. On Tuesday nights I usually go watch my cousins play either volleyball or football. On Wednesday nights, I will probably start having basketball practince and I have hip hop class. On thursday nights is the same thing as Tuesday nights and its also my brothers soccer practice. On Friday's I usually go to LB football games with all my friends and we hang out together. On Saturdays I have 2 volleyball games and I am going to try out for a compettitive volleyball league with a friend of mine, so I will probably be doing practices throughout the week and games on the weekends. Then on Sunday's I usually go to Maryville, shopping, or cleaning which keeps me busy. And on school nights lights have to be out by 10. So i stay up as late as i can writing for my other story or even reading sometimes, and other times i am usually just tired that i go straight to bed. But i will try my best to get Just My Luck finished so I can write the sequal, right now I have half of chapter one for the sequal but that's it. Well ready my other story Just My Luck, trust me it's better than it sounds and I have really good ideas that no one that I have heard of has used before so its going to be really good! Well just thought I would inform you of that! Tata pip pip toodle-ohh BUHHBYEE!**

**PEACE. LOVE. TWiLiGHT. VOLLEYBALL.**

**emmettlover24.**

**PS- Volleyball is my main concentration right now, so udates are at least one chapter a week but if I'm lucky it's 2 a week.**


	33. VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!!!! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Heyyy everyone!!! You CANNOT believe how sorry I am for not having the sequel up yet! I'm still working on my other story, and am trying my best to get it finished. And many of you may say ' well why can't you just work on both of them at the same time.' Well my answer to that is because I like to handle things, one thing at a time, and I would also get too overwhelmed. I have been soo freaking busy it isn't even funny. Anything from hanging out with friends, sport practices, going to my brothers basketball games, trying out for volleyball, cleaning, running errands, going to dance class (( which by the way my recital is THIS WEEKEND!!!! AHHHH))) so yeah basically I have been running everywhere. So, don't give up on this story because there will MOST DEFIANITLY BE A SEQUAL!!!! I should (( HOPE)) have my other story done before, or during my Christmas Break... It all depends on how busy I am...Well, I just thought I should tell you this that way you guys won't give up on it! Tata pip pip toodle-ohh BUHHBYEE :)**

**emmettlover24.**


	34. Chapter 34

**SEQUAL IS UP!!!!!!**

**Okay, after the long and dreadful wait the SEQUAL is FINALLY up! Go check it out!**

**Summary: What happens when Edward once leaves Bella again because of a vision Alice had? Bella runs into a new clan and then they end up working part time with the Volturi? What happens after a couple years later, the Cullen's come back, along with Edward's new 'mate'. And what will happen when a old enemy of Bella comes back to get revenge from when she first worked with the Volturi? And who is this mystery boy that Bella seems to be falling for??? FIND out by reading the SEQUAL and all of your questions will be answered.**

**Okay, so how does it sound??? Well I plan on it being a very long story because I have A LOT of ideas for this story. I might not write the next chapter for a while but I have the first chapter up and that's all that matters to me right now. **

**And sooo sorry for not updating sooner, I have been soo busy it's not even funny! But things are starting to slow down for me....Kinda...But I just had to get this story going, it was bugging the living hell outta me! Well I hope you enjoy the story and soo sorry once again for the long wait!**

**emmettlover24.**


End file.
